Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen
by Dea Draconis
Summary: KAP 5 - HD slashy Slash! Dumbledore überrascht, bzw. schockt die 6.Klässler mit einer Aufgabe der besonderen Art. Aufsätze müssen geschrieben werden. Über Personen aus einem anderen Haus. Dreimal dürft ihr raten, wen Harry bekommt.. dumdidum...
1. Bekanntgabe der Tatsachen

Hey und ein liebes Hallo~ an alle!^__^

Nun, vielleicht sind ja einige von euch überrascht, damit sie wieder was von mir zu lesen bekommen und eigentlich war diese Fanfiction auch gar nicht eingeplant (weil ich weiß Gott wieviel zu tun habe*sigh*) aber ich bin Opfer eines „Plotbunnys" geworden und das dumme Dinge hat mich so lange gequält und partout nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich es angefangen habe zu schreiben… und naja, ich schrieb und schrieb und schrieb, sprudelte fast über vor Ideen und nun habt ihr das erste Kapitel von „Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen" vor euch liegen!*g*

Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Idee natürlich und sage es gleich mal im Vorraus, ich werde diese Story wahrscheinlich als Schreibblockadebrecher benutzen, wenn ich überhaupt nicht an „Etwas Dunkles liegt verborgen" (was ich natürlich weiterschreiben werde^^) weiterkomme.^_^

Diese Geschichte ist also nur zur Erheiterung geschrieben und demnach werdet ihr kaum auf irgendwelche Angsty oder Dramatik stoßen (außer natürlich die übertriebene [aber von mir heißgeliebte] von Drama Queen in Person Draco Malfoy*lol*XD), ich habe es (so hoffe ich) etwas amüsant gehalten^^*g*

Tpyisch für mich ist die Ficcy natürlich ein ganz slashiges Slashdings geworden, also an alle, die noch nicht bemerkt haben wie übelst die Chemie zwischen Harry & Draco überbrodelt, husch, husch, raus hier!*mitHandwedel*X'D

Okay, abba jetzt mal weida zu meiner Fanfic, viel Spaß beim Lesen!*g*

****

„Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen"

Kapitel I: Bekanntgebung der Tatsachen

„Und als Aufgabe für dieses Halbjahr werden sie alle einen Aufsatz über eine Person aus ihrer Stufe schreiben, die die Lehrerschaft für sie ausgewählt hat. Dies steht alles unter dem Zeichen unsere Schule zu vereinen und gewisse Rivalitäten zu beseitigen." 

An diesem Punkt machte Minerva McGonagall, Verwandlungsprofessorin, Hauslehrerin des Gryffindor Hauses und Stellvetretende Schulleiterin eine Pause und ihre klaren Bersteinaugen schweiften kurz über ihre Klasse.

Sie entdeckte Draco Malfoy der in der letzten Reihe saß, sein Kopf lag in der aufgestützten Hand und er schien ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken – ein völlig unmalfoyisches Verhalten für ihn – eine Hand spielte mit einer teuer aussehenden Adler-Schreibfeder und es war nur zu offensichtlich das er gelangweilt war. 

Extrem gelangweilt.

Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über die Gesichtszüge der alten Hexe, viel zu kurz um von ihren Schülern bemerkt zu werden, aber die Tatsache, dass der snobbische Junge demnächt mehr als beschäftigt sein würde, nicht zu vergessen, rasend, erheiterte sie fast ein wenig. Es war nicht nett, dass wusste sie, aber konnte es nicht ändern.

„Sie werden Informationen über diese Persone herausfinden und sammeln, z.B. was sein/ihr Hobby ist oder was er/sie besonders mag oder absolut verabscheut et cetera. Sie werden sie oder ihn *nicht* persönlich fragen, das wäre viel zu einfach. Nein, sie werden schon dessen Freunde und Klassenkameraden befragen müssen."

Sprach sie weiter und ihre Augen glitten über zu Harry Potter, der zwischen seinen besten Freunden Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger saß und auch nicht sehr interessiert in ihre Worte zu sein schien. Nein, ein Fleck neben dem großen Fenster schien viel interessanter zu sein als Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zu widmen. Seine kurzen, verwuschelten Haare waren ungezähmt wie immer und die Brille saß ihm ein wenig schräg auf der Nase. Er sah aus, als wäre er tief in Gedanken versunken.

‚Nun', dachte Professor McGonagall, ‚dies wird sich bestimmt in ein paar Minuten ändern.'

„Ich werde nun die Paare laut vorlesen, es wird keinen Tausch geben, Schulleiter Dumbledore hat sie persönlich ausgesucht und er hat seine Gründe warum er es getan hat. Wenn sie weitere Fragen habt, könnt sie sich an mich oder einen anderen Hauslehrer wenden, wir werden euch Informationen geben. Ah, ja Mr. Finnigan?"

„Bedeutet Informationen über die betreffende Person zu sammeln, dass wir auch über sein Sexleben und sein, naja," der irische Junge grinste neugierig, „sexuellen Vorlieben Bescheid wissen müssen?"

Ein paar Lacher und Gekichere waren zuhören (besonders von den Mädchen) und die Professorin der Verwandlung konnte nur frustriert ihren Kopf schütteln. Sie hätte es wissen müssen!

„Nun, Mr. Finnigan, die Tatsache, dass ihre Partner das gleiche Geschlecht hat wie sie, wird dieses Problem wohl lösen. Und ich erinnere mich nicht, dass ich gesagt habe, dass sie in irgendeiner sexuellen Art mit ihrem Partner in Berührung kommen sollen, doch es ist ihre Entscheidung ob sie solche Fragen beantwortet haben wollen, aber sie sollten nicht erwarten, dass die Freunde ihres Partners ihnen diese Information preisgeben werden. Beantwortet dies ihre Frage?"

„Ja, danke, Ma'am." Antwortete Seamus immer noch grinsed wie eine Katze die gerade den Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte und die Verwandlungslehrerin entschied dass es besser war nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken was der vorwitzige Gryffindor vor hatte.

„Weitere Fragen?" fragte sie stattdessen und schaute ihre Klasse an.

Eine Hand streckte von der letzten Reihe und sie hob leicht ihre Augenbraue an. Mr Malfoy persönlich ehrte ihren Unterricht mit einem Beitrag? Was für eine seltene Begebenheit.

„Können wir Magie einsetzen um es uns zu ,erleichtern' an Informationen zu kommen?" fragte die samtene Jungenstimme und Crabbe und Goyle, die neben ihm saßen, grunzten amüsiert.

„Diese Frage erledigt sich ja wohl von selbst, Mr. Malfoy. Natürlich werden sie keine Magie benutzen! Das Projekt dreht sich ganz allein darum, dass wir einander besser kennen lernen und nicht einfach die Informationen aus jemanden heraus zwingen." Sagte sie ihm und ihr Ton war streng.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte weiter mit seiner Feder.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Minerva erkenen, wie sich Ronald Weasley zu seinen beiden besten Freunden überbeugte und ein leises „Zuu schade für ihn, er wird nicht mit den kleinen Schwarze Magie Tricks angeben können, die ihm sein Vater diesen Sommer beigebracht hat!"

Die Hexe seufzte, genau deswegen hatte Albus die Idee mit den Aufsätzen gehabt. Jedes Haus, sogar ihr eigenes, war überladen mit Vorurteilen und das musste sich dringendst ändern wenn sie den Dunklen Lord besiegen wollten.

„Nun, weitere Fragen? Nicht? Gut, dann werde ich nun die Personen vorlesen, die ein Paar bilden werden. Am schwarzen Brett in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum wird ein Zettel aushängen der die Paare noch einmal auflistet, für den Fall dass einer von ihnen vergessen sollte… über wen er oder sie zu schreiben habt. Ihr werdet ebenfalls Anregungen finden, die sie als Fragen in ihre Liste aufnehmen solltet. Der Rest liegt an euch, entwender könnt ihr mehr fragen oder die Sache damit abschließen. Und nun zu den Paaren." Sie machte eine kurze Bewegung mit ihrer Hand und ein Papier flog in ihre Hand.

„Folgende Schüler werden einen Aufsatz über den jeweils anderen schreiben: Brown, Lavender und Bones, Susan; Finnigan, Seamus und Zabini, Blaise,"

An diesem war Punkt ein unterdrücktes doch begeistertes irischer Akzent angehauchtes „JA!!" aus der Richtung des „Gryffindor Viertels" zu hören und Minerva rollte nur ihre Augen und setzte ihre Bekanntmachung fort, 

„Granger, Hermione und Patil, Padma; Longbottom Neville und Nott, Theodore; Patil, Parvati und Turpin, Lisa," 

Sie pausierte und atmete tief durch bevor sich darüber nachdachte ob es vielleicht besser wäre das nächste Paar zu überspringen oder der Szene ins Gesicht zu blicken, die sich hier gleich ereignen würde. Sie entschied sich für letzteres, je früher die beiden es erfahren würden desto früher würden sie darüber hinwegkommen, so dachte sie zumindestens, als sie laut und klar „Potter, Harry.. und Malfoy, Draco… ." sagte.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor hätte fast gelacht als sie sah, wie sich die Augen des Slytherins weiteten und sein Kinnladen ihm buchstäblich in den Schoß viel. Dann fing der Blonde sich und sprang mit einem Mal auf, sein Stuhl knallte lautstark zu Boden.

„WAS?!" schrien zwei erzürnte Stimmen und die Professorin konnte sehen, dass Harry Potter ebenfalls aufgesprungen war, seine Brille balancierte gefährlich auf seiner Nasenspitze und die zum Vorschein gekommenen grünen Ovale funkelten wütend.

Dann begann der „Wer macht den besseren Todesblick" Wettkampf, erst an sie gerichtet, dann an den anderen, denn der andere Junge hatte es gewagt zu existieren und ihn in solch eine Situation zu bringen und dann, als hätten sie realisiert wer Schuld an ihrem Elend hatte, starrten sie wieder ihre Lehrerin böse an.

„Ich kann nicht über ihn schreiben! Er ist ein verdammtes Halbblut! Er ist unwürdig meine Zeit und Bemühungen!" protestierte der blonde Aristokrat und verschränkte demonstrativ seine Arme.

„Pah! Red nicht so von oben herab, denkst du, dass *ich* über *dich* schreiben will?! Ich weiß 'ne ganze Reihe von besseren Dinge, mit denen ich meine Zeit verschwenden könnte als Informationen über deinen kleinen arroganten Arsch zu schreiben!" fauchte der rabenschwarzhaarige Gryffindor zurück und schien vergessen zu haben, dass ihr Lehrer immer noch anwesend war.

Dann funkelten sie sich wieder gegenseitig an und Minerva konnte einen kleinen Funken Magie aufblitzen fühlen. Nicht viel fehlte und die beiden würden ihr ganzes schönes Klassenzimmer mit ihrer unkontrollierten wütenden Magie in die Luft jagen. Schließlich *waren* sie beide wirklich begabte Zauberer.

„Ich denke, dass ist genug, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy! Sie werden einen Aufsatz übereinander schreiben, aktzeptieren sie es. Der Schulleiter hatte einen Grund warum er sie ausgewählt hat, Punkt. Hören sie lieber mit diesem lächerlichen Verhalten auf und reißen sie sich am Riemen oder ich werde ihnen Punkte abziehen. Und wenn wir schon davon reden, 10 Punkte von Gryffindor und Slytherin wegen Fluchens!" stauchte die Hexe sie zusammen und machte dann mit „Thomas, Dean und Boot, Terry," weiter, die Paare vorzulesen.

Die verschworenen Feinde sahen aus als hätte man ihnen die Luft rausgelassen und als sie bemerkten, dass der andere einen immer noch beobachtete, sanden sie Eisdolche an ihn und beschlossen, dass sie sich *niemals* zu etwas herablassen würden wie einen Aufsatz über den anderen zu schreiben. Voldemort würde vorher Hula tanzen und dabei eine quietschbunte Blumenkette tragen müssen!

`*~*´

„Ich glaubs nicht! Ich! Partner mit Malfoy! Was denkt sich Dumbledore eigentlich dabei?!" beschwerte sich Harry aufgewühlt und setzte sein momentanes Im-Kreis-Laufen durch den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fort, verengte seine Augen und schob die Brille grob wieder seinen Nasenrücken hinauf.

„Ich mein, wirklich! Ich muss für den verdammten Aufsatz alle dämlichen Slyhterins fragen! Sie buchstäblich für Informationen *anbetteln* denn, ha, als würden sie mir freiwillig Details über ihren _kleinen Lieblings Sexgott-Prinz _geben!"

Hermione hob ihre Augenbrauen und Ron schaute nur entsetzt.

„Harry, Kumpel? Wie kannst du wissen, dass sie Malfoy einen… einen… urgh, ich kann's nicht sagen!" meinte Ron angeekelt und schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Nun, du würdest es wissen wenn du in Zaubertränke vor Pansy Parkinson sitzen müsstest denn so nennt sie ihn bestimmt zweimal in der Stunde!" erwiderte Harry und erschauderte an den Gedanken an das Slytherinmädchen und ihre abscheulich zuckersüßen Stimme, die ein, wahrscheinlich verführerisch klingend sollendes „Dra~key" ausrief.

Und dies brachte ihn zurück wo er angefangen hatte. Bei Draco Malfoy, derjenige, den er nicht nur hasste wie nichts andere (außer Voldemort natürlich) und derjenige, der wirklich darauf aus war sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen und genau *derjenige*, über den er gezwungen wurde einen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Jemand da oben musste ihn wirklich hassen.

„Komm schon Harry, ich denke, die Idee von Dumbledore ist gar nicht so schlimm. We werden einander *wirklich* besser kennenlernen, es wird bestimmt interessant werden." Versuchte Hermione ihren Freund zu beruhigen und Ron nickte eifrig.

„Exakt" fügte er hinzu aber das schien die Situation nur noch schlimmer zu machen denn Harry blickte die beiden an als wären sie verrückt geworden.

„Besser?!" ereiferte er sich schrill, „nun, *ihr* könnte das sagen, denn *ihr* seid nicht mit eurem schlimmsten Rivalen zusammengetan worden! *Ihr* müsst nicht einen Aufsatz über die Person schreiben, die ihr über alles verabscheut! *Ihr* seid mit einer netten kleinen Ravenclaw und einem harmlosen Hufflepuff (Ron war mit Ernie MacMillan zusammen) gepaart worden, ihr müsst einfach nur hingehen und ihre kleinen Freunde fragen und die werden euch jede Frage beantworten, Himmel, werden sogar erfreut sein, euch zu helfen! *Ihr* werdet nicht total gedemütigt werden und nur Gott weiß was für Sachen tun müssen um an Informationen über die Person zu kommen, die ihr am allerwenigstens kennen wollt! Aber natürlich wird es interessant werden! Sogar bestimmt außerordentlich interessant! Ich kann gar nicht drauf warten, bis ich anfangen kann!" 

Hatte Harry zuletzt in die perplexen Gesichter seiner beiden besten Freunden geschrien und drehte sich nun auf der Stelle um und stürmte die Treppen zum Schlafraum der 6.Klässler hinauf. Die beiden zurückgelassenen Gryffindor zuckten zusammen als sie hörten, wie eine Tür lautstark zuknallte.

Hermione und Ron blickten sich an, blinzelten ein paar Mal bis das buschighaarige Mädchen theatralisch seufzte und dann das Buch wieder zur Hand nahm, dass sie bis zu Harrys Austicker gelesen hatte.

„Er wird sich wieder einkriegen." Sagte sie nur.

Ron war sich da nicht so sicher, denn sein Freund hatte richtig stinksauer geklungen aber er beschloss, dass es nichts gab, dass er jetzt tun könnte, denn wenn Harry sauer war dann war Harry sauer und weigerte sich, sich wieder einzukriegen. Also gab es nun wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel der konzentrierte Blick von Hermione während sie ihr Buch las. Das bedeutet, er konnte sie ein wenig betrachten ohne erwischt zu werden.

`*~*´

Draco Malfoy saß auf einer der dunkelgrünen Lederchouses, Beine übereinander gschlagen und spielte mit einem netten kleinen Muggel Kuli denn er zuvor von einem Hufflepuff 1.Klässler „konfisiziert" hatte nachdem das Mädchen es gewagt hatte seinen Weg zu kreuzen. Es hatte ihn wenig gekümmert dass die Kleine gezittert, fast geheult hatte UND so verängstigt von ihm war, dass sie nicht fähig gewesen war anständige Sätze zu bilden und nur gequiescht hatte nachdem sie ihm den Stift ausgehändigt hatte und so schnell davongerannt war als wäre ihr der Dunkle Lord persönlich auf den Fersen.

Der hellhaarige Junge grinste grimmig und ballte seine Faust, es benötigte eine Menge Dreck dass ihn sowas nicht aufheiterte. Und die Tatsache dass er immer noch so wütend war wie Voldemort an einem schlechten Tag, sagte etwas.

Dumpydore war defintiv durchgedreht, das war sicher. Sein Vater hatte immer gesagt, dass der senile Knacker nicht mehr ganz richtig ihm Kopf war und nie hatte er so Recht gehabt.

Verdammter Dumbledore! Beschissener Aufsatz! Und natürlich über allen, beschissener Potter!

Der Kugelschreiber machte einen unglücklichen Knacks und brach in zwei Stück als Draco seine Faust noch ein wenig mehr ballte und seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengte.

Fucking Potter, Der-Junge-Der-Lebte-Um-Draco-Malfoy-Den-Letzen-Nerv-Zu-Rauben! Das würde er ihm heimzahlen, dass konnte er ihm garantieren. Er würde zum Schulleiter gehen und ihm erzählen, wie *genau* er über diese ganze Aufsatz-Idee dachte!

Über Voldemort fluchend und etwas, dass sich nach „er kann aber auch nie was richtig machen!" anhörte, schmiss der blonde Slytherin die beiden Teile des Stiftes weg und seufzte dramatisch.

Das konnte ihm einfach nicht passieren! Ihm! Der sexiesten und atemberaubendsten Person, die je einen Fuß in dieses verdammte Schloss gesetzt hatte! Der Herzensbrecher in Person und offiziell ernannter Sexgott von Slytherin!

„Probleme, Drake?" fragte eine schmunzelnde Stimme und jemand lehnte sich über die Lehne der Couch und grinste.

„Sei ruhig. Und nenn mich nicht Drake!" knurrte der Erbe von Malfoy Manor wie ein gereizter Hund und funkelte seinen besten Freund (soweit etwas wie Freundschaft in Slytherin exestierte) Blaise Zabini an.

„Ah, und hör mit diesem blöden Gegrinse auf!" Bellte er seinen Klassenkameraden noch nachträglich an.

„Hey, hey, sind wir heute ein wenig aggresiv, _Draco_?" Neckte der schwarzhaarige Junge ihn und ließ sich mit einem eleganten Sprung über die Sofalehne neben dem Blonden nieder.

„Hmpf!" War das einzigste was als er als Antowrt bekam und Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Immer noch stinkig weil du nen Aufsatz über unser'n kleinen süssen Sankt Potter schreiben musst?" fragte Blaise, und war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass sein Kumpel genau wegen diesem einem Gryffindor so missgelaunt war.

„Welches Wort von „Halt's Maul" ist zu kompliziert für dich um es zu verstehen? Und erwähn' es nicht, ich bin froh, so lang ich nicht drüber nachdenken muss." Knurrte Malfoy und schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Aaw, komm schon Drake, so schlimm kann es gar nicht sein! Ich mein, vielleicht erfährst du ja auch Infos die du später gegen ihn benutzen kannst! Denk doch nur an die Möglichkeiten die sich dir eröffnen!" sagte Blaise und machte einen Laut, der sich verdächtig nach Schnurren anhörte.

„Hey, das ist gar nicht so schlecht, aber ich habe eine bessere Idee! Vielleicht kann ich ja auch Sachen über Potter herausfinden die ich später gegen ihn verwenden kann! Denk nur an die Möglichkeiten, die sich mir eröffnen!" antwortete Draco und grinste hämisch-vergnügt wie ein kleines Kind dass die Schachtel voller Süßigkeiten entdeckt hatte.

„Aber… andererseits… ich glaube nicht dass das Weasel und das Mudblood mir etwas erzählen werden, dass mir die Gelegenheit geben würde, Potter fertig zu machen!"

„Warum sich mit den Sidekicks abmühen? Ich kann Seamus fragen, ich bin mir sicher dass ich etwas aus ihm herauskitzeln kann." Zabini grinste ein zweideutiges Grinsen und zwinkerte.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ichs nicht wissen möchte!" erwiderte Draco trocken und schüttelte dezent den Kopf. 

„Ich will nichts über Potter wissen, weder die Art noch wie oft er sich einen runterholt, denn das wird wahrscheinlich das Einzigste sein, worüber dieser irische Perverse Bescheid weiß! Igitt!" 

Eindeutig angewidert verzog Malfoy sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse und beschloss, das jemand da oben ihn hassen musste.

„Hey, es ist okay wenn wir Potter beleidigen aber lass Seamus da draußen!" protestierte Blaise leicht.

„Oh mein Gott, das meinst du nicht ernst? Ihr redet euch mit Vornamen an? Mit einem Gryffindor? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Wo ist dein Slytherin Stolz geblieben? Im Namen Salazars, ich bin so am Ende!" Sagte der blonde Junge und schaute seinen Freund verzweifelt an.

„Merlin, Drake, hör auf die Drama Queen zu spielen, nur dass du mit Potter zusammen bist und einen Aufsatz über ihn schreiben musst, kann nicht so schrecklich sein! Reiss dich mal zusammen!" seufzte sein Klassenkamerad über das Verhalten seines Freundes.

„Jah, jah, fall mir nur in den Rücken!" antwortete Draco darauf eingeschnappt und strich sich übertrieben eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Zabini rollte nur die Augen, er war an das überdramatische Verhalten des Anderen gewöhnt. Nur zu gut.

„Und ja, Seamus und ich reden uns mit Vornamen an und ja, er ist ein Gryffindor und nein, ich mache mir keine Sorgen über meinen Verstand noch über meinen Stolz. Mir geht es sehr gut, vielen Dank."

Draco seufzte, schaue den Glastisch vor ihm an und sagte dann plötzlich,

„Machst du wirklich ernsthaft mit ihm rum?"

„Huh?" Blaise schaute überrumpelt und sein Gesichtfarbe wechselte in ein hübsches Zartrosa.

„Oh scheiße, du machst es wirklich?!" Nun war Draco an der Reihe mit dem „Sag-dass-das-nicht-wahr-ist!" Bick.

„Ä~hm, um ehrlich zu sein, ja." erwiderte sein Freund und die Röte auf den Wangen wurde von dem schelmischen Grinsen übertont, „und um deine ungestellte Frage zu beantworten, ja, es ist total irre. Haben kleine unanständige Ideen, diese Gryffindor." Das Grinsen wurde breiter und Dracos Gesichtszüge angeekelter.

„Zuviel des Guten, danke." Erwiderte der Blonde pikiert und versuchte die bööse, bööse Vorstellung aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen.

„Im ernst, du solltest wirklich mal versuchen, es ist… naja, sagen wir mal, _interessant_… ."

„Das reicht! Ich hör mir diesen Müll nicht länger an! Bitte rede erst wieder mit mir wenn du wieder zu Sinnen gekommen bist und sich nicht alles in deinem Kopf um Sex, S&M und wer weiß sonst noch was dreht!" stöhnte Draco, stand auf und wollte den Raum so schnell wie möglich verlassen.

„Du musst grade reden, wer ist die meist gewollte Person dieser Schule, hm Drake?" Rief der Schwarzhaarige seinem Freund hinterher, grinste immer noch höchst amüsiert.

„Nenn.mich.nicht.Drake!!" kam die gereizte Antwort und das waren die letzten Worte die Blaise von seinem Kumpel hörte als sich der Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum schloss.

`*~*´

Im Nachhinein wusste Harry Potter nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte die Sicherheit seines Schlafraums zu verlassen und einen kleinen Spaziergang zum See zu machen.

Er wusste er nur dass er das Miststück, dass sich Schicksal nannte, besser hätten kennen müssen denn sie liebte es ihre kleinen gemeinen Streiche mit ihm zu spielen. Dieses Mal in Gestalt von Draco Malfoy, Nummer 1 seiner „Personen die ich heute und am besten nie wieder sehen will" Liste.

(Auf diese Liste gehörten übrigens auch ein gewisser Meister der Zaubertränke, Voldemort und eine Hufflepuff 3.Klässlerin, die einen anscheinend unheilbaren Gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte und ne würdige Konkurrenz für Colin Creevey war.)

„Verpiss dich Potter, du verschmutzt meine Luft." Sagte der Blonde mürrisch und funkelte seinen Feind aggressiv an.

Er wusste, dass sein Verhalten kindisch war aber er musst einfach jemanden drangsalieren um seine Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. Und da Potter der Grund für seine ganzen Probleme war, war es nur gerecht, dass er dafür bezahlte. So dachte er zumindestens.

„Oh, halt den Mund und verpiss dich selber, ich will dich nicht sehen!" erwiderte Harry und trat sich selbst in den Hintern weil er das Schloss verlassen hatten. Das Leben war grausam!

„Denkst du etwas, dass *ich* *dich* sehen will?! Du tauchst einfach nur überall auf wo ich hingehe um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben!" antworte Draco aggressiv. Ja, ein guter Streit mit Potter würde seine Stimmung definitiv verbessern. Vorallem wenn er seinen neuen Zauberspruch ausprobieren konnte, der die Wirkung eines Abführmittels hatte.

Ein boshaftes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen, oh ja, wie er Potter auslachen würde!

„Du bist sowas von jämmerlich, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" Stritt der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor zurück und ballte seine Hände ein wenig.

Er wusste schon ganz genau wie die Überschrift seines Aufsatzes aussehen würde: „Draco Malfoy, nervtötendster und erbärmlichster Idiot, den die Welt je gesehen hat!"

„Jämmerlich? Ich?!" sagte der Slytherin empört, „wer läuft hier rum, agezogen wie ein Bettler, ist der kleine perfekt trainierte Schoßhund von Dumbledore und ist so gut und rein dass mir jedes Mal das Kotzen kommt, wenn ich dich sehe? Und du willst mir erzählen, *ich* seie erbärmlich?!" erwiderte Draco zornig und seine grauen Augen blitzen auf.

„Immer noch besser als rumzulaufen als wäre man Junior Death Eater und Daddys kleiner gespoilter Liebling! Aber warum reg ich mich eigentlich auf? Du bist einfach ein Arsch und wirst es immer sein!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und entschied, dass er von diesem Idioten weg musste oder er würde ihn zur Unkenntlichkeit verhexen.

„Wage es ja nicht mit den Rücken zu kehren!" sagte Malfoy laut und Harry sah nur noch einen Strahl von neongelben Licht und plötzlich sah er die Welt von unten, der tiefblaue Herbsthimmel war über ihm, der Duft von Gras kitzelte ihn in der Nase und unsichtbare Fesseln hielten ihm auf den Boden, er konnte sich nicht einen Zentimeter bewegen. Dracos gefährlich graue Augen waren über ihm.

„Sei immer wachsam, Potter. Hast du nicht auf das gehört, was dir Professor Moody in der 4.ten Klasse gesagt hat? Oh, aber ja, nichts was respektable Personen je zu dir gesagt haben, hat dich gekümmert, ne Potter?" Sagte der aristokratische Junge, genoss offensichtlich die Power, die er im Moment über seinen Rivalen besaß.

„Fuck you, Malfoy, lass mich frei!" fauchte Harry und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Draco ging in die Knie und saß nun fast auf dem Gryffindor unter ihm.

„Nein, werde ich nicht. Ich liebe es, wenn ich dich unter mir habe… ." erwiderte er und als Harry plötzlich einen interessanten Rotton annahm wurde er sich der Zweideutigkeit seiner Worte bewusst und begann zu grinsen.

„Tz, tz, tz, vielleicht hatte Blaise ja doch recht, ihr seid nicht so unschuldig wie ihr euch gebt, ihr Gryffindor." Flüsterte er und senkte seinen Kopf über Harrys.

Fast schon sanft entfernte er die Brille und der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte sich auf ihn zu fokussieren doch die Konturen des blonden Slytherin blieben verschwommen.

„Und solche schönen Augen… ." Sagte Draco zärtlich doch wegen der Abwesenheit seiner Brille konnte Harry nicht das spöttische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht seines Rivalen sehen.

„Nun Potter, ich bedauere es wirklich zutiefst, dass ich schon gehen muss aber ich werde erwartet." Mit diesen Worten stand Draco auf, legte die Brille vorsichtig neben Harrys Kopf und lächelte spottend.

„Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Nachmittag." Der Blonde verbeugte sich übertrieben und drehte sich herum.

„Hey, du kannst mich doch nicht hierlassen! Malfoy, du kleiner Pisser, komm zurück! Idiot! Daddys kleiner Liebling! Schleimer! Slytherin Arsch! Komm sofort zurück und mach mich los!" Brüllte der Gryffindor ihm hinterher, leicht angesäuert doch es war aussichtslos, er wusste, dass Malfoy nicht zurückkommen würde.

Stattdessen versuchte er den leichten Duft von Sommerregen zu ignorieren, der in der Luft um ihn herum lag und denn er nur noch intensiver gerochen hatte als sich Malfoy über ihn gebeugt hatte, und versuchte sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er Sommerregen nicht im Geringsten mochte. Vorallem wenn er von Draco Malfoy kam.

Harry schloss sie Augen und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen, najaa.. vielleicht war Sommerregen doch nicht ganz so schlecht. Aber nur vielleicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge fühlte wie die Fesseln verschwanden doch er blieb auf der Wiese liegen, immer noch lächelnd.

Und später verdrängte Harry diese Gedanken als „verwirrtes Denken unter dem Einfluss von malfoyischer Manipulation" und tat so als hätte er es nicht bemerkt, dass ihm Draco ganz leicht übers Haar gestrichen hatte bevor er aufgestanden war, ihn so leicht berührt als hätte er es selbst nicht mit bekommen was er tat, und, dass sich es für Harry irgendwie gut angefühlt hatte.

`*~*´

Ende Kapitel I

Na, was meint ihr? Könnte man davon noch mehr lesen?*neugierigguck* Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung!*verbeug*^_^


	2. Verweigerung der Aufgabe

Hi hi, ihr alle!^___^

Woooww, mit eurer Antwort auf den ersten Teil hab ich auf keinen Fall gerechnet gehabt!!*strahl* *hüpft herum und verteilt Kekse an alle* *smile* *Konfetti werf* 

Als allererstes: Ich will allen, allen lieben Leuten danken, die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben, ihr war echt von den Socken!*gg*xD

Ich hatte am ersten Tag satte 12 Reviews auf einmal!O___O *kriegt sich nicht mehr ein* Oh mein Gott, ihr hättet seh'n müssen, wie mir die Kinnlade in den Schoß gefallen ist, ich danke euch allen soo sehr!!*verbeug*

So, dafür gibts jetzt auch Teil II „schon", auch wenn ich befürchte, dass nicht ganz so lustig/erheiternd wie der Erste geworden ist ;__; *soifz*

Erst zum Schluss kam bei mir die absolute Begeisterung am Schreiben wieder auf, und ich glaube das macht sich auch bemerkbar.^^"

Nyo, auf jeden Fall gehts weiter mit 'nem sturen Draco, einem In-Verleumdung seiendem Harry (so behauptet zumindestens Seamus!XD) und 'nem Albus Dumbledore, den quietschende Socken erheitern und das alles wird Sinn machen, nachdem ihr diesen Teil gelesen habt!*lach*X'D

So, jetzt muss ich aber doch nochmal alle anbetungswürdigen Leutchens aufzählen, die mir ein nettes/aufmunterndes/inspirierendes/liebes Review geschreibselt haben:

Klein-Dilly; Lyonessheart (greets*hugs*); Vanillia; Legobaustein;Shenendoah; Saku-chan; neukie; MissAssassin; Maia May; EngelKatja; Ralna (sweetie, I am so sorry!*kneels down*); Kirilein; Kiki1966d; Draconia8; netrunnerin14; cat; Angel344; Amidala85; Lady Arrogance (cooler Name!*g*); aderishia uuund Tinkalili!

Ich kann euch gar nicht genug danken und wenns gehen würde, würd ich euch alle heiraten wollen!*niederknie* *jedem n Blümel in die Hand drücksel*

Nun aber mal Ruhe mit meinem Gesabbel hier, ihr wollt ja schließlich noch was lesen! Dann wünsch ich euch dann mal viel Spaß und freue mich schon auf eure Meinung*stupsel* *verbeug*

Update II: So, nachdem ich einen kleinen „Rüffel" bekommen habe, was meine Grammatik, Satzstellung etc. angeht, hab ich mich nochmal an dieses Kapitel gesetzt und es überarbeitet. Ich hoffe, es ist jetzt besser zu lesen*sich wirklich Mühe gegeben hat* und Vanillia ist zufrieden*liebguck* *kicher*^.^

****

„Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen"

Kapitel II: Verweigerung der Aufgabe

„'(1.) Wie lautet der vollständige Name deines Partners?' Hah, wer auf dieser versifften Welt weiß *das* bitte schön nicht?! Mr. Harry Jedermanns-Junge-Der-Lebte-Goldenes-Wunder-von-Gryffindor-Der-Reinste-der-Reinsten-Heiliger-als-ein-Heiliger Potter.

,(2.) Wo lebt dein Partner?' Tsk, woher soll ich dass den wissen! Es ist schließlich schon schlimm genug *dass* er überhaupt in der _Muggel Welt_ *lebt*!"

‚(3.) Wann hat dein Partner Geburtstag?' Wen in Salazars Namen interessierts?! Der Tag is eh verflucht!

,(7.) Was sind die besten Eigenschaften deines Partners?' Okay, jetzt reichts! Ich weigere mich mehr von diesem Mist zu lesen!"

Draco Malfoy zerknüllte das Papier in seiner Hand und pfefferte es in eine Ecke des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes, kümmerte sich einen feuchten Dreck darum, ob es jemand vielleicht, eventuell noch lesen wollte.

Blaise saß neben ihm und konnte sich ein Glucksen einfach nicht verkneifen. Die Genervtheit seines besten Freundes war einfach zu amüsant.

„Ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass du dich viel zu sehr über die ganze Sache aufregst. Ich mein', du musst die Leute einfach fragen, die Antworten aufschreiben und fertig! Wo ist das Problem?!" Fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge und zog erwartend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie oft muss ich dir denn das noch erzählen, Blai? Hier geht's um Prinzip! Ein Malfoy weiß einfach nichts über einen Potter. Er kriecht nicht zu seinen kleinen Freunden und bettelte sie um Details an. Malfoys hassen Potters einfach und Schluss!" Erwiderte Draco in einem entnervten Tonfall.

„Wenn ich dir nen Rat geben darfst, werd diese Einstellung los, denn du verursachst dir damit nur mehr Probleme als du schon hast, Drake."

„Ich fange an zu vermuten dass dir der Kontakt mit diesem irischen Kerl nicht gut tut, Zabini! Du klingt nicht mal mehr wie ein richtiger Slytherin!" meinte der blonde Junge und schaute seinen Freund düster an.

„Jaja." Kam die Antwort, verbunden mit einem Schulterzucken, welches deutlich zeigte wie unberührt Blaise die Anschuldigen seines Kumpels ließen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge blätterte stattdessen nur eine Seite weiter in seiner neuesten Ausgabe des „_The Quibbler_".

Draco lehnte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen an die Couch zurück und strich sich automatisch eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

Er war immer noch felsenfest überzeugt, dass es total unzulässig für ihn, einen Malfoy und ein Purblut noch dazu, war einen Aufsatz über den gryffindorischsten Gryffindor, den man sich nur vorstellen konnte, zu schreiben und dass er seine Zeit gut mit anderen Sachen verbringen konnte, die mehr wert waren, als Potter es jemals sein würde. Wie zum Beispiel mit einer von den Ravenclaw 5.Klässlern zu flirten und vielleicht ein nächtliches Erlebnis daraus zu machen, uhm, wie war ihr Name doch gleich… ? Ach ja, Laura Todd, wow, das Mädel war eine Augenweide und er meinte definitiv nicht nur ihr Gesicht.

,Warte nur ab Dumbledore bis mein Vater davon erfährt!" dachte Malfoy drohend und sandte einen, leider unbemerkten, Todesblick zu Blaise. Stattdessen entdeckte der Blonde die verträumt geschrieben Initialen „SF" in der rechten Ecke der Kreuzworträtselseite, welches sein Freund gerade löste.

...

Er hatte es gewusst, Slytherin war am Rande des Untergangs!

Nun verhielte sich die 6.Klässler schon wie Hufflepuff Einser, HUFFELPUFF EINSER!! verdammt noch mal!

Sobald Rumgeturtle ins Spiel kam, schien jeder die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Rivalität und den langen und leidenschaftlich gepflegten Hass gegen die Gyffindor-Deppen zu vergessen und dass sie eigentlich der betrügerische, Unheil planende Teil dieses bekifften Schlosses sein sollten.

In Salazars Namen, warum steckten sie sich eigentlich nicht gleich alle ein pinkes Gänseblümchen in die Haare, fingen an sich die „Girl!Hexe" zu kaufen und nannten sich in „Lavender Brown", oder nicht schlimmer „Hannah Abbott" um?!"

Draco hatte plötzlich das dringende Verlangen etwas oder jemanden zu verhexen, am besten bis man nicht mehr erkannte, wer oder was es mal zu Anfang gewesen war! Das hier war sein eigenes Haus!! Es war ein Skandal!

Just in diesem Augenblick tänzelte Pansy die Treppen vom Mädchenschlafsaal herab, ein rosanes Blümchen steckten in ihren dunkelbraunen Haaren, in einer Hand wedelte sie mit der neuesten „Girl!Hexe", flötete ein zuckersüßes und absolut *unerotisches* „Dra~akey!" und warf ihm eine vollkommen übertriebene Kusshand zu.

Blaise linste über den Rand seiner Zeitschrift um seinem Freund sein Mitleid auszudrücken (Pansy konnte sehr nervtötend sein, vor allem wenn sie ihre Tage hatte) und wunderte sich, warum im Namen Morganas der blonde Junge aussah, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu heulen.

`*~*´

„Mr. Potter, was soll das heißen, dass sie den Aufsatz nicht schreiben wollen?"

Professor McGonagall verengte ihre Augen und schaute ihren Schüler missbilligend an.

„Es heißt, dass ich mich weigere, einen Aufsatz über diese… Person zu verfassen, die für mich ausgewählt wurde. Es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, über jede andere Person in diesem bescheuerten Haus zu schreiben, aber nicht *er*!"

„Mr. Potter, haben sie mir nicht zugehört, als ich sie über die Aufsätze informiert habe? Es wird keinen Tausch geben! 

Professor Dumbledore war besonders bemüht, damit sie und Mr. Malfoy zusammenkommen. Er sagte sogar zu mir, dass es euch beiden gut tun wird und ihr hoffentlich diese lächerliche Feindschaft begraben werdet. Und ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, ihre Ausdrucksweise zügeln oder ich muss Gryffindor wieder Punkte abziehen!" sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin streng und warf über den Rand ihrer Brille einen durchdringenden Blick auf den rabenschwarzhaarigen Junge vor ihr.

„Aber Professor! Ich und Malfoy… wir können uns nicht ausstehen! Ich *kann* einfach nicht über ihn schreiben!" protestierte Harry verzweifelt doch den Blick, den er von seiner Hauslehrerin bekam, sagte ihm, dass es aussichtslos war.

„Nun, dann werden sie sehen müssen, wie sie mit ihren albernen Zuständen klar kommen, denn solange sie das Schuljahr schaffen wollen, werden sie wohl oder übel einen Aufsatz über Mr. Malfoy schreiben müssen!" Ihre Augen wurden ein wenig sanfter, „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dies eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung für sie beide werden wird. 

Nun, ich denke ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, wenn sie jetzt so freundlich wären und zu ihrem Turm zurückkehren… ich habe einen Stapel Verwandlungsaufsätze von den 4.Klässlern zu korrigieren."

Das Gespräch war beendet, Harry war sich dessen bewusst, doch das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er damit zufrieden war.

Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er würde nicht… er *konnte* nicht über Malfoy schreiben, es war einfach… .

Harry drehte sich um und schloss die Tür ein bisschen lauter als es nötig gewesen wäre, es war einfach… . Er stoppte in der Mitte des Korridors und schaute auf seine schwarzen Schuhe. Es war einfach… .

Bilder des arroganten Slytherins spielten sich in seinem Gedächtnis ab, als ob man sie aufgenommen hätte. 

Jedes Mal war es fast das gleiche Motiv, ein höhnisch lächelndes, böse grinsendes, herablassendes, snobbisches Gesicht, dass ihn auslachte, ihn disste, ihn beleidigte, ihn fertig machte.

War es wirklich fair dass er einen Aufsatz über *genau* diesen Jungen schreiben musste?!

Die beiden jadegrünen Ovale funkelten wütend, verbittert, als der Junge, dem sie gehörten, weiterging.

Malfoy hatte nie etwas anderes gemacht, als ihn völlig zu blamieren, ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen und zu Harrys Reue, war er mit seinen Absichten eigentlich immer erfolgreich gewesen.

Doch… wenn der Gryffindor so darüber nachdachte, war der Blonde immer der Einzigste gewesen, der ihn dazu hatte bringen können, seine Kontrolle völlig zu verlieren. Nichts hatte das Feuer des Zorn mehr in ihm geschürt, als ein boshafter Kommentar von Draco Malfoy. Niemand hatte ihn je diese leidenschaftliche Asympathy, Verachtung spüren lassen, Harry hasste es, es sich einzugestehen, dass es in der Tat *leidenschaftlich* war, so seltsam es auch klang, wie Malfoy es konnte.

Keine andere Person war in der Lage so unter seine Haut zu kriechen und seine Innereien zu verdrehen, dass er vor gereizten, aufgewühlten Emotionen nur so bebte.

Geschockt realisierte Harry, dass er in einer emotionalen Art, sei sie auch noch so negativ, mit dem blonden Slytherin verwickelt war. Und dass er sich manchmal sogar sich auf ihre Streitereien freute, denn er konnte den anderen Jungen soviel anschreiben und anbrüllen und beleidigen und einfach mal seine Wut die Kontrolle übernehmen lassen, wie er wollte, denn er musste keine Angst haben, dass der andere Junge eingeschüchtert werden würde oder sich sofort um sein Wohlergehen sorgen.

Draco Malfoy sah auch den „Jungen, der Lebte" in ihm, aber im Gegensatz zu anderen, war er von dieser kleinen Tatsache nicht besonders beeindruckt. Nein, es war sogar der Grund, warum er mit ihm stritt, er hatte keinen Respekt vor ihm oder würde vor seinen Füßen rumkriechen. Der Slytherin war viel, viel zu stolz für so etwas. Für Malfoy war er nichts mehr als ein gewöhnlicher Junge, den er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

Langsam aber sicher begannen die Wege, die seine Gedanken einschlugen, Harry etwas zu ängstigen, denn 1.) hatte er nie gedacht, dass er sich mal so viele Gedanken über Draco Malfoy machen würde und 2.) war da etwas unter dieser Oberfläche von Hass und Rivalität zwischen ihnen. Etwas, dass so tief lag, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was es war aber sich gleichzeitig nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte.

Erst als ihm die Stimme der Fetten Dame mit einem entnervten „Passwort?" sagte, dass sie ihn diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellte, kaum er aus seinem Sumpf voller Gedanken und Überlegungen heraus und murmelte ein geistesabwesendes „Bubblegum Whoppers" und das Portrait öffnete sich.

`*~*´

„Ich muss sofort den Schulleiter sehen!"

Ohne auch nur anzuklopfen, platzte der blonde Slytherin in das Büro von Severus Snape, gegenwärtiger Meister der Zaubertränke von Hogwarts und obendrein Hauslehrer von Slytherin. 

Der hellhaarige Junge schaute etwas zerzaust aus, als hätte er es ziemlich eilig gehabt, so schnell wie eben möglich zu seinem Büro zu kommen. Ein ungeduldiger Ausdruck lag auf dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht.

Der Meister der Zauberträne begann langsam von seinen Notizen, die er bis eben gelesen hatte, aufzusehen und warf seinem Musterschüler einen „Ist Das so?" Blick zu und zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Willst du dich nicht erst einmal setzen?" Bot er Draco einen Platz an und der Junge saß hin, auch wenn er es etwas unwillig zu tun schien.

„So, wärst du nun so freundlich und erklärst mir, warum du den Schulleiter so unbedingt sehen musst?" fragte Severus Snape in seiner gewöhnlich leisen und unheimlichen Stimme, die jede neue erste Klasse erstmal so einschüchterte und Angst einjagte, dass sie während seines gesamten Unterrichts keinen Mucks taten (nicht, dass er es nicht genießen würde).

Dracos graue Augen wurden missbilligender und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Oh, ich glaube, du weißt nur zu gut warum, Professor." Antwortete der hübsche Junge finster dreinblickend, seine Stimme war eisig und er lehnte sich demonstrativ in dem harten Stuhl zurück.

„Draco… ." seufzte Severus und seine Gesichtszüge lockerten sich ein wenig, er sah nicht mehr ganz so wie der furchteinflößende Meister der Zaubertränke aus, sondern irgendwie mehr wie ein ‚normaler' Mann.

Der fettighaarige Lehrer schlug sein Buch zu und blickte den blonden Jungen an, der seine Augen nun gefährlich verengte. Snape kannte seinen Schüler nur zu gut, um zu wissen, dass Draco ziemlich sauer war. 

Und wie recht er hatte… 

„Du wusstest über diese beschissene Idee von dem alten Idioten Bescheid, oder?! Warum hast du es zugelassen, dass ich mit Potter zusammen kam, gerade *POTTER* von all diesen Deppen in diesem verdammten Schloss!!" explodierte der junge Malfoy und funkelte seinen Hauslehrer erzürnt an.

„Draco." Sagte Snape abermals, dieses Mal ein wenig bestimmter.

„Du hast nichts dagegen unternommen und nun bin ich mit diesem Halbblut zusammen!! Es ist Potter, verdammt! Ich will nicht über ihn schreiben! Ich dachte, du wärst mein Patenonkel! Ich dachte du würdest eingreifen, wenn so was passiert, aber neeeein… ."

„Draco!" zischte Severus nun energisch und schaute seinen Schüler eindringlich an. Malfoy hielt seinen Mund aber sah immer noch immer stinksauer aus.

„Ich verstehe, dass du wütend bist," begann der Ältere, doch die einzigste Antwort, die er darauf bekam, war ein verächtliches Schnauben, „und denke nicht, ich hab nicht versucht, den Schulleiter zu überzeugen, dich nicht mit Potter zusammenzutun," redete er weiter ohne sich von dem Verhalten seines Patensohnes stören zu lassen, „aber er war wie besessen von der Idee euch zusammenzupaaren. Ich vermute, das er seine Gründe für sein Tun hat, auch wenn sie für mich vollkommen unverständlich sind. Aber ich muss dich also bitten, zu kooperieren, denn du kannst nichts dagegen machen."

Während Snape geredete hatte, wurde Dracos Gesichts erst kritisch, dann angespannt und nun schaute er wieder bockig.

„Ich werde meinem Vater davon berichten!" äußerte sich der Blonde eingeschnappt.

Der dunkelhaarige Hauslehrer Slytherins seufzte wieder.

„Du benimmst dich kindisch, Draco. Und ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Lucius hat mir schon geschrieben und mich informiert, dass er denkt, es sei eine ganz exzellente Idee, dass du mit Potter zusammen bist. Denn dies macht es so viel einfacher an Informationen über Potter heranzukommen und er ist sich sicher, dass du ein paar Schwachpunkte finden wirst." Erwiderte Snape kühl und beobachtete, wie sich die grauen Augen seines Lieblingsschüler Entsetzen füllten.

„Hat er nicht… ." krächzte Draco entgeistert.

„Hat er." Erwiderte Severus nur.

„Verräter! Alles Verräter!" Der Slytherin sprang auf und schaute seinen Lehrer hitzig an.

„Ich glaubs nicht! Ich will sofort den Schulleiter sehen! Sofort! Argh, ich glaubs echt nicht!! Mein eigener Vater!!" 

Und dann machte Draco etwas, dass Snape dazu brachte, geschockt zu schauen; er raufte sich die Haare.

Vollkommen bewusst, dass Dracos Besuch in Dumbledores Büro vergeblich sein würde, aber gleichzeitig daran denkend, dass der Schulleiter selber sehen sollte, wie er den wütenden Junge zähmte. Denn schließlich war er es, der diese Idee gehabt hatte, und er, Severus, hatte ihm gleichgesagt, es würde nichts als Ärger bringen; sagte er dem blonden Jungen das Passwort und seufzte wieder, als Draco aus seinem Büro stürmte und nebenbei kleine nette Beschreibungen fluchte, was er mit ihm, seinem Vater, mit Potter und so weiter, machen würde.

Er mochte Draco, aber manchmal dachte er, dass Lucius ihn wirklich viel zu sehr verzogen hatte.

`*~*´

Albus Dumbledore hatte alles in allem einen sehr schönen Tag gehabt. Zuerst hatte er ein kleines, nettes Paket erhalten, in dem sich drei Paar bunter Ringelsocken befunden hatten. Dieses wiederrum war ein Geschenk von Aodronell Cleworth, einer alten Klassenkameradin gewesen und in einem kleinen Brief hatte sie nachgefragt, wie es ihm denn ginge und ob sie sich mal zu einer Tasse Tee und Zitronendrops treffen konnten.

Dann hatte er herausgefunden, dass die Socken quietschten, wenn man sie anzog und damit herumlief und das Glitzern in seinen Augen war immer amüsierter geworden.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte ihm Marggy Sprout aufgeregt erzählt, dass sie ein paar der zweiblütigen Herzlianen ergattern konnte, deren Pollen eine extrem wichtige (und seltene) Zutat für Liebestränke waren und dass sie nun endlich den Schülern beibringen konnten, wie man solche Tränke braute.

Auch wenn Severus Snape nicht wirklich überzeugt, weder begeistert ausgesehen hatte, so hatte er zugestimmt den Trank in seinem Unterricht durchzunehmen.

Und nun saß er mit Minerva McGonagall in seinem Büro und genoss gerade eine Tasse Tee mit ihr. Die alte Hexe hatte ihm die Reaktionen von Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, als sie von ihrem Aufsatzpartner erfahren hatte, erzählt und dass Potter nach einem neuen Partner gefragt hatte; und alles was er tun konnte war lächeln und leicht zu glucksen.

„Nun, nun Minerva, ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns Sorgen über die beiden jungen Herren machen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie gut miteinander klarkommen werden, wenn sie erst mal über ihren Trotz und ihren Stolz hinaus sind. Mehr als gut auskommen, wage ich zu behaupten." Seine blauen Augen funkelten wieder und er zwinkerte der Verwandlungslehrerin kurz zu.

„Aber Albus… ." Erwiderte Minerva, Falten der Besorgnis war immer noch auf ihrem Gesicht verzeichnet.

„Du wirst sehen, alles wird sich zum Guten wenden und mit ein wenig Zutun von Lady Glück werden sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder streiten. Aber nun fordere ich dich höflich auf, unsere kleine Teeparty zu beenden, denn Mr. Malfoy kommt direkt auf mein Büro zu und ich glaube, es wird ein wenig dauern bis sich sein hitzköpfiges Temperament abkühlen wird. Ich werde dir alles später erklären."

„Wenn du das sagst, Albus, dein Wort in Merlins Ohr. Ich hoffe nur, als wird so werden, wie du es vorhast." Erwiderte die alte Hexe, trank ihre Tasse Tee aus und verließ den Raum durch eine Seitentür.

‚Wird es, keine Sorge, sie werden es bald selbst erkennen.' Dachte Albus Dumbledore zufrieden und winkte dann kurz mit seiner Hand und die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete sich von selbst. Der Malfoy Erbe kam hinter ihr zum Vorschein.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie erwartet." Sagte der Schulleiter und schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.

„Warum setzten sie sich nicht und trinken eine Tasse Tee mit mir? Einen Zitronendrops?" Bot er höflich an und gestikulierte auf den gepolsterten Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, auf welchem Minerva ein paar Augenblicke zuvor gesessen hatte.

Der blonde Slytherin ließ sich ohne ein Wort nieder und starrte den alten Zauberer wortlos an.

„So, was bringt sie hier her, Mr. Malfoy? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie mich nur wegen des Vergnügens meiner Gesellschaft besucht haben. Auch wenn es eigentlich schade ist, denn die Leute scheinen immer zu denken, dass sie mich nur aufsuchen können, wenn ein ernsthafter Notfall eintritt." Sagte Albus und mit einer erneuten Bewegung seiner Hand erschien eine Tasse dampfender Tee vor Draco.

„Ich will sie nur wissen lassen, dass ich den Aufsatz, den sie uns aufgegeben haben, nicht schreiben werde, Sir." Meinte der hellhaarige Junge knapp und widmete der Teetasse keinen zweiten Blick.

„Ah ja, die Aufsätze. Eine kleine Inspiration, die mich aufsuchte, als ich darüber nachdachte, wie wir unser Hogwarts vereinen können. Ich war mir bewusst, dass sie und Mr. Potter es nicht sehr gut aufnehmen würden, aber dass es ihnen solche Schwierigkeiten bereiten würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Erklärte Dumbledore und schaute in Dracos grauen Augen.

Der Blonde schwieg und blickte den Schulleiter nur an, sein Kinn war erhoben, eine stolze Haltung, er repräsentierte alles, dass ein Malfoy war.

„Doch wie Professor McGonagall auch Mr. Potter mitteilte, so muss ich es ihnen sagen, es wird keinen Austausch geben. Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich jedes einzelne Paar zusammengetan habe. Und die gesamte Idee würde nutzlos sein, wenn ich dieses Gleichgewicht durcheinanderbringen würde. Und um ihnen ein Geheimnis zu verraten, es gibt einen sehr guten Grund, warum sie mit Mr. Potter zusammen sind."

Malfoy hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er saß immer noch da, schaute Dumbledore an, nur seine Hände waren ein wenig geballt.

„Aber ich werde nicht über Potter schreiben! Kein winzigkleines Wörtchen werde ich über ihn schreiben!! Ich sehe ihre Absichten nicht und auch wenn sie angeblich von gutem Nutzen sein sollten, so werden sie sich nicht bewahrheiten, denn ich werde nicht über Potter schreiben!!" Erwiderte Draco wütend und seine Augen blitzen auf.

„Mr. Malfoy," sagte der ältere Zauberer und hob eine Hand, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich sie unter so einen Druck stellen muss, aber ich muss darauf bestehen, dass sie den Aufsatz schreiben, außer sie wollen dieses Schuljahr nicht schaffen. Was wiederum, so denke ich, ihren Vater nicht sehr glücklich machen wird. Mr. Potter ist auch nicht sehr von dieser Idee angetan aber sie werden das schaffen, davon bin ich überzeugt." Meinte der Schulleiter, seine Stimme war immer noch ruhig und sanft aber genau dies schien Draco noch zorniger zu machen.

„Kapieren sie es nicht?! Ich werde nicht über Potter schreiben! Sie können mich nicht dazu zwingen, Sir! Keine Chance!" Draco war aufgesprungen und funkelte Dumbledore hitzig an.

„Ich bitte sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich will wegen ihrer Ausdrucksweise keine Punkte von Slytherin nehmen. Ich denke, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt… sie werden einen Aufsatz über Mr. Potter schreiben."

Diese Worte sagten dem blonden Erben von Malfoy Manor, dass das Thema erledigt war und er gehen sollte und der Slytherin drehte sich auch tatsächlich um, aber nicht ohne vorher eine ziemlich unfreundliche Handbewegung an den Schulleiter zu richten.

„Ah, und ich weiß von einer sehr zuverlässigen Quelle, dass Mr. Potter sehr von Schokofröschen und Bertie Botts Bubblegum in allen Geschmacksrichtungen angetan ist." Rief Dumbledore hinter Draco her, kurz bevor sie Tür zuknallte.

`*~*´

Der Schlafsaal der Gryffindor 6.Klässler war fast wie ausgestorben, als Harry reinkam. Nur Seamus Finnigan saß auf seinem Bett und las eine ziemlich _interessante_ Zeitschrift.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der irische Junge schaute auf.

„Hey Har!" Grinste er schelmisch und zwinkerte seinem Klassenkameraden zu.

„Hi Seamus." Antwortete der Dunkelhaarige und ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen, seufzte schwer.

„Waslos?" Fragte Seamus und schob sein Magazin wieder unter sein Kopfkissen, musterte Harry bedächtig.

„Ach, nichts, außer dass ich einen Aufsatz über ein komplettes Arschloch schreiben darf, der ganz nebenbei noch mein Rivale und langgehasster Feind ist und ich ihn erwürgen könnte!" Erwiderte er düster und drehte sich zu seinem Kameraden um.

„Redest du über Malfoy?" Seamus setzte sich im Schneidersitz in seinem Bett auf und ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Volltreffer, hast 100 Punkte! Wir reden über König-Arrogant, Ich-Bin-Der-Größte-Arsch-Und-Liebe-Es-Alles-Nieder-Zu-Machen-Was-Kein-Verdammtes-Purblut-ist und der Meist-Gespoilte-Und-Beschissenste-Idiot-Auf-Dieser-Welt!" Antwortete der Junge, Der Im Moment Ziemlich Down War.

Ein spitzbübischer Ausdruck schlich sich auf Finnigans Gesichtszüge und er grinste vorwitzig.

„Nun, ich glaub eher, dass du die Sexieste-Und-Umwerfendste-Person-Auf-Dieser-Welt-Von-Der-Du-Nur--Träumen-Kannst-Von-Ihm-Flachgelegt-Zu-Werden meintest?"

Seamus musste lachen, als er sah, dass ihn Harry anschaute als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt, dass Snape mit Gilderoy Lockhart zusammen war und die beiden bald in Pink heiraten würden.

„Wa… WAS?!" Platze es dann aus dem Rabenschwarzhaarigen Jungen heraus und seine Augen wuchsen auf Tellergröße.

„Was, was?" Der Ire lachte, „hast du keine Augen im Kopf oder was, Harry? Malfoy ist verdammt gutaussehend! Die Hälfte des Schlosses sabbert ihm hinterher, falls dus noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest! Will ja nicht wissen, mit wie vielen Leuten er schon in der Kiste war. Trotzdem.. er ist nicht so niedlich wie Blaise… ." Fügte er noch breit grinsend hinzu.

„Sea… Seamus??" Stotterte der Sucher entsetzt und stolperte über seine eigenen Worte. Konnte nur noch perplex starren.

Seamus begann zu kichern, in einer jungenlichen Art, natürlich und hüpfte dann auf Harrys Bett herüber.

„Ich glaube, du brauchst mal ein wenig Nachhilfe von deinem guten alten Kumpel Seam. Vermute, die Rivalität zwischen dir und ihm hat dich so blind gemacht, als das du was anderes sehen kannst, außer sein hübsches Gesicht, in welches du gern mal reinschlagen würdest."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er Harry an der Hand und zog ihm aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppen herunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum direkt zu Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, die in einer Ecke saßen und über etwas kicherten.

„Hey Ladies, ich brauche eure Hilfe!" rief der irische Junge und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Lavender kicherte leicht während Parvati interessiert anschaute.

„Was ist los, Seamus?" Fragte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen und ihre Hand wanderte in ihr schwarzes, seidiges Haar.

Seamus versicherte sich, dass Harry direkt neben ihm stand und drehte sich dann den Mädchen wieder zu.

„Ich will von euch wissen, was ihr über Draco Malfoy denkt."

Die Antwort der Mädchen überraschte Harry wirklich, denn Lavender lief rot an und Parvati begann leicht zu schnurren während beide albern kieksten.

„Oh Draco Malfoy… er ist… „ Lavender musste wieder kichern, „wirklich, wirklich sexy!" hauchte sie. Ihre Freundin nickte nur.

„Er ist die Art von Kerl, den ich bestimmt nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde!" Ergänzte sie und die Augen der beiden Mädchen fingen an seltsam zu glänzen.

„Oh jaaaaaaah… ." seufzte Lavender und beide schienen auf Wolke Sieben abzuheben.

Finnigan drehte sich zu seinem Freund um und grinste breit, ein unausgesprochenes „Na, was hab ich dir gesagt?" lag in seinen Augen. Harry stand einfach nur da und schaute die beiden Mädchen nur verwirrt an, traute weder seinen Augen noch seinen Ohren. Dachten sie wirklich, Malfoy war attraktiv? Aber haalt! Stop! Vielleicht waren sie ja auch nur eine Ausnahme, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Seamus schien seinen Gedanken zu lesen, denn er ergriff seine Hand wieder und zerrte ihn zum Kamin, wo Ginny Weasley saß und ein Buch las.

„Hey Ginny, was hältst du von Draco Malfoy?" sagte Seamus gerade heraus und Harry war wirklich sehr geschockt, als sich das rothaarige Mädchen in einer sehr zweideutigen Art kurz über ihre Lippen leckte.

„Er ist… nun, wenn ich nicht mit Josh zusammen wäre, hätte ich bestimmt sein Bild unter meinem Kopfkissen liegen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er einer der gutaussehendsten Typen an unserer Schule ist! Auch wenn er ein Charakterschwein ist." antwortete sie und wurde ein wenig rot während sie Harry einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Genau dieser wusste nicht was er sagen, geschweige denn denken sollte, sogar Ginny meinte, das Malfoy scharf war?! 

Waren sie denn alle verrückt geworden?!

Seamus musste ihn buchstäblich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zerren, denn der Junge war anscheinend zu perplex um sich daran zu erinnern, wie seine Beine funktionierten. Nach jedoch zwei Ravenclaw, fünf Hufflepuff und einer Slytherin, die alle ziemlich ähnlich auf die Frage, was sie über Draco Malfoy dachten, reagierten, nämlich wie verrückt rot anzulaufen (Hufflepuff), zu kichern (Ravenclaw), quietschen (wieder Hufflepuff) und tief zu schnurren und leise zu fäucheln (Slytherin), war Harry nur noch mehr verwirrt. Sehr, sehr, *sehr* verwirrt.

War die Welt des Untergangs oder war Malfoy, der Malfoy, mit dem er immer gestritten hatte, ernsthaft so gut-umwerfend-wieauchimmer-aussehend?

Aber warte! Lavender, Ginny und Parvati und all die anderen waren Mädchen, natürlich würden sie denken, dass er ganz okay aussah (Harry konnte sich geradeso dazu bringen, einzugestehen, dass Malfoy wirklich ein wenig besser als so manch anderen Leute, die er kannte, aussah), aber als Junge war das natürlich eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Das war dann auch genau das, was er dem irischen Junge erzählten, als sie an der Bibliothek vorbeikamen. Doch die Antwort, die er bekam, war nicht die, die er erwartet hatte.

„Nein Harry, denk nicht mal dran! Ich kann dir Kerle zeigen, die Malfoy auch attraktiv finden, oder sogar was mit ihm anfangen würden. Und wenn wir schon mal drüber reden, ich finde eh, es ist so langsam Zeit, dass wir dich endlich mal aus deiner Verleumdung kriegen!" sagte Seamus einfach.

„Verleumdung?!" empörte sich Harry schrill und war wieder mal geschockt. „Ich bin nicht in Verleumdung, ich bin 100% hetero, vielen Dank auch!" erwiderte er patzig und starrte seinen Klassenkameraden ärgerlich an.

Ein paar Schüler, die vorbeiliefen begannen zu kichern und zu glucksen und musterten ihn interessiert.

„Gibt's was zu Glotzen?!" Fauchte Harry die Schüler an und drehte sich um.

Seamus stand einfach nur da und beobachtete seinen Freund mit einem amüsierten Blick. Er war sich sicher, dass sein schwarzhaariger Freund ein wenig Hilfe brauchte, nicht nur in Sachen Erkennen Wie Scharf Draco Malfoy Ist.

„Ja, ja, Harry, andere Leute haben das auch schon gesagt. Und wo sind die heute?" erwiderte er dem Grünäugigen neckisch.

„Hey! Ich bin *hetero*! H-e-t-e-r-o! Es ist mir so was von scheißegal, wenn Draco Malfoy attraktiv ist oder nicht!"

„So, du denkst also ich bin scharf, Potter?!" sagte eine spöttische Stimme und als Harry herumwirbelte, schaute er direkt in das Gesicht eines sehr selbstgefällig grinsenden, blonden Slytherin mit grausilbernen Augen, der die Arme überkreuzt hatte und ihn ziemlich erwartend anschaute.

„Nein… Nein!!" Ereiferte Harry hektisch konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, das Röte auf seine Wangen kroch.

Seamus grinste wieder nur mal, wie eine Katze plus Kanarienvogel, als er Blaise Zabini hinter Draco auftauchen sah.

Der dunkelhaarige Slytherin zwinkerte ihm zu und der Ire erwiderte den Gruß mit eine Kusshand.

„Wirst du wohl damit aufhören!!" zischte Harry irritiert und versuchte unter allen Umständen Draco Malfoy *nicht* anzusehen. Aber es schien ein aussichtloses Unterfangen zu sein, denn es war als hätten die silbernen Augen eine magnetische Auswirkung auf ihn, denn als er seinen vorsichtig Blick hob, waren es eben diese Augen, die die seinigen fanden.

Jeder noch so kleine Kommentar, den er zuvor von den anderen Mädchen gehört hatte, wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum und er spürte wie seine Augen von den oh-so-hochgelobten glitzernden, silbernen Ovalen zu den, nur noch mehr gepriesenen, blonden und anscheinend so weich wie Seide sein sollenden Haaren und die Strähnen, die nur so sexy in Malfoys feingeschnittenes Gesicht hingen, wanderten.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es sich es nur einbildete, aber der Gryffindor konnte schwören, dass er den leichtesten Duft von Sommerregen und Pomelofrucht wahrnehmen konnte. Etwas begann in seinem Bauch zu kitzeln und dann stoppten Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen an den rosigen Lippen, die ganz leicht geöffnet waren und unglaublich weich aussahen.

Malfoy schien zu bemerken, was der dunkelhaarige Junge betrachtete, denn seine Zunge stahl sich aus seinem Mund und leckte verführerisch über seine Lippen, schien ihn zu necken.

Harry quiekte ein wenig und dann machte sein vernebeltes Gehirn die alles entscheidende Mitteilung: Du.wurdest.beim.Starren.erwischt!

Der Schwarzhaarige zwang seinen Blick sofort von Draco weg und tat dann das was ihm am logischsten erschien. Er rannte.

`*~*´

Ende Kapitel II

Na, was denkt ihr? Soll ich lieber gleich aufhören oder darf ich noch ein Kapitelchen schreiben?*Hundeblick* xD


	3. Fütterung der Tratschtanten

Hallihallo ihr alle!^_^*smile*

So~o, ich weiß, es hat mal wieder etwas gedauert, aber mit der Schule und Freunden komme ich nicht so oft zum schreiben und wenn die Inspiration dann nicht da ist… *soifz* Aber jetzt hab ich es doch geschafft und es ist sogar um die 2000 Zeichen länger als sonst*leichtlach* Gaanz toll, ich weiß!X'D 

Irgendwie wird die Fanfiction immer abgedrehter, je länger ich sie schreibe, die scheint irgendwie ihren eigenen Willen zu haben, denn so hatte ich das Kapitel eigentlich gar nicht geplant gehabt!*lach* Aber als ich noch während des Schreibens, am Anfang noch zusätzlich einen Satz eingefügt hat, hat der Inhalt dieses Kapitels eine völlig neue Form angenommen und auch wenn ich mit dem Teil ein wenig (aber nur ein ganzklitzekleines wenig!) von meinem Plot abgekommen bin, so bin ich recht zufrieden!^__^

Und zum meiner mehr oder weniger Erschrockenheit, wird meine Umgangssprache immer.. naja, umgangsprachlicher, also bidde ned zu arg geschockt sein, aber mit den (völlig fanfic-vermanipulierten*lol*) Charakteren komm ich einfach ned drum rum!*teehee*xD

Und doch kann ich mir vorstelle, dass einigen von euch besonders der Schluss gefallen „könnte"*kicher* Ich sag nur: UST!

So, womit jetzt alle Personen dran kommen, denen ich zu Füßen liege, denn sie bringen mich zum Grinsen, zum Lächeln, zum freudig Rumhüpfen und vorallem, dass was euch wohl am meisten wichtig is (oder auch ned^^"); zum Weiterschreiben!*g*

Knuddler und Kekse gehen an: 

Ralna (I meant, I am sorry, that I'm *such* a lazy git and not writing to you… but thanks for your review*bows* *huggles*); Lapis-chan (Mal schaun ob ich deine Lachmuskeln wieder beanspruchen kann!=); aderishia (Danggö^^); SilentJealousy (Yup, there is definitely more to come*grin*); Merilflower (*rotsei* Auch dir vielen Dank, auch für deine immense Begeisterung!*smile*); Angel334 (Ich hab mir deine Erlaubnis zu Herzen genommen*lach*); Rihannon (Mit deinem Review hast du meinen Enthusiasmus auch übelst angestachelt! Thx!*g*); Jacky (Kyolich? Das Wort muss ich merken*giggle*); Honighase (Danke schön*verbeug*); Chibi-Shi (*g* Nur raus mit der Begeisterung!*yay*); Saku-chan (Vielen, vielen, vielen Dank für dein Lob!^^); JaninaQ (Hoffe, ich hab dich nicht enttäuscht); maddyfan (Jup, unser guter Dumbledore weiß mal über [fast] alles Bescheid*lol*); Tinkalili (Wow, auch dir vielen Dank, deine Kommis sind klasse!^^ Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich fand Dumbledore ganz gut gelungen*sweatdrop* Tut mir leid, wenn er dir nicht gefällt); baboon (*lach* Dein Review ist mit Abstand eines der witzigstens! Danke dir!*verbeug* Und ich weeiß, ich krieg die englischen Wörter ned rauß^^"); Trinity81 (Kapitel 3 ist da, also bloß keinen Zwang!*duck* *wimmer* Dangge an dich); Honighase² (Schneller gings mal wieder nicht, hoffe, es gefällt dir dafür umso besser?^^); Queran (Ich hab geschrieben!*g*); und Robbyn (*tehehe* Also, ich bin mir sicher, dass dir Harry am Ende dieses Kapitels nicht mehr eingeschüchtert vorkommen wird*glucks* Auch ein Danke an dich) 

Danke, Danke, Danke an euch alle*verbeug* Dieser Teil ist teilweise auch nur wegen euch weitergeschrieben worden, da ihr mich so aufgemuntert habt!^_^

Okay, und jetzt noch ein kleines Special an _Vanilia_, da sie meine Grammatik, Satzstellung das letzte Mal bemängelt hat. Die Sache ist die, ich schreibe (verrückterweise) die Fanfic zuerst in Englisch (geht besser) und übersetzte sie dann ins Deutsche, aber versuche es eigentlich auch nicht nur sinngemäß zu übersetzten, sondern auch die typischen deutschen Ausdrücke einzufügen etc. (Ich bin 'ne native Deutsche, ich schwörs!*lol*) Naja, aber wie du ja gesehen hast, geht meine Satzstellung damit meistens flöten und oftmals stell ich die Fanfiction dann gleich online, ohne nochmal sie Probe zu lesen*faulsei* *ahem* Nach deinem kleinen Rüffel, hab ich dann Teil 2 nochmal überprüft/verbessert und die Fehler sind mir dann meistens selber peinlich und ich ärgere mich^^"

Ich wird mir aber jetzt viel Mühe geben, damit ich alles auch richtig schreibe! Und wegen den Schachtelsätzen… was soll ich sagen, ich krieg sie ned weg!xD Aber ehrlich vielen Dank für dein Review, jemand musste mir ja mal in den Hintern treten!^^'Ich hoff', ich hab mich verbessert!

Oh man, langes Vorwort, kurzer Sinn, viel Spaß beim Lesen, hoffe, es gefällt!*smile*

PS: Wer einen Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf ihn behalten!*gg*

****

„Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen"

Kapitel III: Fütterung der Klatschtanten

Und dann tat Draco etwas, das Blaise zusammenzucken ließ, denn sein Slytherinkumpan warf den Kopf in den Nacken und begann zu lachen, er lachte und lachte und lachte, als hätte er eine besorgniserregende Überdosis an „Aufmunterungszauber" abgekriegt.

Leute im Gang blieben stehen und starrten den blonden Jungen geschockt, verängstigt oder einfach nur perplex an, tuschelten aufgeregt hinter vorgehaltener Hand. 

Niemand bemerkte Mandy Brocklehurst, Hogwarts Tratsch- und Klatschtante Nr. 1 in der Menge stehen, doch ihre Ohren schienen mit einmal auf doppelte Größe angeschwollen zu sein. Sie sah seeehr interessiert aus.

„Sag mir," Malfoy gluckste und hielt sich seinen Bauch, der ganze Junge bebte immer noch vor Lachen, „Sag mir, ob Potter mich grad eindringlichst inspiziert hat… oh heilige Mutter von Avalon, *der* Harry Potter hat *mich* angestarrt wie irgendeine sabbernde Hufflepuffchick. Scheiße, die Welt geht wirklich unter!" Und er lachte nur noch mehr.

„Äh," war das Einzigste, was Blaise darauf antworten konnte und schaute seinen Freund ein wenig besorgt an. Noch nie, es war ihm ernst, noch nie hatte er den anderen Jungen schonmal so gesehen. Vielleicht war der Druck des Aufsatzes doch ein bisschen zu viel gewesen.

„Jep, ich wage zu behaupten, dass er das tatsächlich getan hat." Antwortete Seamus und grinste schelmisch während er sich neben Zabini stellte und dem Slytherin ein spitzbübisches Lächeln schenkte.

„Oh Morgana, ich glaubs nich'. Ich mein, ich weiß, dass ich absolut fantastisch und umwerfend aussehe, aber dass Potter das mal auffallen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber, es könnte sich durchaus als praktisch erweisen."

Und mit diesen Worten strich sich Malfoy elegant die nicht vorhandenen Staubkörner von seinem teuren Umhang, sein typisches, selbstzufriedenes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht und die Arroganz, die er während seinem Lachanfall verloren hatte, umgab ihn wieder.

„Ich gehe zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ich muss immer noch zwei Rollen Pergament für Zauberkunst schreiben. Bis später, Zabini." Der blonde Junge nickte seinem Kumpel zu, drehte sich um und ging, graziös wie immer natürlich, in die Richtung des Slytherin Territoriums davon.

Die Menge starrte ihm hinther.

Es war egal, wie seltsam sich ein Malfoy verhielt, er würde immer einen tiefen Eindruck bei den Menschen, die ihm begegnet waren, hinterlassen.

„Hey Blai, was hälst du von einer kleinen Knutschsession?" Fragte Seamus gradeheraus nachdem Draco hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, und ließ seine Finger den Oberarm des dunkelhaarigen Jungen hochtapseln.

Und Zabini wäre nicht in Slytherin gewesen, wenn er das oh-so-offensichtliche Angebot abgelehnt hätte.

`*~*´

Sein Atem raste, sein Herz schlug so wild, als wäre er die Treppenstufen des Nordturmes, in dem Wahrsagen stattfand, dreimal hoch und wieder runtergerannt. Seine Stirn wies ein paar Schweißperlen auf und sein Knie waren weich, als hätte er gerade einen… ähm, okay, vergesst es.

Harry war nach seinem eher unglücklichen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy den ganzen Weg in die Sicherheit seines Schlafsaales zurückgerast. Der Junge lag nun auf seinem Bett, das Gesicht in sein Kissen vergraben und sein ganzer Kopf glühte wie das Kaminfeuer unten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er konnte Seamus schwören, sobald dieser auch nur einen Fuß in diesen Raum setzten würde, würde er so gut wie tot sein. Wie konnte er ihn auch nur so peinlich stellen?!"

Zehn Finger krallten sich in den weichen Stoff des Kissens und Harry machte einen lauten, frustrierten und irgendwie undefinierbaren Laut.

Warum stolperte eigentlich immer nur er in solche Situationen?! Es war einfach nicht fair!

Natürlich dachte er nicht, dass Draco Malfoy attraktiv war! Der Tag, an dem er *das* sagen würde, wäre der Tag, an dem Voldemort eine Muggel Wohltätigkeitsorganisations gründen würde!

Wer hatte überhaupt jemals behauptet dass Malfoy scharf war?! Leute, die sowas sagten, mussten wirklich bescheuert sein! Weder war nämlich sein dämliches blondes Haar anziehend, noch seine merkwürdigen grauen Augen, die wie füssiges Silber funkeln konnte und… halt.

Wart mal 'ne Sekunde.

Zurückspulen bitte.

Woher um Himmels Willen war denn das jetzt gekommen?!

Sich dazu entschließend, dass Seamus nicht nur tot sein, sondern qualvoll und grausam enden würde, drehte sich Harry um und fragte sich, wie er Malfoy je wieder ins Gesicht blicken konnte (also nicht, dass er es wollte). Der Gryffindor verzog seine Züge zu einer gequälten Grimasse als das Bild eines Lippen-leckenden, sexy-aussehenden Slytherin in seinem Gedächtnis auftauchte. Schon wieder.

Und so dreinschauend fand ihn ein paar Sekunden später sein bester Freund Ron, rothaarig, sommersprossig und bei guter Laune, als er das Zimmer betrat.

Ron pfiff munter die Melodie zu „Always looking on the bright Side of Life", ein Muggellied, dass Hermione mal gesungen hatte. Doch als der Rotschopf seinen Kumpel ziemlich fertig auf seinem Bett liegen sah, stoppte er mitten bei „bright Side" und warf Harry einen halb besorgten, halb neugierigen Blick zu.

„Harry, was is' los?" Fragte Ron, der gute Ron, doch eben genannter Junge schaute nur noch mehr gequält drein.

„Nichts, ehrlich." War die einzigste Antwort, die der Weasley Junge bekam, doch Ron wäre nicht Ron wenn er sich so einfach abschütteln lassen würde.

„Harry, Kumpel, um ehrlich zu sein, du schaust überhaupt nicht wie ‚Nichts'" aus." Sagte der rothaarige Gryffindor und setzte sich auf die Kante von Harrys Bett.

„Es ist besser, wenn du nicht fragst, wirklich." Erwiderte Harry und versuchte es mit einem schiefen Grinsen, was jedoch misslang, als Blond-Grauäugig-Sexy-Ehrm-Irre(!) abermals einen mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen anzusehen schien, die stürmigen Augen blitzen.

Harry fiepte.

„Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Soll ich Hermione holen? Wirst du etwa krank?" fragte sein bester Freund und das Blau in Rons Augen wurde besorgt.

Krank. Ja, krank war die passende Beschreibung. Er musste krank werden, wenn er an etwas anderes im Bezug zu Draco Malfoy dachte, als ihm in seinen arroganten, purblütigen Arsch treten zu wollen.

Oh Merlin hilf, er war sich absolut sicher, dass ihm Malfoy diesen Ausrutscher bis ans Ende seines Lebens unter die Nase reiben würde. Er war *so* geliefert.

„Nein, ich bin in Ordnung, ich werd' nicht krank. Ich werd nur… ." verrückt, letztendlich.

Harry grinste den Rotschopf schief an und versuchte ihn irgendwie zu bsänftigen. Er wusste Rons Sorge wirklich zu schätzen, doch manchmal dachte er, dass sein Kumpel ein wenig *zu* überbesorgt um ihn war.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja." Der Stolz der Zaubererwelt nickte bestimmt.

Ron schien sich sichtbar zu entspannen und erwiderte dann das Grinsen.

„Gut, aber, naja, ich bin immer da, falls du reden willst… ehrm, du weißt ja." Sagte der Jüngste der Weasley Brüder ein wenig unbeholfen und schaute unsicher, kratze sich am Kopf.

„Ja, das weiß ich Ron, danke." Erwiderte der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge und ein kribblig warmes Gefühl blubberte in seinem Bauch, dass ihm sagte, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte.

Trotzdem, das Gefühl war nicht ganz so angenehm, wie das, an das er sich erinnerte, als er in die merkurfarbene Augen eines gewissen Jemanden geschaut hatte, und nicht zu vergessen dieses anziehende selbstzufriedene Grinsen, das eigentlich fast schon als sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck zählte… .

Scheiße! Wo war die nächste Klippe von der man sich stürzen konnte?!

Harry fühlte wie er abermals errötete und verfluchte sich für seine verräterischen Gedanken. Er hatte kein Interesse an Malfoy, verdammt! Konnte das mal bitte wer seinem blöden Unterbewusstsein sagen?! 

„Also, Harry, der Grund warum ich dich überhaupt gesucht habe… willst du ne kleine Partie Schach mit mir spielen? Als ich Hermione gefragt hab', hat sie nur angefangen unsere Hausaufgaben aufzuzählen und wieviele Monate wir noch zu den Prüfungen hätten. Ich bin so schnell geflohen wie ich nur konnte." Lenkte Ron den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor von seinen seltsamen, langsam ihm Angst einjagenden Gedanken ab und Harry nickte hastig.

„Ja, Schach! Ausgezeichnete Idee, würd ich sagen. Schach ist wirklich gut!" Plapperte er dümmlich nur um seine merkwürdigen Gedanken aus seinem Gedächtnis und hoffentlich für immer aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen.

Der Rotschopf zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sein Mundwinkel verzog sich suspekt.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass mit dir alles stimmt?" Fragte und beäugte Harry misstrauisch.

Sein Freund nickte nur.

`*~*´

Die zwei Rollen Pergament lagen vor ihm und starrten ihn wortlos an. Warteten bis die Adlerfeder, die vor Tinte nur so triefte, sich *endlich* senken und sie mit Worte füllen würde.

Draco Malfoy seufzte und die Finger seiner linken Hand begannen ungeduldig auf der Oberfläche des Glasstisches im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu klopfen. Währendessen versuche er sich an die Entwicklung und die Funktion des _Converto Charms_ to erinnern, ein Zauber, der einen dazu befähigte, für einen gewissen Zeitraum eine fremde Sprache zu beherrschen, um mit Zauberern aus anderen Ländern kommunizieren zu können.

Auch wenn Draco diesen Spruch als sehr hilfreich empfand, wenn er denn mal gemeistert war, denn dann konnte er endlich eine logische Konversation mit den französischen Purblutmiezen halten (er hatte es schon immer als äußerst kompliziert empfunden, dass sich die Franzosen weigerten, Englisch zu sprechen), sein Gedächtnis verweigerte anscheinend jeglichen Zugriff auf die Information von genanntem Zauberspruch.

Dafür schwebten vor seinem inneren Auge jadegrüne Augen und… wollten ihn verdammt nochmal nicht in Ruhe lassen!!

Draco fluchte leise und seufzte verzweifelt, während er sein Gesicht in seine Hände vergrub.

Ehrlich, Potter peinlich zu stellen und ihn zu ägern war lustig gewesen, aber nun könnte sich das dumme Narbengesicht langsam verziehen und ihn sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren lassen.

„Dra~akeyy!" Sang eine zuckersüße Stimme plötzlich und der blonde Junge verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse, als er bemerkte, dass sich jemand zu ihm setzt. Pansy. Jene alles Verkörpernde, das er jetzt *nicht* sehen wollte!

„Was machst du denn da, Drakey-poo?"

„Hoffen, dass wir demnächst lernen, wie man absolut nervtötende Weiber, die's nicht blicken, wenn man beschäftig ist, in schleimige und eklige Nacktschnecken verhext und Nenn.Mich.Nicht.Bei.Diesem.Namen, Parkinson!!" Antwortete ihr der aristokratische Slytherin und funkelte seine Klassenkameradin gereizt an.

„Aber… ." Meinte das braunhaarige Mädchen und ihre Augen wurden wässerig.

„Kein Aber! Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du mich in Ruhe lassen sollst, ich werd' nicht mit dir ausgehen, und das nächste Mal wenn du mich mit einen von deinen lächerlichen Spitznamen anredest, werd' ich für sorgen, damit du dein Leben in Zukunft als Vogelscheuche im Garten von dem groß wie dämlichen Einfaltspinsel fristest!"

Das Mädchen zitterte nun, ihre Augen waren fast überflutet von salzigen Tränen und sie begann zu schniefen.

„Du… du bist… ," Pansy schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen, „du bist so gemein, Drakey, was hab ich dir getan?!!" Schrie das Slytherinmädchen auf und ihre Unterlippe bebte.

„Du gehst mir auf'n Geist, du bist eine Nervsäge und du checkst es einfach nicht, wenn jemand nicht an dir interessiert ist. Und ich bin es nicht!"

Die hellblauen Augen des Mädchens wurden erzürnt und Draco überlegte nur für einen kurzen Moment ob das so gut gewesen war, denn es war schließlich nur zu bekannt, dass Frauen zu gemeingefährlichen Biestern werden konnten, und er persönlich wollte seinen _männlichen Stolz _noch 'ne Weile behalten, als Pansy ihn anfuhr:

„Oh, aber an Potter bist du interessiert?! Muss ich jetzt 'ne Brille tragen, die Haare abschneiden und mir ne verdammte Narbe aufmalen, damit du mich endlich bemerkst oder was?! Ich hasse dich, du bist so gemein!!"

Mit diesen Worten Pansy wollte einen dramatischen Abgang machen, als der junge Malfoyerbe sie am Handgelenk packte und herumdrehte.

„Was?!" Fuhr er sie an, geschockt, gereizt und verwirrt zur selben Zeit.

„Leugne es doch nicht oder dachtest du etwa, dass es für immer dein kleines Geheimnis bleiben würde?! Ich hab Mandy Brocklehurst drüber reden gehört! Dass du mehr als glücklich über die Tatsache warst, dass dich Potter praktisch mit seinen Augen ausgezogen hat!! Und all die Zeit hast du mich denken lassen, dass du an mir interessiert wärst!" Begann das Mädchen ihr Theater wieder.

„Ich will nichts von Potter, wollte nie etwas und werde auch nie etwas wollen!" fauchte Draco wütend und schaute das Mädchen zornig an, welches leicht zu wimmern begonnen hatte, „und ich habe dir, als du mir zum ersten Mal gesagt hast, dass du was von mir willst, klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich dich nicht leiden kann. Und wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich muss eine kleine, erbärmliche Ravenclaw Tratschtasche zur Schnecke machen. Und wage es ja nicht, *irgendwem* von diesem vollkommen Scheiß zu erzählen, klar?"

Was blieb der dunkelhaarige Slytherin anderes übrig als zu nicken und als sich ihr blonder Ex-Schwarm umdrehte, sein Umhang wirbelte beeindruckend um ihn herum, die silbernen Augen funkelten entschlossen und seine Kleidung zeigten ein wenig von seiner schlanken und doch kräftigen Statur, konnte sie nur daran denken, dass Potter wirklich ein verdammt glücklicher Bastard war!

`*~*´

Harry und Ron hatten grade ihr drittes Schachspiel angefangen als Parvati und Lavender in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Sie tuschelten aufgeregt hinter ihren Händen und als sie Harry entdeckten begannen sie albern zu kichern.

„Oh Harry, sowas hätte ich ja niemals vermutet!" seufzte das dunkelhäutige Mädchen mit glitzernden Augen, „das ist ja sooooo niedlich!"

Ron schaute seinen Freund verwundert an, doch Harry konnte die beiden Mädchen nur perplex anstarren, zog seine Stirn in Falten.

„Ja, aber du hättest uns wirklich schon früher erzählen können! Wir hätten es echt verstanden!" Fügte Lavender verständnisvoll hinzu und schaute den schwarzhaarigen Jungen fast schon bewundernd an.

„Ah, sorry Mädels, aber könntet ihr mir mal bitte verraten wovon ihr überhaupt redet?" Fragte Harry, schaute forschend und wurde noch verwirrter als die beiden Mädchen wieder anfingen rumzukieksen.

„Oh, du musst es nicht mehr abstreiten, wir beide wissen nun schließlich die Wahrheit! Trotzdem bewundern wir deinen Mut! Es muss sooo hart gewesen sein, es die ganze Zeit zu verstecken!"

Mit diesen Worten knuddelten Lavender und Parvati ihren total irritierten Klassenkameraden einmal und lächelte dann nur, als würden sie versuchen ihn zu ermutigen, während sie sich auf ihren Weg in den Mädchenschlafsaal machen.

Harry sah aus, wie jemand, dem man völlig unerwartet eine Torte ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte und es immer noch zu realisieren versuchte.

„Wovon in Godrics Namen haben die beiden grad geredet, Harry?! Hast du etwas vor uns verheimlicht?" Platze es aus Ron heraus, als die beiden Gryffindormädchen sicher aus Hörweite verschwunden waren und schaute seinen Kumpel neugierig aber auch ein wenig enttäuscht an.

„Nichts! Ich weiß doch selbst nicht wovon sie gelabert haben! Ich hab nichts vor dir und Hermione versteckt, ich mein, ihr seid meine besten Freunde! Vielleicht haben Lavender und Parvati nur was erfunden. Du weißt doch, wie Klatsch und Tratschsüchtig die beiden sind!" verteidigte sich Harry und hoffte, dass Ron ihm glauben würde. Trotzdem, das Verhalten von Patil und Brown war wirklich… komisch gewesen.

Doch der Junge, der Lebte sollte sehr bald herausfinden, was die beiden aufgedrehten Mädchen gemeint hatten, denn nur 10 Minuten später stürmte Hermione, schlaueste Hexe, die Hogwarts vielleicht jemals gesehen hatte, buschiges Haar und immer mit einem Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm zu sehen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum und auch sie redete den Jungen mit den rabenschwarzen Haaren, der gerade die vierte Partie Schach gegen Ron verlor, an. Naja, aber im Gegensatz von Parvati und Lavender tat sie es in einer völlig anderen Art.

„Harry James Potter!!" Wetterte das lockig-haarige Mädchen in ihrer „Ich-weiß-dass-du-meine-beste-und-teuerste-Porzellanvase-zerdeppert-hast-und-werde-dich-dafür-jetzt-bestrafen!" Tonlage.

Genannter Junge zuckte zusammen und ließ seinen Turm, mit dem er gerade eine Zug hatte machen wollen, auf den Teppichboden fallen vor Schreck.

„Ehrm, hi 'Mione?" Er drehte sich um und lächelte seine Freundin zögernd an.

„Komm mir bloß nicht mit ‚Hi 'Mione!'" Sagte das Mädchen und verengte ihre Augen ärgerlich. Mit ihrem wilden Haar, das ihr Gesicht umgab, sah sie wirklich einschüchternd aus.

Sie knallte ihre Bücher, die sie mit sich getragen hatte, auf den Tisch und schaute ihren besten Freund durchdringend an.

„Hättest du bitte die Güte mir zu erzählen, warum Mandy Brucklehurst, die größte Labertasche Hogwarts mir gerade erzählt hat, dass du eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy am Laufen hast?! Gerade DRACO MALFOY?! Und warum bekommen Ron und ich, dieses doch nicht ganz unwichtige Detail deines Leben, als anscheinend Letzte in diesem ganzen Schloss mit?! Ich muss schon sagen Harry, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht!" Schmipfte sie ihn aus und überkreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Wa… was?!" gurgelte Harry und wurde blass wie eine Wand. Hermiones Worte wiederhallten in seinem Kopf und dazu kam dann noch Rons vollkommen geschockter und entgeisteter Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du was?!" Hörte er seinen Freund schreien und sah, wie dessen Gesicht eine verblüffend ähnliche Farbe wie die seiner Haare annahm. Ron sprang auf und starrte den anderen Jungen an.

„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!" schien Ron zu sagen, doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, da seine Sicht plötzlich verschwommen wurden und die Geräusche um ihn herum verdickten sich zu einem matschigen Brei aus Lärm.

Er sah nur noch wie Hermione sich anscheinend über ihn beugte und ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn legte, er hörte was von „Gehts… nicht.. gut?" 

Dann rollten seine Augen nach innen und er fiel glorreich in Ohnmacht.

Poppy Pomfrey war schon seit vielen, vielen Jahren die Krankenschwester im Krankenflügel. Eigentlich wusste sie schon gar nicht mehr so genau, seit wievielen Jahren sie sich nun schon um Schüler kümmerte, die krank geworden waren, weil sie gedacht hatten, sie könnten nachts barfuss durch die Korridore schleichen oder beim Quidditchspielen von ihrem Besen gefallen waren oder einfach ohne Vorwarnung in Ohnmacht fielen, wie ihr neuester Patient, der berühmte Harry Potter.

Sie seufzte, während sie seine Temperatur überprüfte, immer von den wachsamen Augen seiner besten Freunde Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley beobachtet.

Oh ja, Harry Potter war schon mehr als oft hier gewesen. Brachte sich immer in Schwierigkeiten, der Junge, sei es nun eine Attacke von halblebendigen bösen Lorden oder gefährliche Riesenschlangen oder Verrätern oder eine Begegnung mit dem halblebendigen dunklen Lord, der *ziemlich* lebendig geworden war.

„Hat er sich in den letzten Tagen über irgendwelche Schmerzen oder Unwohlsein beschwert?" Fragte sie die beiden 6.Klässler während sie seinen Puls zählte.

„Naja… Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er vor ein paar Tagen gemeint hat, dass er 'n bisschen Kopfscmerzen und Schwindel hatte. Aber er ist ziemlich Wetterfühlig, und da es in den letzten Tagen ein andauernder Wechsel von Sonne, Regen, Wolken war, hab ich mir nicht weiter allzu viele Gedanken gemacht." Beantwortete Ron ihre Frage.

„Nun gut, vielleicht war es einfach nur zuviel Stress oder Anstrenung, ich werde warten, bis er aufwacht und ihm etwas gegen seine Empfindlichkeit geben und dann wird er gehen können. Und genau das könnt ihr nun auch tun. Mr. Potter geht es gut, ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen." Sagte Madam Pomfrey und scheuchte die beiden aus dem Raum.

`*~*´

--(Vor noch gar nicht allzu langer Zeit)--

Wir freuen uns ihnen Mandy Brocklehurst vorstellen zu dürfen, Hogwarts meist gefürchteste Labertasche und ein wirklicher Profi, wenn es darum geht, blanke Fakten in die absurdesten und merkwürdigsten Geschichten umzuwandeln.

Brauchst eine Story, über ein Hufflepuff Mädchen, welches unüberlegterweise mit einem Slytherin geschlafen hat und jetzt schwanger ist? Frag sie und sie wird dir von dem neuesten Gerücht erzählen, dass Hannah Abbott in der Tat ein wenig runder aussieht als sonst.

Willst wissen, warum Terry Boot für zwei Tage nicht anwesend war, sie wird dir erzählen, dass sie mitbekommen hat, dass er ein Schloss und eine Millionen Galleonen geerbt hat und sich nach der Schule eine Insel im Atlantik kaufen will und sich dort niederlassen.

Auch wenn die meisten ihrer Stories wirklich lächerlich und unrealistisch waren, so ist es ja allgemein bekannt, dass die Menschen das lachhafteste Zeug glauben, sei es nur fantastisch oder schockend genug.

Und wie man sich jetzt vorstellen kann, war Miss Brocklehurst *äußerst* erfreut, als ihr heute der perfekte Mix von Fantastisch und Schock praktisch in den Schoss fiel. Nämlich als sie zufällig einen Streit mitbekam, der wie gewöhnlich stattfand, wenn die schärfsten, ehrm, der Autor entschuldigt sich und verändert ihre Wortwahl zu „_die spannungsgeladende Feindschaft habende_" Rivalen, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy aufeinander trafen.

Oh ja, zuzusehen, wie Potter verlegen-peinlich unter dem intensiven Blick des heftig begehrten und umschwärmten Slytherin errötete, und wie unglaublich sexy Malfoy ausgesehen hatte, während er für Potter lasziv die Lippen leckte, hatte sie wirklich entzückt.

Und wer hätte auch jemals *daran* gedacht! Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter hatten ein mehr als intimes Verhältnis zueinander, oh nur Merlin allein wusste, wie die Schule auf diese exquisite Nachricht reagieren würde! Und niemand würde sie je wieder eine „dumme Tratschsüchtige Kuh" nennen, wie dieser blöde Justin Finch-Fletchley es mal getan hatte!

Sie war also in einer mehr als heiteren Stimmung, als sie zur Bibliothek lief und das dringende Bedürfnis hatte ihre sensationellen Neuigkeiten an die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts zu verkünden.

Und das Schicksal schien es gut mit ihr zu meinen, denn sie entdeckte ihre „Schwestern im Packt" Lavender und Paravti.

„Hey, Lavi, Parti!" rief sie enthusiastisch aus und winkte, "habt ihr schon das Neueste gehört?!"

Die ganze Bücherei hörte ihr nun zu, stellte sie befriedigt fest und kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass Madam Pince fast die Bäume hochging, weil sie es gewagt hatte, so laut zu schreien. 

Das Mädchen grinste selbstzufrieden, oh jaaaaah, dies würde die Nachricht des Jahres werden!

Ihr beiden Gryffindorkumpaninnen winkten sie zu ihnen her und als sie langsam zu ihren Freunden stolzierte, schaute sie aus und fühlte sich wie die Königin von England.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Hermione Granger, eine von Harrys besten Freuden, an ihrem Stammplatz sitzen, und um die fünf Bücher lagen um sie verstreut auf dem Tisch.

Wusste sie, dass ihr Freund sich nachts wahrscheinlich aus dem Gryffindorturm stahl um den blonden Slytherin zu treffen oder unterstützte sie vielleicht sogar diese Beziehung?

Mandy wusste es nicht und im Moment war es ihr auch relativ egal, denn sie würde diejenige sein, die diese Beziehung aufdecken würden.

„Hey Mandy, was ist los?" Fragte Lavender mehr als neugierig und blinzelte aufgeregt. Parvati rückte ihren Stuhl näher zu ihrer Gryffindorfreundin.

„Werdet ihr niemals erraten!" Erwiderte das gefragte Mädchen und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich hinsetzte und nochmals überprüfte ob auch ja jeder zuhörte.

„Oh erzähl, erzäh, erzähl!" Das dunkelhäutige Mädchen quietschte und lehnte sich zu der Ravenclaw über, dass sich auch ja nichts verpassen würde.

„Nu~un," Sagte Mandy und genoss die gespannten Blicke ihrer Freundinnen und strich sich übertrieben langsam eine ihrer erdbeerblonden Strähnen hinters Ohr.

„Oh komm schon Mandy, sei nicht so fies!" Schmollte Lavender leicht und rutschte aufgeregt auf der Sitzfläche ihres Stuhles herum.

„Okay, also, ich bin vor ein paar Minuten durch den Gang gelaufen, auf dem Weg hierher, war völlig ahnungslos, doch als ich dann plötzlich um die Ecke bog, da an dem Potrait vom dem alten, senilen Zauberer mit dem lila-sternigen Spitzhut, sah ich… ." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause.

„Was?! Was hast du gesehen???" Parvati krallte ihre Finger in den hölzernen Tisch vor Nervösität.

„Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy… und sie haben… ." erzählte Mandy weiter und machte ein vielversprechendes Gesicht, war äußerst zufrieden als sie sah, dass die Granger sie nun misstrauisch musterte. Hermiones Augenbrauen verzogen sich kritisch, als sie hörte, dass der Namen ihres Freundes erwähnt wurde.

„Was haben sie gemacht? Oh sag schon, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber, sa~aag!" jammerte Lavender wie eine gequälte Katze.

„Ihr werdets nicht glauben, wenn ichs euch erzähle!" Sagte das blonde Mädchen und hob ihren Zeigefinger, „ich hab gesehen wie Potter Malfoy wie ein hypnotisiertes Karnickel angeschaut hat, während Malfoy verführerisch seine Lippen geleckt hat! Und Potter ist knallrot geworden! Ihr hättet es sehen sollen, er is angelaufen, wie'n Ertsklässler, der mit seinem Schwarm sein erstes Date hat!" Sagte die Ravenclaw eindringlich und zitterte fast vor Spannung. Oh, es war so aufregend, die beiden heißesten Jungs der ganzen Schule hatten eine Liebesaffäre miteinander! Wenn sie nur daran dachte, die beiden in einem geheimen und leeren Klassenzimmer, eng ineinanderverschlungene Körper, keuchend, nach Luft schnappend… sie stoppte ihre Gedanken.

„WAS?! Machst du Witze?!" rief Parvati aus und sah aus wie ein kleines Kind an Weihnachten. Ihre Augen funkelten wie der ganze Weihnachtsbaum an sich und sie begann zu quietschen, „oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott!!"

„Das ist soo niedlich!! Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben ein heimliches Verhältnis?!" Platze es aus Lavender heraus und ihr Verhalten glich dem ihrer Freundin sehr.

Mit einem Schlag war es still in der Bibliothek.

Still, dass man eine Stecknadel auf den Boden hätte fallen hören können.

Als sich Mandy umschaute, entdeckte sie, dass jeder sie anstarrte, Müner hingen offen, sogar Madan Pinca hatte vergessen, die Schüler zu ermahnen, dass sie ruhig sein sollten, und das Buch, welches sie gerade las, glitt ihr fast aus ihrem Griff.

Ein dezentes Räuspern störte die Stille und Mandy schaute auf, fand Hermione Granger vor sich, die sie verärgert anschaute.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber sags mir wenn ich mich täusche, aber ich hab dich gerade diesen furchtbaren Unsinn sagen hören, nämlich dass Harry eine Affäre mit Draco Malfoy haben soll!" Sagte sie spitz und schaute das Ravenclaw Mädchen ärgerlich an.

„Nun," antwortete Mandy cool und ließ sich durch das Verhalten der Andere nicht stören, „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, die ich mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und sie mal überprüfen lassen, denn Harry würde sich, zu deiner Information, niemals so mit Malfoy abgeben. Und sowieso, jeder weiß doch, dass du es liebst zu tratschen und irgendwelchen Klatsch über andere Leute zu erzählen, Brocklehurst, und normalerweise würde ich dich auch in Frieden lassen, aber ich werde nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen, wie du solchen… Irrsinn über meinen Freund verbreitest." Erwiderte Hermione und das Braun ihrer Augen funkelte gefährlich.

„Würdest du mich dann bitte mal aufkläre, warum Malfoy seine Lippen für deinen oh-so-unschuldigen Frend geleckt hat und warum dieser rot angelaufen ist? Gibs doch zu, du kannst nur den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Harry an jemand anderem interessiert ist als dir!"

Gab das Mädchen schnippisch zurück und Hermiones Wangen wurden leicht rötlich, jedoch nicht von Verlegenheit sonder von leichter Wut.

„Ich werd mir diesen Unsinn nicht länger anhören! Aber wenn du Harry irgendwie schädigst, dann wirst du es bereuen!" Zischte die clevere Hexe zornig und jeder der Hermione kannte, wusste, dass Mandy es *wirklich* bereuen würde.

Das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren schnappte sich die Bücher von ihrem Tisch und mit einem letzten bösen Blick an Brocklehurst verschwand sie aus der Bibliothek.

Parvati und Lavender schauten ihr ein wenig besorgt hinterher, sie waren schließlich im gleichen Haus und Jahr, doch die blonde Ravenclaw winkte ab und sagte ihnen, sie sollten sich nicht zuviele Gedanken machen.

--(Zurück in die Gegenwart)--

Doch Gedanken machen, dass hätte sich Miss Brocklehurst, denn sie hatte nicht dran gedacht, welche Konsequenzen ihre Tratschleidenschaft mit sich bringen würde. Weder dachte sie daran, dass sie vollkommen unangebracht über einen Malfoy gesprochen hatten und eben jener betroffene Malfoy gerade durch das Schloss stürmte und nach ihr suchte, nur ein Ziel hatte: Zerstörung!

Niemals, er konnte schwören, niemals war ein Malfoy Teil eines so absoluten Bockmistes gewesen! Er! Eine Affäre mit Potter?! Wie krank konnte man sein?!

Draco knurrte und seine grauen Augen grellten auf wie ein Blitz. Brocklehurst würde dafür bezahlen, dass sie solche lächerlichen Gerüchte verbreitete! Niemand, niemand würde solche Lügen über einen Malfoy erzählen und sich unbeschädigt herauswinden! Vielleicht sollte er ihr ihre Oberweite weghexen oder ihre Nase zehnfache Größe anschwellen lassen oder ihr einen hartnäckigen Aknefluch auf den Hals jagen! Oder… .

Der blonde Slytherin verfestigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab und seine Augen suchten nach dem erbärmlichen Mädchen.

Sie.war.so.gut.wie.tot!

Er schnappte sich einen Hufflepuff 3.Klässler, der zufällig herum stand und sich anscheinend mit einem Portrait zu unterhalten versuchte (also wirklich, Hufflepuffs waren wirklich jämmerlich!) und funkelte ihn an.

„Wo ist Mandy Brocklehurst!" Knurrte er aggressiv und seine Augen verengten sich zu zwei Schlitzen. Er sah wirklich furchteinflößend aus.

Der arme Junge wurde blass und begann leich zu zittern, „Ich… ich… letzes Mal.. gesehen h-hab, Bi-Bibliothek!" Brachte er nur quiekend heraus, furchtbar eingeschüchtert und schaute den drei Jahre älteren Slytherin ängstlich an.

Draco ließ von ihm ab und drehte sich um in Richtung Bücherei, seine Gedanken immer noch voll von Dingen, die er mit der gelieferten Ravenclaw machen würe.

Wenn jemand nur das kleinste Detail dieses Gerüchtes mitkriegen würde, war sein guter Ruf für immer ruiniert!

Alsob er mit Potter rummachen würde! Es war einfach so… unvorstellbar, so abstpßend, dass er nicht mal dran denken konnte!

Und als ob er Potter jemals so anfassen… eew.

Draco zog, mal wieder, eine Grimasse und versuchte dieses komische Gefühl der Unruhe, dass durch seine Venen kroch, von sich abzuschütteln. Ehrlich, wenn der Rest des Schuljahres auch so ablaufen würde, dann würde er Falten kriegen, oder noch schlimmer… graue Haare!

Doch bevor er sich noch mehr Sorgen machen konnte, was für ein Effekt, dieses ganze Disaster auf ihn haben könnte, entdeckte er ein paar Meter vor ihm einen verräterischen erdbeerblonden Schopf, der sich mit einem anderen Mädchen unterhielt.

„BROCKLEHURST!" Brüllte er, sein Zorn erreichte ein neues Maximum.

Das Mädchen neben der Ravenclaw verabschiedete sich hastig und verschwand so schnell sie nur konnte, aus Dracos Blickfeld.

Mandy zuckte sichtbar zusammen und drehte sich dann zu dem wütenden Jungen um.

„Ahm… hallo Malfoy!" Sagte sie mit schwächelnder Stimme, lächelte vorsichtig und schrumpfte mindestens 5 Zentimeter unter dem tödlichen Blick des Slytherin.

Es war das erste Mal, dass der aristokratische Blonde überhaupt zu ihr sprach und auch wenn sie wusste, damit sie ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten steckte, so konnte sie nicht anders, als seine seidigen Harry, seine funkelnden Augen und sein spitzes, wenn auch fein geschnittenes Gesicht zu bewundern.

Malfoy hob seine Hand, in der sich immer noch sein Zauberstab befand und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen, „Hast noch irgendwas zu sagen, bevor ich dich in einen widerlichen und ekelerregenden Flubberwum verhexe und an die Riesenkranken verfüttere, da du es gewagt hast, den Malfoynamen durch den Schmutz zu ziehen?" Bellte der Slytherin zornig, sein Zauberstab bebte leicht.

Brocklehurst schluckte schwer und begann zu schwitzen, oh oh, sie hatte wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem.

„Ährm, ist Potter gut im Bett?" Krächzte sie, da dass der erste Gedanke war, der ihr in den Sinn kam und quiekte auf, als ein orangfarbener Blitz an ihr vorbeizischte, sie nur um Millimeter verfehlte.

Das war offensichtlich die falsche Antwort gewesen.

Mandy öffnete vorsichtig eines ihrer Augen und schaute sofort in zwei stürmischgraue Ovale, die seltsam funkelten.

„Du solltest besser froh sein, dass der Fluch sein Zielf verfehlt hat, Brocklehurst. Und nun wirst du erfahren, was es heißt, wenn du dich mit einem Malfoy einlässt… ." Sagte der hellhaarige Junge mit gesenkter Stimme und sie konnte seinen samtigen Atem an ihrer Wange vorbeistreifen spüren.

Ihr Gedächtnis wurde nebelig und sie fing an zu verstehen, warum jeder so fasziniert und verzaubert von Draco Malfoy war. Nur seine bloße Anwesenheit und Nähe machte einen schwindelig und das Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen, der Atem wurde stoßend…

Und die ganze Magie verschwand, als Draco einen Schritt zurück trat und sein Zauberstab abermals auf sie richtete, dieses Mal auf ihre Nase. Sie war sich sicher, dass sein nächster Zauber sie nicht verfehlen würde, wenn nicht… 

„Malfoy!!" Unterbrach sie eine Stimme plötzlich und die Ravenclaw, die sich schon mental auf ihr Ende vorbeireitet hatte, seufzte erleichtert.

In der Mitte des Ganges, immer noch ein wenig blass aussehend, stand mit funkelnden smaragdgrünen Augen, Harry Potter, der Junge, Der Gerade Ein Leben Gerettet Hatte. Auch wenn es nur Mandy Brocklehursts war.

Er schaute den Slytherin gefährlich an und hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Verpiss dich, Potter!!" antwortete Malfoy in seiner gewöhnlichen „Potter Umgangsprache" und seine Aufmerksamkeit schweifte von dem Mädchen zu seinem „Lieblingsfeind".

„Oh, also wenn du mich so nett bittest.. nein. Und ich glaube, es ist meine Pflicht, unschuldige," er warf Mandy einen kurzen Blick zu, „okay, halbunschuldige (Mandy fiepste) Schüler aus deinen Klauen zu befreien!" erwiderte der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge und das nicht mehr beachtete Mädchen zitterte ein wenig unter die Spannung, sie sich zwischen den beiden ausbreitete.

Mal ehrlich, wie konnte sie diese Intensität bei ihrer Streiterein nur ertragen? Es war kaum auszuhalten. Aber Potter und Malfoy schienen sich nicht davon stören zu lassen, denn sie zickten sich weitet an.

„Alsob du jemals fähig gewesen warst, irgendwen zu retten Potter! Hundi, Hundi, Hundi!" Gab Malfoy in einem spöttischen Singsang zurück und hohnlächelte den Gryffindor an.

Das war es! Das war zuviel!

Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte sich Harry auf den Blonden und die beiden verloren ihre Gleichgewicht und mit einem Aufprall von menschlichen Körpern gegen den Steinboden, waren sie ein Durcheinander von Beinen und Armen und Kleidern.

Das, so entschied Mandy, war der angemessene Zeitpunkt zu verschwinden und ihre Haut zu retten. Und mit einem „Ciao Jungs, viel Spaß noch!" machte sie sich aus dem Staub.

Weder Harry noch Draco bemerkten die Abwesenheit der Ravenclaw, denn sie rollten immer noch auf dem Boden herum und versuchten aufeinander einzuschlagen.

„Ich *hasse* dich so!!" fauchte Harry und landeten einen harten Schlag gegen die Wangenknochen des Slytherins.

„Ganz meinerseits, Narbengesicht!!" Zischte Draco zurück und stiß wohlgezielt mit seinem Knie in die Gegend, wo die Sonne niemals schien.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte vor immensem Schmerz auf und seine Gesichtszüge verzogen sich schmerzerfüllt.

„Fuck you, Frettchen!!" Brachte er heraus und krallte seine Finger in Malfoys Umhang und dann konnte man den unangenehmen Laut von reißender Kleidung vernehmen.

"Shit, Potter, der war von *Armani*!!" Schrie der Blondschopf voller Wut auf und boxte seinem Rivalen brutal in die Bauchgegend.

„Du klingst wie ne eitle Zicke, Malfoy!"

„Besser als ein jungfräulicher Schisser!"

„Arschloch!"

„Wichser!"

„Kleiner verzogener Bastard!"

„Autsch Potter, das tat weh!" Draco täuschte eine getroffene Geste vor.

Die beiden hielten inne, Harry lag auf dem Boden, sein Rücken war in den Grund gedrückt, sein Umhang hing irgendwo an seinem Arm, seine Haare waren zerzauster denn je und die Brille war ihm irgendwann in ihrer Prügelei verloren gegangen. Seine grünen Augen glitzerten wütender und intensiver wie nie zuvor, was bei dem anderen Jungen ein leichtes Zittern hervorrief.

Draco sah ziemlich ähnlich aus, sein rechter Ärmel verzeichnete ein Riss bis zum Oberarm, die silbergrüne Slytherinkrawatte war aufgegangen und seine immer perfekt sitzenden Haare hingen in freien Strähnen in sein Gesicht.

Beide Jungen atmeten schwer, aber ein selbstzufriedenes Grinses machte sich auf Dracos Lippen breit.

„Schau an, wer hat verloren?" Grinste er selbstgefällig und schnappte die Handgelenke des anderen Jungen über dessen Kopf in einen sicheren Griff, bevor Harry auf die Idee kommen würde, ihm abermals eine reinzuschlagen.

„Du solltest dir allmählich eingestehen, damit du mich niemals besiegen kannst, Potter!" sagte Draco und sah mit Genugtuung, dass Harry sich unter ihm zu befreien versuchte, es aber nicht schaffte.

„Lass mich verdammt nochmal los!" Fauchte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und funkelte das Grausilber seines Rivalen zornig an, fühlte wie es ihm einen Schauer den Rücken runter jagte. Nein, er würde sich weder von Malfoys unheimlicher Nähe noch von seinem süßen Gewicht, dass auf der unteren Hälfte seines Bauches ruhte, irritieren lassen.

„Bettel mich an!" Sagte Draco nur, senkte sein Gesicht zu Harrys herunter, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten und genoss es einfach, Potter unter seiner Gewalt zu haben.

Die beiden starrten sich intensiv in die Augen, hartnäckig, jeder sagte dem anderen, dass er niemals nachgeben würde, doch das Bedürfnis, blind vor Wut auf den anderen einzuprügeln war schwächer geworden.

„Bring mich doch dazu!" Anwortete Harry in einer tiefen und rauen und irgendwie gefährlichen Stimme, das Grün seiner Augen forderte ihn angriffslustig heraus.

Der Malfoyerbe fühlte, wie der Atem des Anderen seine Wange leicht streichelte und es war, als ob man einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch aufgescheucht hatte. Plötzlich kitzelte und kribbelte alles.

„Mit Vergnügen." War alles was Draco erwiderte, bevor er nicht anders konnte als dem Impuls zu folgen und seine Lippen auf die von Harry zu pressen.

Ende Kapitel III

Draco: *Augenbraue zuckend* Jemand muss dieses Mädchen bestrafen und ihr sagen, wie hundsmiserabel geschrieben das war!

Harry: Och, ich finde nicht, dass es sooo schlecht ist… *beäugt Draco interessiert*

Draco: Hör auf, mich so anzuschauen, Potter!*Schritt zurück geht*

Harry: *fäuchelt* Du weißt, wir könnten das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen… 

Draco: Denk nicht mal daran, du Perverser! Ich entscheide, wann wir ‚es' tun!

Harry: Aber Dra~ay!*schmollt*

Draco: Und ich entscheide, dass wir es jetzt tun!*schnappt sich Potter* Also, alle Flames und Anschuldigen an den Autor, denn wer kriegt für sowas schon Lob? Hat sie sich gar nicht verdient!*verzieht sich in ein verlassenes Klassenzimmer*

Muwahahaha, ich bin so hinterhältig![Hier bitte teuflisches Lache einfügen] xD

Okay, vielleicht bin ich auch nur (endlich) durchgedreht und denke, dass ich sogar mal was ganz anständiges geschrieben habe! Wie auch immer, tschuldige für den Cliffhanger, aber wir haben ja alle unsere sadistische Seite, ne?*duckst sich, als Tomaten angeflogen kommen* Kommentiert und macht mich glücklich und ich schwör euch, ich tus nie wieder! (Vielleicht XD)

Na gut, muss weg!*verbeug* Bis zum nächsten Mal!*rennt Draco und Harry hinterher*

LoL^__^


	4. Möge die Befragung beginnen

Minna-saaan, gooomen nasai, gomen nasai!!*verbeugt sich tief und heftig*

Es tut mir soo unendlich leid, dass dieses Kapitel so ewig lange gebraucht hat!*hoil* *tausend Mal verbeug*

Aber wie gesagt, meine Schreibprogramme haben 'nen Schaden, und MS Word lässt mich nur schreiben, wenn es grad mal Lust hat*kickt es* und dass letzte Programm, dass ich auf meinem Rechner habe, ist wirklich das Letzte!_ 

Die richtige Stimmung kommt nicht auf und ich kann nicht soviel schreiben. Es geht einfach ned*soifz*

Naja, aber dank einer kleinen Phase, in der MS Word so "gnädig" war, mich schreiben zu lassen, kam ich endlich dazu, dieses Kapitel fertig zu stellen und hoffe, dass Ergebnis, auch wenn es extreeem lange gedauert hat*schäm* gefällt euch

trotz allem!*zögernd lächel*

Ich danke natürlich und heftigst und absolut jedem einzelnen Kommischreiber, die mir immer wieder das aufmunternde Feedback geben, dass ich so dringend brauche*lechz* und all jene Leute sollen sich jetzt mal innig und dicke von mir umarmt fühlen!^____^*strahl*

Mael (*tehehe* Ich liebe es auch, wenn die beiden so richtig schön störrisch bzw. stürmisch sind!xD); maddyfan (Und wie sich da was entwickelt*lol*); schokokruemel; Lady Arrogance (Ah, ich werde die beiden auch nicht stören*muwahaha* Ich lass sie schön machen was sie wollen!*harr*); Shim-mu (Danke für dein Kommi!*verbeug*); jacky (Wow, danke schön!*rotsei* Und ich sehe, noch ein Gravi-fan, no da!*Kumagaro knuddel*); Sarista; Vanillia (Auch dir ein Schanke Dön fürd dein Lob*verbeug*); Susy2902; Queran (*kicher* Dein Kommi war höchst inspirierend, schön dassman deine Begeisterung so raus hört!^___^); Isi; Shadeless (Danke schön, danke schön*Verbeug* Ich freu mich, dass du meine Story so magst! 'Türlich schreib ich weidaa~!); koryu (Update kommt, habt Geduld mit mir!^^")

Auch vielen Dank an alle, die mich in ihre Favouritelist aufgenommen haben, Autor wie auch Fanfiction... ich bin wirklich so glücklich dass ihr meine Story so mögt!^____^*strahl* *verbeug*

Okay, jetzt abba ohne weitere Umschweife ab zur Fanfic, viel, viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Verkrampfen der Lachmuskeln!X'D*lol*

Ladies and Gentlemen... have fun!*Vorhangaufzieh*

****

„Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen"

Kapitel IV: Möge die Befragung beginnen

Es war als ob Harrys ganzes gesamtes Weltbild mit einem Mal in Scherben zusammenfiel, als ob eiskaltes Feuer durch seine Adern brannte und alles, von dem er sich nie hätte träumen lassen, 

er fühlen würde, wenn er Draco Malfoy küsste.

Die Lippen des Slytherin pressten fordernd gegen seine eigenen und die losen Strähnen des anderen Jungen kitzelten sein Gesicht ein wenig. Die Mädchen hatten wirklich nicht gelogen, das blonde Haar war in der Tat unglaublich weich und seidig. Der schwarzhaarige Junge machte einen undefinierbaren Laut, es klang wie ein leises Quieken und ein Knurren zur selben Zeit und Harry ging auf den innigen Kuss des Slytherin ein. Seine Arme krochen schlangengleich um Malfoys überraschend schlanke Hüfte, er zog den Jungen stürmisch gegen sich. Das, leider, schien Draco zurück zu seinen Sinnen zu bringen, er versteifte sich erst und brach dann den Kuss abrupt ab.

Beide Jungen atmeten schwer, mal wieder, die Wangen waren mit einem Hauch von Rosa bemalt und der aristokratische Blonde bemerkte erstaunt, auch wenn er es sich natürlich nicht anmerken ließ, das Potters schwarze Pupillen verräterisch geweitet waren und kleine Atemstöße seinem sinnlichen Mund entwichen.

Er sah aus, als würde er sich bemühen, zu verarbeiten was nur vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war, und gleichzeitig versuchen dieses neue, fremde Gefühl von Aufregung zu kontrollieren.

Sie schauten sich für ein paar Sekunden an, während beide versuchten zu realisieren, dass sie sich *wirklich* in einer intimen Art berührt hatten, na ja, besser gesagt: geküsst.

Ein kurzer Augenblick verstrich in dem sich keiner rührte und dann...

"Was VERDAMMT noch mal denkt du hier zu TUN?!" explodierte Harry kanonenartig, schaute aus, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. 

Er stieß Malfoy äußerst unsanft von seinem Schoß und rubbelte hektisch über seinen Mund, als ob er damit die Berührung von Dracos Lippen beseitigen konnte. 

Doch das einzigste Ergebnis war, dass seine vom Kuss fülligen Lippen nur noch voller und weicher aussahen.

Malfoy schien sich von Potters Verhalten nicht sonderlich irritieren zu lassen, er stand nur auf, klopfte sich den Dreck von seinem Umhang, musterte den Riss an seinem Ärmel und zog dann eine leichte Grimasse, drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Gryffindor.

"Hab' dir nur gegeben, was du eh die ganze Zeit haben wolltest. Und zu deiner Information, du wirst für den Schaden aufkommen, den du an meinem Umhang verursacht hast, Potter!" 

Erwiderte der Slytherin verärgert und sandte dem grünäugigen Jungen einen eisigen Blick.

"Gegeben was *ich* haben wollte?!" Ereiferte sich Harry schrill und dachte, er würde jeden Moment durchdrehen, "*Mir* gegeben, was *ich* wollte?!" 

Er fing an, sich langsam wirklich hysterisch zu fühlen, nein, psycho war besser!

"Ja, und wenn du dann endlich wahnsinnig geworden bist, wäre es mir nicht so ganz egal wenn du deinen kleinen jämmerlichen Freunden nichts von dieser Sache erzählen würdest denn ich will nicht als "_Der Junge der dem Jungen der Lebte den Ersten Kuss gestohlen hat_" bekannt werden." Erwiderte Draco und schaute den Schwarzhaarigen herablassend an. Er schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass der andere keinerlei Erfahrung hatte.

Genannter verengte seine grünen Augen und schob seine Brille grob wieder die Nasenspitze hinauf.

"Tut mir ja leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber du kommst ein wenig spät. Nicht dass es dich was angeht aber, um Godrics Willen, du hast mir nicht meinen ersten Kuss geklaut, müsste ja sonst fast Selbstmord begehen!" Antwortete der Gryffindor gereizt und schnaubte.

Seinen Ersten Kuss an Draco Malfoy vergeben? Das wäre 1.) Ein totales Desaster und 2.) Eine unglaubliche Verschwendung etwas so Besonderem!

Okay, es war ja nicht so, als ob der Slytherin ein _schlechter _Küsser war... der Dunkelhaarige gab sich eine mentale Ohrfeige.

"Oh, der kleine Harrylein gibt damit an, schon mal geküsst worden zu sein, ist das nicht niedlich? Zu schade Draco, Chance verpasst!"

Die beiden Erzrivalen schauten sich irritiert an als eine dritte Stimme in ihr Streitgespräch einfiel und eine nur zu vertraute Vierte leicht gluckste. Zu mindestens vertraut für Harry.

Sie drehten ihre Köpfe um und die Feinde erblickten einen nicht sehr oft gesehenen Anblick und noch dazu einen, den sie persönlich als Hochverrat ansahen. 

Ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor standen Hand in Hand vor ihnen und schaute ein wenig zerzaust aus, als ob sie... na ja, als ob sie eben *anstrengende* Sachen gemacht hatten.

"Zabini."

"Seamus!"

Draco knurrte, Harry piepste.

"Drake."

"Har'!"

Blaise grinste, Seamus schnurrte.

"Autsch!"

Quiekte der Ire als ein Ellenbogen unsanfte Bekanntschaft mit seinen Rippen machte, er richtete ein "Für was war das denn?" an seinen Liebhaber und funkelte ihn verspielt an.

Harry starrte. Draco wurde übel.

"Du weißt warum und wir sollten unsere Aufmerksamkeit besser unseren lieben Freunden hier widmen, denn sie brauchen jetzt sicherlich unsere Unterstützung." 

Antwortete Blaise und zeigte mit seinem Daumen auf ihre beiden Klassenkameraden. Harry beschlich die extrem schlechte Vorahnung, dass das Paar vor ihm die vorherige Szene mitbekommen hatte.

Schweiß rannte ihm den Nacken herunter.

Er schluckte.

Seine Finger waren kalt.

Sein rechtes Brillenglas hatte einen Sprung.

Er hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst.

Und er hatte es.. ähm, gemocht?

Es war jetzt offiziell, er war am Tiefpunkt seines Lebens angekommen!

Der dunkelhaarige Quidditchspieler wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu erwähntem Slytherin, und trotz der Tatsache, dass Draco vor ein paar Minuten eine wilde Prügelei gehabt hatte, schaute er so umwerfend und doch unnahbar wie immer aus, sein Kopf war erhoben, die selbstbewussten grauen Augen strahlten einen unheimlichen Stolz aus und.. die Lippen, die er *tatsächlich* vor ein paar Momenten geküsst hatte, waren zu einem kühlen Ausdruck verzogen.

Unbewusst leckte Harry sich über seine eigenen Lippen und als der blonde Aristokrat exakt diesen Moment auswählte um seinen Blick zu erwidern, wurde er rot und schaute schnell weg. 

Malfoy grinste überheblich.

Klein Potty war einfach viel zu leicht zu durchschauen.

"Sooo... " Zabini drehte sich zu den beiden Jungen und strahlte sie an, "Drake, Harry, ich darf dich doch Harry nennen, oder?"

"Ehr," meinte Harry.

"Klasse, danke."

"Aber... ." Wollte der Gryffindor erwidern doch Blaise liess ihm nicht ausreden.

"Gibt es vielleicht, eventuell, unter Umständen, irgendetwas dass ihr uns erzählen wollt? Außer natürlich, dass ihr euer Geknutsche grad seehr genossen habt?" 

Grinste Blaise frech und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. 

Harry dachte, dass dieses Grinsen wirklich sehr Slytherin-isch war.

"Ja, wir wäre es wenn ich dich direkt in die kleine nette Folterkammer von Argus Filch hexe. Mit Handschellen anstelle von Kleidern." Antwortete der Blondhaarige gefährlich ruhig.

"Der war böse, Drake, oder soll ich sagen, unanständig?" Zabini ließ sich nicht einschüchtern.

"Sei froh, dass ich immer noch überlege, ob ichs tatsächlich tun soll." Antwortete Draco und die grauen Augen funkelten beunruhigend.

"Das würde mich aber nicht dran hindern, allen zu erzählen, was du mit dem süssen Potty hier getrieben hast." Blaise grinste überlegen.

Harry zog eine verzweifelte Miene. Er mochte Slytherin wirklich, wirklich nicht, wie hielt Seamus es nur mit einen von ihnen aus? Man war ihnen ja vollkommen ausgeliefert!

"Wirst du nicht." Erwiderte der Blonde lässig, seine Augenbrauen waren hochnäsig erhoben und die silbernen Malfoyaugen schauten den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin stechend an.

"Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.. "antwortete Blaise nachdenklich, "trotzdem ist es immer gut, ein bisschen was gegen dich in der Hand zu haben." Grinste er dann und schaute seinen Freund herausfordernd an.

"Halt den Rand, Zabini oder ich jag' dir wirklich nen Fluch an den Hals!" Sagte Malfoy aggressiv, "Überhaupt, warum bin ich eigentlich noch hier und höre mir diesen Scheiß an?"

"Weiß nich'." Meinte sein Kumpel unschuldig, "Vielleicht wartest du ja auf eine Gelegenheit, noch mal mit Potter zu knu..." So weit kam er, dann hatte Draco seinen Zauberstab herausgeholt 

und mit einem Strahl von orangenen Funken und lila Licht kam ein nur noch ein niedliches Miauen aus Blaises Mund anstatt von Worten.

"Das wird dein unverschämtes Mundwerk für eine Weile lahm legen, Zabini! Du solltest eigentlich besser als alle anderen wissen, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegt!"

Sagte der Blonde gereizt und mit einem letzten Killerblick an Potter drehte er sich elegant herum und stolzierte davon.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, wie um alles in der Welt hast du denn Draco Malfoy dazu gebracht, mit dir zu knutschen?!" Meinte Seamus kopfschüttelnd, während er nachprüfte, 

ob sein Freund irgendwelchen ernsteren Schaden erlitten hatte, dachte sich insgeheim, dass der Slytherin so unglaublich niedlich wirkte und schaute den schwarzhaarigen Jungen ungläubig an.

"Halt deinen Mund!" War alles was er als Antwort bekam.

Blaise maunzte.

`*~*´

Draco stürmte durch die Hallen Hogwarts und war rasend, wie ein Stier, dem man zu lange ein rotes Tuch vorgehalten hatte. Er sandte den Bildern an den Wänden seinen patentierten Malfoytodesblick™ und bellte jede Person, die es wagte seinen Weg zu kreuzen, grundlos an.

Der Hufflepuff Jungen, den er zuvor angefahren hatte, krallte sich sogar an eines der Portraits und schien es um Hilfe anzubetteln als er vorbei kam. Doch der blondhaarige Slytherin schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, alles was gerade in seinem Gedächtnis war, war die Szene von vorher und… 

„Aaargh!!!" Brüllte Draco in einer völlig un-Malfoy-ischen Art und eine Gruppe 1.Klässler, die schnatternd vorbeilief, quiekte auf und eines der Mädchen brach sogar in Tränen aus.

Malfoy spürte das unglaublich dringende Bedürfnis jemanden, irgendwas zu verhexen um seinem Ärger… oh nein, seiner Wut Luft zu machen! Nicht, dass er total gedemütigt war, weil man ihn beobachtet hatte, wie er einen Jungen küsste, nein, es hatte Harry Fucking Potter sein müssen!

Wenn Draco eines hasste, dann war es nicht in Kontrolle zu sein und jetzt war er nicht nur nicht in Kontrolle sondern war auch noch eins der Opfer! Er war praktisch Zabini und dessen irischen Deppenfreund ausgeliefert und konnte nichts dagegen tun. (Außer die beiden mit einem Gedächtniszauber zu versehen, aber das war fortgeschrittene Magie und würde dem alten Knacker bestimmt 

auffallen, was nur zu unangenehmen Fragen führen würde!)

Und er konnte noch nicht mal zu seinem Vater gehen und ihn die Dinge wieder richten lassen, da er würde sofort enterbt werden, sobald Lucius von der ganzen verdammten Sache erfahren würde!

Dabei mochte er Jungs nicht mal in *dieser* Weise! Er war vollkommen überzeugt, dass Potter ihn unter einen Zauber gesetzt hatte, als er ihn geküsst hatte, sie hatten sich schließlich geprügelt und auch wenn der schwarzhaarige Junge ein verdammter Gryffindor war, wer behauptete, die würden nicht unfair spielen?! Draco war sich sicher, dass dieser arrogante, snobbische Haufen viel arglistiger und betrügerischer war, als sie nach Außen hin zugaben!

Und dann Potter mit seinen großen, grünen Augen, die ihn mit absoluter Verabscheuung angefunkelt hatten, hallo~o, wie unnormal waren grüne Augen, wenn sie so intensiv und fesselnd waren, wie die seinigen?!

Ein Bild von einem unter ihm liegenden Potter, der ihn böse anfunkelte und der von ihrem Kampf noch völlig zerrauft aussah, erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Und dann hatte ihn dieser Gryffindor auch noch küssen müssen, okay, eigentlich war er derjenige gewesen, der Potter geküsst hatte, aber der Kerl hatte ja förmlich danach geschrieen. Wie er da dagelegen hatte, die Haare total zerzaust, der warme Körper unter ihm und diese blöden, blöden, blöden grünen Augen hatten gefunkelt wie ein Smaragd in dem sich die Sonne brach.

Der blonde Slytherin knurrte wieder und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das hier war fast noch schlimmer, als ihn sein Vater mal knutschend mit einem Muggelgeborenen Mädchen in seinem Büro erwischt hatte, denn Blaise würde ihn bestimmt sein restliches Leben lang mit der Sache aufziehen, nicht zu erwähnen, was passieren würde, wenn er es den anderen auf die Nase binden würde… naja, zumindestens hatte Draco sicher gestellt, dass sein Slytherinkamerad dazu vorerst nicht in der Lage sein würden.

Nicht dass dies die ganze Situation besser machen würde!

Er kam an der Steinwand an, hinter der sich der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum verbarg. Draco klopfte gegen einen der Steine, wisperte das Passwort („_Ehrgeizige Schlangen_") und trat ein.

Der Zwischenfall beschäftige ihn immer noch, als er sich auf sein Bett setzte und sich umzog, denn er würde sicherlich nicht länger als nur irgendwie nötig in Klamotten bleiben, die in Kontakt mit Potter Heilig gekommen waren.

Draco war gerade dabei, sein Shirt auszuziehen, als ihm ein irgendwie vertrauter Geruch von Quidditch, grünen Äpfeln und Zimt in die Nase stieg. Die Augenbrauen des blonden Jungen gingen herunter und schnupperte an seinem Shirt, ja, da war es wieder. Auch wenn es nur der Schatten des Duftes war, so war er definitiv da. Es roch gut.

Irgendjemand, den er heute berührt hatte, musste diesen süßen Geruch mit sich tragen. Also, Blaise war es bestimmt nicht, weder Pansy, Gott, die roch eh nach viel zu viel Parfum, die Brocklehurst hatte auch nicht im Entferntesten so gut geduftet… das ließ nur noch… oh bei der Großartikeit Salazar Slytherins… er hatte doch jetzt nicht wirklich *Potters* Geruch genossen?!

Draco schnitt ein angewidertes Gesicht und pfefferte das Shirt in die dunkelste Ecke seines Schlafsaals und versucht mit all seiner Kraft den Gedanken zu löschen, dass Potter gut riechen sollte. 

Dabei war es auch noch eines seiner Lieblingsshirts gewesen! 

War ja mal wieder typisch für Potter, ihm alles zu ruinieren!

`*~*´

„Okay, ich sags dir noch mal Seamus, ich.hab.nicht.mit.Malfoy.geknutscht! Er hat versucht mich sexuell zu belästigen!" versuchte Harry seinen Freund verzweifelt zu überzeugen und wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen, als der vorwitzige und absolut erfreute Ausdruck auf den Gesichtszügen des irischen Jungen nicht auch nur ein winnewinzigkleines Bisschen verschwand.

Finnigan hatte seinen miauenden Freund zu Madam Pomfrey begleitet, welche den dunkelhaarigen Junge mit Interesse begutachtete hatte und nun waren die beiden Gryffindor auf ihrem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und weil Seamus eben Seamus war, musste er seinen armen Gefährten natürlich die ganze Zeit mit dem, ehr nennen wir es... "Zwischenfall" von vorher aufziehen.

„Jaja, Harry, wen von uns beiden versuchst du eigentlich zu überzeugen? Gesteh es, du hast es genossen Mal-." Eine Hand auf seinem Mund hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu reden.

„Würdest du *bitte* deine Klappe halten! Ich verspüre nicht das Bedürfnis die ganze Schule über dieses… diese Sache Bescheid wissen zu lassen!" Sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge energisch, 

seine Augen flehten Seamus an.

„Mhmmmhmmph." War alles was Seamus darauf antworten konnte.

Harry nahm seine Hand weg.

„Ich versprechs," meinte Finnigan und lächelte ihn kameradschaftlich an, "aber nur wenn du mir erzählst, wie du Malfoy dazu gebracht hast dich zu kü-„

„Seamus!"

„'Kay, 'kay, sorry Kumpel, aber würdest du bitte das Ding da wegnehmen?" Grinste der Ire verlegen und zeigte auf den Zauberstab vor seinem Gesicht.

Harry blickte ihn misstrauisch an aber steckte den Stab langsam in seine Tasche zurück.

„Aber irgendwann erzählst dus mir mal, ja?" fragte der sandhaarige Junge und schenkte dem Schwarzhaarigen seinen besten Dackelblick

„Nein!" antwortete Harry mehr und mehr angenervt.

„Bitte!" 

„Nein!" Sagte der Schwarzhaarige wieder und als er seinem Freund ins Gesicht schaute, fühlte er sich, als hätte er gerade einen Welpen gekickt.

„Du bist gemein! Es ist nicht schlimm, einen Slytherin zu küssen!" Versuchte es Seamus wieder.

„Ich.Habe.Nicht.Mit.IhmGeknutscht!" fauchte Harry und war nun wirklich gereizt.

„Diese ewige Verleumdung bringt dir nichts, Harry!"

„Und diese ewige Fragerei bring dir nichts außer demnächst impotent gehext zu werden!" drohte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor.

„Eep," sagte Seamus, „das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Wenn dus herausfinden willst, mach nur weiter!" Sagte Harry und seine grünen Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

Finnigan persönlich war der Meinung, dass der blonde Slytherin schon auf ihn abfärbte, doch zog es vor, diesen Kommentar lieber für sich zu behalten, denn Harry war jetzt wirklich sauer und er wusste wozu Harry fähig war, wenn er sauer war.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, erblickten sie Hermione, die an einem der Tische saß und an etwas arbeitete, dass definitiv nach Hausaufgaben aussah.

Harry entdeckte seinen anderen Freund am Kaminfeuer, wo er in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel saß und gegen Dean Schach spielte. Himmel allein wusste, we er den anderen Jungen dazu hatte überreden können gegen ihn zu Spielen, denn es war allgemein bekannt, dass Ron unschlagbar war.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge beschloss sich neben das wuschelhaarige Mädchen zu setzten, denn er wusste, dass Ron während seiner Schachpartien nicht gestört werden wollte.

"Hey 'Mione." sagte er und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, beäugte die Bücher und Pergamentrollen, die verstreut um sie herumlagen.

"Hallo Harry." antwortete sie ihm, beendete den letzten Satz und schaute dann auf, "geht es dir wieder besser?"

"Ja, glaub ich zu mindestens." erwiderte er und grinste sie an.

"Das ist gut zu hören. Aber, " Sie legte ihre Schreibfeder zur Seite und schaute ihn dann mit ihrem typischen durchdringenden Blick an, "würdest du mir nun endlich erklären, was es sich mit diesem

Gerücht über Malfoy und dir auf sich hat?"

Harry seufzte innerlich, da er gehofft hatte, dass seine Freunde die ganze Sache vielleicht inzwischen vergessen hatten. 

Aber *er* hatte anscheinend Hermiones Elefantengedächtnis vergessen.

"Es ist totaler Müll, ich schwöre dir, Mandy Brocklehurst hat nur die normale Streiterei zwischen mir und Malfoy missinterpretiert, es ist absolut gar nichts zwischen uns! Er hasst mich, ich hasse ihn,

Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen."

Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute ihr aufrichtig in die Augen. Seamus neben ihm jedoch, prustete leicht und versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Harry trat ihm kurzerhand gegens Schienbein.

Hermione schaute den Iren misstrauisch an, der sich wirklich zu beherrschen versucht und unschuldig lächelte. Harry hätte ihn erwürgen können.

Das Mädchen seufzte dann und sagte, auch wenn mit einem scharfen Unterton, "Ich glaube dir. Und es tut mir leid, da ich diesem Ravenclaw Klatschmaul leichtgläubig die Story abgenommen habe,

wobei ich doch weiß, dass du dich *niemals* mit diesem hinterhältigen und schmierigen Slytherin abgeben würdest!"

"Definitiv, dass kann ich dir versichern! Ich mein, er hat uns seit Jahren schikaniert und tyrannisiert, warum in Godrics Namen sollte ich also auf die irrsinnige Idee kommen, 

was mit ihm anzufangen?!" Sagte der Gryffindor bestimmt, lachte als ob er es selbst nicht glauben konnte, und hasste sich, weil er wieder dieses prickelnde und kitzelnde Gefühl auf seinen

Lippen spürte, wie als Malfoy ihn geküsst hatte. In seinem Bauch fühlte es sich auch extrem merkwürdig an und plötzlich war dieses Prickeln auch hier zu fühlen.

"Das beruhigt mich echt unheimlich. Und ich bin mir sicher, Ron bestimmt auch." Erwiderte die schlaue Hexe und lächelte.

"Jaah," sagte Harry und lächelte zurück, "was machst du hier eigentlich? Wir hatten keine Hausaufgaben, oder?" Fragte er entsetzt und versuchte unauffällig das Thema zu wechseln.

"Nein, nein, das sind keine Hausaufgaben, jedenfalls nicht für die nächsten paar Wochen." lachte Hermione und sortierte ihre abertausende von Pergamentrollen und Bücher.

"Es ist der Aufsatz über Padma, ich hab sie in der Bibliothek getroffen und wir haben ein wenig geredet. Sie ist echt nett und liest auch gern. Und glücklicherweise waren ein paar ihrer Freunde da und ich hab sie sofort über ein paar Dinge über sie gefragt. Sie schien bei manchen Antworten ein wenig verlegen zu sein aber ihre Freundinnen hatten definitiv ihren Spaß daran."

Meinte das Mädchen halbgrinsend, halblächelnd und überreichte ihrem Freund dann die größte Rolle Pergament.

"Willst du es dir mal anschauen? Es hilft dir vielleicht ein bisschen weiter in der Sache mit.. Malfoy."

Harry schaute sie kurz böse an, sie grinste nur, und dann nahm er den Aufsatz und rollte ihn auf.

Hermiones saubere und leserliche Handschrift fülllte schon das erste Viertel der Rolle.

__

'(1.) Name: Padma Patil'

'(2.) Lebt in: Leeds'

'(3.) Geburtstag: 11. Mai 1979'

'(4.) Familie: Mutter Hexe, Vater Zauberer; Zwillingsschwester Parvati (Gryffindor); 6 Jahre alter Bruder Aarit.'

'(5.) Sternzeichen: Stier'

'(6.) Hobbies: Lesen; Schach spielen; Schwimmen und Singen'

'(7.) Beste Eigenschaften: Hilfsbereit; Freundlich; Zuverlässig; Fleißig'

'(8.) Schlechteste Eigenschaften: Besserwisserin; Extrem ehrgeizig; Hasst es zu verlieren; schlechtes Temperament'

Und so ging es weiter; Hermione sprang von dem Steckbrief in eine präzise Beschreibung von Padmas Persönlichkeit, ihren persönlichen Gewohnheiten und was andere Schüler über sie dachten.

An diesem Punkt kam ihm der Gedanken, ob er Ron fragen sollte, ob sie ein paar gefakte Meinungen über Malfoy erfinden sollten, in den Kopf.

Wie auch immer, Hermiones Aufsatz war genau das, was McGonagall später mit einem "O" markieren würde.

"Es ist wirklich gut. Ich bin sicher, dass McGonagall absolut zufrieden sein wird." Harry gab einer Freundin ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und gab ihr den Aufsatz zurück. Das buschighaarige Mädchen

sah glücklich aus und sammelte ihre Sachen ein.

"Ich geh nur kurz in meinen Schlafsaal zurück und räume die Sachen weg, okay? Danach können wir ja vielleicht Hagrid besuchen oder so!"

"Ja, das wäre schön!" Sagte der Schwarzhaarige und schaute ihr nach, wie sie die Treppen hocheilte, fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, weil er seiner Freundin nicht mal im Ansatz etwas von der tatsächlichen Wahrheit erzählt hatte, in was für einem Stadium sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Dra... Malfoy gerade befand!

`*~*´

Es gab mehrer Gründe, warum Harry Mittwoch hasste. Mittwoch bedeutete für ihn morgens gleich nach dem Frühstück Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei. 

Das war auch der Grund unter anderem auch warum er in diesen Stunden so schnell wie nie einschlief und sich missbilligende und vorwurfsvolle Blicke von Hermione einfing. 

Und er hasste Mittwoch, denn sie hatten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke gleich nach dem Mittagessen, *natürlich* mit den betrügerischen, hinterhältigen, schleimigen, listigen, plötzlich-küssenden, wunderbares-Haar-habenden, immer-so-verdammt-gutausehenden.. ähem, aber lasst uns nicht vom Thema abkommen, Slytherin!

„Echt," Dachte sich Harry, als er sein Zaubertränkebuch und sein Schreibzeug auf den Tisch knallte und sich auf den unbequemen hölzernen Hocker plumpsen liess, der aussah, als hätte ihn schon ein ganzes Jahrhundert an Schülern benutzt, „macht es Dumbledore eigentlich irgendwie Spass uns zu quälen? Verbessern von Hausbeziehungen, am Arsch!" 

Fluchte er innerlich, während er Draco-Snob-der-Snobbe-Malfoy, der irgendwo in den hinteren Reihen sass, einen bösen Blick zuwarf und die verdammten Ameisen in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren 

versuchten, die da anscheined zu tausenden herumwuselen musste, wie anders sollte man sich sonst das elendige Kribblen erlären?!

Draco antwortete ihm mit seinem gewöhnlichen herablassenden und evrächtlichen Blick und seine grauen Augen sagten ihm, dass er dankbar sein sollte, dass er sich überhaupt mit ihm abgab!

Und auch wenn der blonde Junge so hochnäsig und arrogant wie eh und je erschien, so bemerkte der Gryffindor doch, zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung, dass sich Malfoys Hände ein bisschen fester als eigentlich nötig festhielten.

Als sich der Slytherin umdrehte, denn Zabini sagte irgendwas zu ihm, dass Malfoy fauchen und bellen liess wie ein wild gewordenes Tier, konnte sich Harry nicht helfen aber musste sich wundern, ob sein Feind, oder was auch immer sie nach _du-weißt-schon-was _waren, genauso von eben diesem _du-weißt-schon-was _betroffen war wie er.

„Harry!" Zischte ihm Hermiones Stimme plötzlich durchdringend ins Ohr und er schrak aus seinen tiefsinngen Überlegungen auf.

Ein Schatten verdeckte das sowieso schon sehr düstere Licht und als der schwarzhaarige Junge aufschaute, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht eines *seeehr* entzürnten Meister der Zaubertränke.

„Mister Potter!" Fauchte Snape mit unheimlicher Ruhe und wenn Blicke den Schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche hätten ausführen können, wäre Harry wohl vom Stuhl gefallen 

tot wie eine zerqeutschte Fliege. 

„Ich weiß, dass sie denken, dass sie über uns allen niedrigen, menschlichen Seins stehen und dass ihre Gedanken anscheinend viel wichtiger zu sein scheinen als aufzupassen, aber, sogar unser berühmter Junger Der Lebte wird zuhören, wenn ich Arbeitsanweisungen, Warnungen und die Wichtigkeit des Trankes erkläre! Haben wir uns verstanden?!" 

Snape hatte seine Hände auf Harrys Tisch geknallt und schaute ihn nun so durchdringend an, dass der der Gryffindor dachte, der Mann wollte ein Loch durch ihn brennen.

„Hab ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?!" Bellte Snape wieder und Harry zuckte zusammen. Er konnte Schüler prusten und kichern hören, dass es natürlich Syltherin waren, war nur zu logisch.

"J-ja Sir!" Antwortete Harry und fühlte sich wie ein 1.Klässler neben Hagrid.

„Ich warne sie, ein kleiner Fehler, nur ein winzig kleiner und ich werde ihnen einen ganzen Monat Nachsitzen verhängen. Mit mir! Und 15 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie nicht aufgepasst haben!" 

Damit und mit einem beeindruckenden Flattern seines Umhangs drehte sich Snape um und ging nach vorne.

„Und nun, extra und nur für Mister Potter werde ich die Anweisungen nochmals wiederholen, da wir doch nicht wollen, dass er _versagt_!" Sagte Snape und lächelte boshaft während ein paar Slytherin höhnisch lachten. Irgendwie, er wusste nicht genau warum, fühlte der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor ein seltsames Stechen in seiner Brust, als er sah, dass Malfoy unter ihnen war. Aber er schob diese Gefühle bei Seite und konzentrierte sich auf Snapes Worte.

„Wir werden heute mit Liebestränken beginnen. Wie sie hoffentlich alle wisse,n ist die Herstellung von Liebestränken seit 1856 illegal, als das Zauberministerium sie nämlich seit längerem Hin und Her als Fortgeschrittene Schwarze Magie einstufte und somit verbot. Kann mir jemand sagen, wieso es zu dieses Entscheidung kam?"

Niemand wunderte sich, als Hermione ihre Hand hob, Nanosekunden nachdem Snape seinen Satz beendet hatte. Doch der Lehrer schaute sich um und ignorierte ihre Hand.

„Niemand?" Fragte der fettighaarige Mann dann und schenkte dem Gryffindor Mädchen immer noch keine Beachtung. 

Harry schaute kurz zu seiner wuschelhaarigen Freundin und sah, dass ein säurlicher Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verweilte, sie wusste nur zu genau dass Snape das mit Absicht machte.

„Ah, ja, Mr Malfoy, wie grosszügig, dass sie uns mit einem Beitrag beehren, da anscheined alle anderen zu stumpfsinnig sind diese Frage zu beantworten."

Hermione hatte ihre Hand heruntergenommen und presste ihre Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, sie sah erstaunlicherweise aus wie Professor McGonagall, die etwas missbilligte.

"Liebestränke verhexen den Kopf der Personm, die ihn einnimmt. Der Trank sagt ihm, dass er oder sie in seinen Brauer verliebt ist, auch wenn von dem Opfer vielleicht überhaupt keine Liebe an den Brauer ausgeht. Der Liebestrank stellt eine Illusion von Liebe und Zuneigung her, und modifiziert das Gehirn des Opfers so extrem, dass dieses nicht anders kann als in eine Art Schein-Liebe zu fallen. 

Manche Tränke sind sogar so stark, dass sie dem Opfer keine andere Wahl lassen als sich so sehr nach dem Brauer zu verzehren, dass sie kaum noch ohne diesen leben können. Es ist wie ein Gift, dass durch den Blutkreislauf des Opfers zieht und der einzige Weg sich von dem Einfluss zu befreien ist dass Gegengift zu trinken, dass jedoch von dem Brauer allein hergestellt werden muss."

Dracos kühle Stimme füllte den Raum für ein paar Minuten und als er geendet hatte, gab er Hermione ein eingebildetes und triumphierendes Lächeln. 

Sie warf nur ihren Kopf zur Seite und schien sich nicht mit ihm einlassen zu wollen.

Doch Malfoys Augen fanden jemand anderen, Grün schloss sich mit selbstgefälligem Grau während der Slytherin seine Arme überkreuzte und seinem Rivalen ein spöttisches Grinsen schenkte, ihm sagte dass er das Schlammblut jederzeit schlagen konnte.

Harry funkelte zurück und hörte, wie Ron neben ihm versuchte Hermione aufzumuntern, da Malfoy sowieso ein schleimiger Arschkriecher war und sie nicht niedergeschlagen sein sollte und dass Liebestränke eh der einzige Weg war, dass sich jemals wer in das Frettchengesicht verlieben würde.

Der Schwarzhaarige fand zwar nicht, ganz und gar nicht, dass Draco aussah wie ein Frettchen, nein, im Gegenteil… 

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, da er diesen Satz lieber nicht beenden wollte und unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit dem Blonden.

Blöde Slytherin.

"Ausgezeichnet Mr Malfoy, das wären dann 10 Punkte für Slytherin." Lobte Snapes ölige Stimme und er drehte sich herum, schaute die Klasse wieder an.

"Wie sie gehört haben sind Liebestränke Schwarze Magie und somit völlig untersagt und noch dazu extrem schwer zu brauen. Ich bezweifle, dass sogar eine unserer besten Schüler in der Lage wären, 

einen völlig funktiosnfähigen Liebestrank zu brauen. Daher werden wir eine weniger gefährliche und legale Variante des eigentlichen Trankes herstellen, dieser Trank nennt sich _Offenes Herz_, da seinem Trinker offengelegt wird, welche Person sein Herz erwählt hat. Wir werden mit dem Trank in der nächsten Stunde beginnen, natürlich in Partnerarbeit, für jetzt schreiben sie bitte nur die Zutaten auf und lesen 

Seite 55-62 in ihrem Buch! Das ist das Kapitel, dass die Liebestränke und deren Geschichte behandelt. Ich erwarte ebenfalls einen ausführlichen Aufsatz über Liebestränke und deren verschiedenen Wirkungen. Sie haben bis nächste Woche Zeit!"

Schnarrte der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und dann, mit einem kurzer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes erschienen die Zutaten des Trankes auf der Tafel und man konnte das Kratzen der Federn auf Pergament hören.

Und Harry hatte schwören können, dass er Snape etwas wie „Verflixter Dumbledore und seine _dämlichen_ Ideen… ." brummeln hörte.

Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

`*~*´

Ende Kapitel IV

Und was meint ihr, werde ich das Klischeé von Partnerarbeit in Zaubertränke vertreten oder fällt mir noch was irrsinnigeres ein.. erfahren werdet ihr es im nächsten Teil, wenn es wieder heißt:

„Aufsatz Auseinandersetzungen" oder wie schräger will diese Schreiberin eigentlich noch werden?!*gg*^___________^

Draco: (...)*wendet sich zu Harry*Jetzt ist sie wirklich vollkommen abgedreht... 

Harry: *nicknick* *flüsterzuDraco* Ich glaube, wir sollten sie wirklich in St. Mungos einliefern.

Draco: *grins* Gute Idee potter, und wenn sie dann endlich beiseite geschafft ist, können wir unseren Spaß haben..*patentiertes böses Grinsen*

Harry: Hey, die Idee gefällt mir!*grinst das patentierte böse Grinsen an Draco zurück*

-Beide drehen sich zu Yagamigirl um und grinsen hinterhältig-

Yagamigirl: Eep!*rennt weg*

Harry und Draco: *hinterher*

*Vorhang schließt während hinter ihm seltsam erstickte Hilferufe zu hören sind*


	5. Vorurteile

*macht vorsichtig die Tür auf* *lugt rein und schaut sich zögernd um* *tritt ein als plötzlich lauter faulige Tomaten auf sie einpraseln* *ieeek* *duckt sich* Tschuldigung! Tschuldigung! Tschuldigung!*verbeugt sich immer wieder* Ich weiß, ich bin späääääääät... T_______T) *hoil*  
Aber Updates braucht bei mir eben immer so lange, auch wenn ichs selber net gut finde, aber ich geb euch lieber was qualitativ Wertvolles, dass eben seine Zeit braucht als irgendwelchen Bockmist den ich binnen Tagen zusammenkritzeln könnte^^;; *tropf* Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das verstehen.*schüchternguck*  
  
Okay, da sich manche Leutz geäußert haben, dass meine Vorwörtern zu lange wären (*hehehe* *blödlach*^^;;) versuch ich mich heut mal kurz zu halten, sage ich allen meinen Lesern und Kommischreiberlingen nur meinen allerherzlichsten, megaüberwältigten, absolut gerührten DANK*sniff und Taschentuch rauskram*, ich liebe euch alle!* ^____________^*drückt alle ganz feste in nem Massenknuddeln* *hohoho*  
  
Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich mach diesmal die Danksagungen am Schluß, dann könnt ihr jetzt einfach übergehen und anfangen zu lesen... ladies, have fun with the two hottest boy _alive_!!*grins*   
  
  
Warnungen: Nicht gebeta-t; hab meinen Wahnsinn wieder ausgetobt (XD)

**A****ufsatz**** A****useinandersetzungen**

  
Kapitel V - Vorurteile

  
Notizblock?  
- Check!  
  
Stift?  
- Check!  
  
Zauberstab für Notfälle?  
- Check!  
  
Berühmter Gryffindor Mut?  
- Ähm... fehlt grade?  
  
Verstand?  
- ... schaut aus als hätte sich das blöde Viech unterwegs klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht...   
  
  
Harry seufzte einmal tief und hob seine Hand um vorsichtig gegen die hölzerne Tür zu klopfen. Nebenbei fragte er sich, was in Godric Gryffindors Namen von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und ihn dazu zwang, sich in das Nest der Schlangen zu wagen, um das zutun, wovor er am meisten Schiss hatte. Naja, außer dem guten alten Voldie und einer wütenden Hermione natürlich!  
Wenn wir schon dabei sind, mit letzterem war er vor ungefähr einer Stunde konfrontiert worden, denn sobald seine Freundin erfahren hatte, dass er noch nicht ein winnewinzigkleines Bisschen an seinem bescheuerten Aufsatz getan hatte, hatte sie mit ihm einen ihrer berühmt gefürchteten Hermione-Talks™ geführt und ihm äußerst deutlich gemacht, dass die Schule im Moment am wichtigsten sein mußte und dass es nur noch 14 Monate waren, bis sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken um ihre UTZ machen mussten und wie unverantwortlich er doch wäre und dass sie nicht mehr länger gewillt sei, ihm ihre Hausaufgaben zum Abschreiben zu geben, wenn er nicht, er wiederholte ihren Satz in Gedanken: "seinen süßen kleinen Hintern in die Slytherin Kerker bewegen würde und wenigstens ein bisschen was über Das Frettchen herausfinden würde!"  
Harry war immer noch traumatisiert, dass sie seinen Hintern "s" und "klein" nennen würde und vorallem so eine bestimme doch irgendwie... derbe Umgangssprache verwenden würde. Es war einfach nicht Hermiones Art!  
  
Naja, auf jeden Fall war er jetzt hier und hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wen dieser Blindschleichen er fragen würde.. besser gesagt, könnte, denn schließlich war die Rede hier von Slytherin! Niemand würde ihm, dem am liebsten gehassten Gryffindor überhaupt, irgendwelche auch nur unwichtigsten Details geben.  
Davon abgesehen hatte er keinerlei Ambitionen sich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu blamieren und hatte sich daher entschieden, auch wenn es seinen sicheren Tod und der Absturz von Gryffindors Hauspunkten (dabei waren sie grad in Führung) bedeutete; dass er Professor Snape fragen würde. Und wenn ihn der fettighaarige Meister der Zaubertränke im hohen Bogen wieder aus seinem Büro schmeissen würde, bevor er überhaupt einen Schritt hineingesetzt hatte, so würde er wenigstens eine nette Entschldigung für Hermione haben, denn er hatte es ja wenigstens versucht!  
Aber auch wenn er es _niemals_ irgendjemanden eingestehen würde, so war er doch irgendwie ein ganz kleines bisschen interessiert daran, wer Draco Malfoy eigentlich wirklich war.  
'Ich hab das jetzt nicht grad gedacht, oder? Seit wann bin ich überhaupt an Malfoy interessiert?' Stritt Harry mit sich selber und schüttelte den Kopf während ein erneutes Seufzen seinen Lippen entfloh. Er war jetzt schon ein Psychowrack. Und dabei hatte er ja noch nicht einmal mit der ganzen Sache angefangen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.  
Während er sich entschied, dass er nicht für immer vor Snapes Tür stehen bleiben konnte und auf ein Wunder warten; und dass mit sich selbst streiten keinerlei Sinn macht, hob er seinen Hand wieder um anzuklopfen als...   
"Potter!"  
"Aaaarh!" Entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen, während er zu Tode erschreckt zusammenzuckte. Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Blaise Zabini ein paar Meter von ihm weg stehen. Dieser grinste sein typisches Slytherin Grinsen, das soviel wie "Ich-bin-böse-und-hab-es-dir-grad-mal-wieder-bewiesen!" bedeutet. Die Art von Grinsen dass Malfoy immer auf seinem hüb... snobbigen(!) Gesicht hatte.  
"Zabini.. " Meinte Harry erleichtert und atmete aus, "tu das nie wieder!"  
"Oh komm schon Harry, ich fands lustig." Erwiderte Blaise, immer noch grinsend und stellte sich zu dem Gryffindor.  
"Aber ich bin nicht dein Privatunterhalter. Das ist Seamus Job." Gab der Sucher zurück und schob sich seine Brille wieder die Nase hoch.  
"Oh, er ist nicht nur der Unterhalter... ." Sagte Zabini mit dem breiten Grinsen, welches der Ire immer auf seinen Gesichtszügen trug.  
"Bitte erspar mir weitere Einzelheiten."  
"Wow, war das Sarkasmus aus dem Mund eines Gryffindor?" Fragte der Slytherin gespielt erstaunt, "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr einen Sinn für Humor habt!"  
"Den haben wir schon. Ihr versteht ihn nur nicht." Erwiderte der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge trocken und fragte sich selbst, ob er sich gerade wirklich mit einem Slytherin vor Snapes Büro inmitten des Schlangenterritorium kabbelte.  
"Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Zabini? Sicherlich bist du nicht vorbeigekommen um ein kleines Schwätzchen mit mir zu halten?" Fragte Harry und zog seine Augenbrauen fragend hoch.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, Draco will wissen ob du später noch vorbeikommst um ein wenig mit ihm zu vögeln, ihm is langweilig." Kam die prompte Antwort, die Harry dazu veranlasste vor Schreck fast alle seine Schulsachen fallen zu lassen.  
"W-wa... WAS?!" Stammelte der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt und fühlte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. Kleine Snitches flatterten panisch durch seinen Bauch und ließen ihm schwindlig werden.  
"Das war'n Scherz, Potter. Kein Grund gleich so erregt zu werden."   
Und wieder erschien das miese Slytherin Grinsen auf Blaises Gesichtszügen und er gluckste leicht.  
"Wirklich, manchmal seid ihr Gryffindor wie n offenes Buch."  
"Und was soll das bitte schön heißen?!" Knurrte Harry verärgert und versuchte so zu tun, als wäre er durch den vorherigen Satz des Slytherins nicht rot geworden. Als ob er aufgeregt werden würde, nur weil Malfoy mit ihm... wääh. Wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, könnte der verblödete Arsch mit der Riesenkranke ne Affäre haben, würde nur seine kranken Vorlieben beweisen.  
"Das bedeutet, dass deine kleine Schwärmerei für Draco ziemlich offensichtlich ist, Potter." Antwortete Blaise schelmisch.  
"Was redest du da?! Ich bin _nicht _in Malfoy verliebt!" Protestierte der Quidditchspieler leicht gereizt und funkelte Zabini böse an.  
"Wenn du meinst." Gab der Slytherin zurück und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, "also, was machst *du* hier, Harry? Du kommst doch bestimmt nicht freiwillig ins Schlangennest. Aber wenn ich so drüber nachdenke, vielleicht bist _du _ja hier um mit Draco... ."  
  
'Grins. Grins. Verdammtes Grinsen. Einfach ausatmen und langsam bis 10 zählen. Es sieht jetzt nur verdächtig aus, wenn du die Beherrschung verlierst. Zabini neckt dich nur gerne. Nicht wütend werden Harry, nur nicht wütend werden." Wiederholte der Gryffindor sein Mantra innerlich und schaute Blaise in die Augen.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, wurde ich hierzu genötigt, Hermione wollte einfach nicht aufhören, mich zu belehren wie wichtig die Schule ist und damit sie endlich mal 'nen Punkt machte, hab ich am Schluss zu allem "Ja und Amen" gesagt. Und nun bin ich hier und bevor du mich halb zu Tode erschreckt hast, wollte ich sogar was für diesen behämmerten Aufsatz machen."  
"Hört sich an, als hätte Granger in eurer _Fröhlich Heiligen Dreieinigkeit_ die Hosen an."  
Darauf bekam Blaise nur einen gefährlich bösen Blick.  
"So," Meinte Zabini, als er bemerkte, dass er sich hier auf dünnem Eis befand, "sowies aussieht, wolltest du unseren allseits geliebten Meister der Zaubertränke fragen. Leider ist er grad' nicht zu haben, da eine der 5.Klässlerinnen ihren Heiltrank über 'ne ganze Reihe Tische verschüttet hat und er beaufsichtigt sie grad im Nachsitzen. Aber da heute dein Glückstag ist, bist du auf mich gestoßen, wo *zufällig* Dracos bester Freund ist, und ich versichere dir, ich kann dir mehr über ihn erzählen als die ganzen Klatschweiber hier zusammen." Blaise zwinkerte.  
"Ich weiss nicht, ob ich das so wirklich wissen will." Kam Harrys zögernde aber bestimmte Antwort.  
"Oh komm schon, sei kein Spielverderber. In Wirklichkeit brennst du doch drauf, was über ihn zu erfahren, oder?"  
"Nein!"  
"Man, Seamus hatte wirklich recht. Ich hab noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so sehr in Selbst-Verleumdung feststeckt wie du." Meinte Zabini abschätzend und verschränkte seine Arme.  
"Ich bin nicht in Selbst-Verleumdung, verdammt nochmal! Würdest du bitte aufhören, mir zu unterstellen, dass ich in Draco Malfoy verknallt bin?! Ich hab kein verdammtes Interesse in ihm, also lass mich mit diesem Scheiss in Ruhe!" Bellte Harry sauer, sein Geduldsfaden war entgültig gerissen.  
Warum tat jeder so als wollte er etwas von diesem arroganten Blödmann?! Schließlich war es immer noch seine eigene Entscheidung und alles was er im Moment mit dem beknackten Slytherin machen wollte, war ihm eine deftig in seinen kleinen eingebildeten Arsch zu treten. Er verachtete Draco Malfoy, er verabscheute ihn, er war sich sogar sicher, dass er ihn fast schon hasste, also selbst wenn sie sich geküsst hatten?! Das bedeuete nicht, dass sie an einander interessiert waren oder sowas.  
Okay, vielleicht hatte er den Kuss genossen... okay, okay, vielleicht war es der irrsinnigste Kuss gewesen, den er jemals gehabt hatte und vielleicht wollte er, dass es sich irgendwann mal wiederholte, denn er musste dieses angenehme Kribblen und das Brennen wenigstens noch einmal wieder fühlen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er diesen dämlichen, idiotischen, hochnäsigen Wichser mochte. Er fühlte immer noch ein wütendes Blubbern in seinem Bauch und das Bedürgnis den Blonden zu strangulieren, wenn er an die Beleidigungen und an die Erniedrigungen dachte, die er ihm und seinen Freunden angetan hatte und immer noch antat. Naja, er wollte ihn halt nur voher knutschen, bevor sie zu der ganzen Erwürgen Sache kamen.   
"OK, OK Potter, hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dich zu reizen." Bahnte sich Zabinis Stimme einen Weg durch den dicken Nebel von Harrys Gedankengängen und er schaute dem Slytherin in seine tiefen, blauen Augen, brauchte ein paar Sekunden um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.  
"Ist schon gut, ich hätte dich wohl nicht so anfahren sollen." Erwiderte er immer noch ein wenig desorientiert.  
"Immer der noble Gryffindor, oder?" Neckte Blaise ihn.  
"Schwer von loszukommen. So, du wolltes mir was über Malfoy erzählen?"  
"Yupp, aber nicht hier im kalten Gang. Hast was dagegen mit ins Herz von Slytherin zu kommen?"  
"Du bietest mir, dem Goldenen Jungen Gryffindors, einen Besuch in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum an? Hast du keine Angst, dass du dafür gemeuchelt wirst?"  
"Keine Sorge, sie haben sich langsam an Seamus gewöhnt, auf einen Gryff mehr oder weniger kommts auch nicht mehr an. Und Draco wird bestimmt erfreut sein dich zu sehen."  
"Darauf wette ich." Antwortete Harry ironisch.  
Blaise gluckste amüsiert.  
"Weißt du was Potter? Du fängst an mir zu gefallen."  
  
`*~*´  
  
"Nein!"  
"Komm schon Drake, sei nicht so ein sturer Bock!"  
"Ich sagte Nein! Dieser.. dieser.. Gryffindor Abschaum kommt NICHT in UNSEREN Gemeinschaftsraum!"  
"Ach Drake, gibs zu, in Wirklichkeit willst du ihn eigentlich sehen, ne?"  
"Fuck you, Zabini! Und pass auf was du sagst!"  
"Ich lieb' dich auch, Kumpel."  
"Aaargh! Irgendwann treibst du mich nochmal in den Wahnsinn!"  
"Ich glaub, dafür dürfte es schon zu spät sein... ."  
"Aber er kommt hier nicht rein! Du bist grad dabei eine unserer wichtigsten Regeln zu brechen: keine der behinderten Gryffindors im Slytherin Territorium!"  
"Dann werd ich das tun. Habs, wenn ich drüber nachdenke eigentlich schon gemacht. Und er kommt rein."  
"Nein, wird er nicht!"  
"Dann lass uns abstimmen!"  
"Die anderen sind beim Abendessen. Wir sind allein im Raum, du Idiot!"  
"Also, dann ist es ja schon entschieden, da wir beide dafür sind, dass er reinkommt... "  
"NEIN verdammt!"  
"Okay Potter, kannst reinko-AUTSCH!"  
  
Der blonde Aristokrat hatte seinem Klassenkameraden grade eine über den Schädel gezogen als Harry vorsichtig in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin trat und sich neugierig umblickte. Es machte den Anschein als sähe alles noch so aus, wie er sich vom 2.ten Jahr erinnerte.  
"Zieh Leine Potter, es ist dir untersagt hier zu sein, und noch weniger _erwünscht_!" Zischte Draco aggressiv und musterte einen Rivalen mit einem Blick der puren Verabscheuung.  
"Beacht ihn einfach gar nicht, er ist nur ein bisschen sauer, weil Laura Todd nicht mit ihm ins Bett wollte."  
Draco schüttelte sich kurz, wie eine Eule ihre Federn schütteln würde und funkelte den Gryffindor Jungen immer noch bedrohlich an, die berühmt-berüchtigten grauen Augen glänzten vor Wut. Seine Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust, ein paar Strähnen standen ab und fielen ihm in sein Gesicht und er sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Nickerchen gehalten.  
'Niedlich.. ' War das einzigste Wort, dass Harry dazu einfiel und er klatschte sich innerlich sofort eine.  
"Komm Harry, machs dir auf der Couch bequem, da können wir reden." Sagte Zabini und nahm den Dunkelhaarigen beim Oberarm und grinste innerlich als Draco ihm ein noch bitterböseren Blick zuwarf.  
Das versprach lustig zu werden.  
  
Wie konnte es diese jämmerliche Entschuldigung eines Slytherin wagen? Wie konnte er es wagen Harry Verehre-Mich-Ich-Habe-Die-Verdammte-Welt-Gerettet Potter in ihr Haus bringen?!  
Sobald der Gryffindor wieder da war, wo er hingehörte, würde er Zabini lynchen.  
Draco warf den beiden Schülern, die im Moment auf der schwarzen Ledercouch saßen, seinen gefährlichsten Todesblick zu und ballte die Fäuste.  
Die beiden prusteten gerade und Potter schaute den dunkelhaarigen Jungen aus seinen dämlichen grünen *lachenden* Augen an und Dracos Augenbraue zuckte, als Zabini _versehentlich _den Nacken des Gryffindors berührte, als er seinen Arm auf der ledernen Lehne ablegte.  
Okay, dann würden eben Zabini UND Potter tot sein! Er sollte es besser schnell erledigen bevor die anderen Schüler vom Abendessen kamen. Aber.. die würden ihm bestimmt nur allzugern dabei helfen, die zwei zu killen.  
Warte mal, warum musste Zabini Potter überhaupt mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten anfassen?! Der Trottel hatte seinen irische Möchtegern Helden-Freund, warum musste er sich dann auch noch an Potter ranmachen?!  
Draco fühlte es in seinem Bauch rumoren wie in einem brodelnem Vulkan, der gerade dabei war in eine gewaltige Explosion auszubrechen. Er starrte Löcher in die Köpfe von seinem Verräter-Freund und dem Beknackten Weltretter, die schamlos miteinander flirteten.  
  
'_Tz tz tz Draco, sie flirten doch nicht. Aber du wirst doch wohl nicht eifersüchtig sein, oder?'  
_Äußerste sich eine kleine hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf plötzlich.  
  
'Warum sollte *ich* _eifersüchtig_ auf diese Beiden sein?!'  
  
_'Nun, dein Verhalten ist schon sehr eigenartig. All dieses Theater, nur weil Zabini deinen _kostbaren _Harry anfasst... das ist schon sehr auffällig, was meinst du?'  
  
_'Halt die Fresse! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Was mich angeht, Potter könnte sterben, so wie er es vor 15 Jahre hätte tun sollen, und es würd mich kein Stück kratzen!'  
  
_'Wenn du meinst, Draco Darling, aber bist du wirklich sicher, dass er sterben soll? Willst du ihn nicht nochmal küssen, ihn nochmal unter dir spüren? Diese weiche Haut unter deinen Fingerspitzen fühlen? Ihn nur noch mal berühren... '  
  
_'Weißt du was?! Tu mir nen Gefallen und verzieh dich! Du widerst mich an!"  
  
_'Das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum du auf einmal rot geworden bist... wessen Namen gestern von deinen Lippen fiel, als du-'  
  
_'Ich sagte VERPISS DICH!!"  
  
Dracos gesamter Körper bebte nun, auch wenn es so gut wie nicht sichtbar war. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er beobachtete wie Blaise SEINEN Rivalen immer und immer wieder berührte. Jedes Mal sah es völlig unschuldig und wie ein Versehen aus aber der blonde Slytherin wusste es besser. Er kannte Zabini und die Art wie sein Gehirn arbeitet, er war immerhin ein Slytherin. Sie taten nichts _versehentlich _oder _ohne Bedeutung_.  
Aber der Gipfel der Unverschämtheit war, als Blaise ihm ein herausforderndes Grinsen zuwarf, die blauen Augen lachten ihn leicht an, während er mit der Spitze seines Zeigefinger leicht über Harrys Haaransatz strich.  
Das wars! Das war echt zuviel!!  
Draco drehte sich um und stürmte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, die Tür knallte mit einem heftigen Schlag zu.  
  
'Autsch... anscheinend hab ich ihn wirklich verärgert. Aber eigentlich dacht ich, dass er sich ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle hat. Wahrscheinlich hab ichs echt ein wenig übertrieben.' Dachte sich Zabini und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.  
"Was war dass denn?" Fragte Harry während er Blaise anschaute, der seinen Arm vom Polster zurück nahm und heimlich grinste.  
"Oh ich glaube nur, dass Draco ein wenig... sauer ist." Gluckste der Slytherin unterdrückt und winkte ab.  
Der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge hob eine Augenbraue, er kapierte nicht, was daran so witzig sein sollte.  
  
"Übrigens, warum hat dich Malfoy eigentlich derletzt verhext, dass du wie ne Katze miaust?!" Kam es Harry plötzlich in den Sinn.  
"Oh, das war wirklich ne ziemlich linke Nummer von ihm, auch wenns vielleicht nicht so aussieht. Aber ich hab ne üble Phobie gegen Katzen, jedesmal wenn ich eine höre, krieg ich 'ne Gänsehaut. Is sowas wie 'ne Art Kindheitstrauma. Du solltest mal sehen, was passiert, wenn mir der verdammte Flohball von Filch übern Weg läuft. Und Drake weiss das natürlich und tat die Slytherin-ischste Sache überhaupt - er hat es gegen mich benutzt. Du willst nicht wissen, wie ich mich gefühlt hab, als plötzlich dieses grässliche Geräusch aus meinem Mund kam anstatt von normalen Worten. Es war n Albtraum!" Blaise erschauderte bei der Erinnerung.  
"Aber du sahst nicht gerade aus, als wärst du panisch oder so." Meinte der Sucher und schaute seinen Kumpanen neugierig an.  
"Das, lieber Harry, war das Tun des Slytherin in mir. Wie zeigen unsere Ängste niemals öffentlich oder jemand anderem als denen, den wir vollkommen vertrauen."  
  
`*~*´  
  
Ein Buch flog gegen die Steinwand, mehrer Arithmantik Steine folgten, ebenso eine Ledertasche vollgestopft mit Schulsachen und ein Glasdrache den ihm seine Mutter zu seinem 14.ten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Das Tier zersprang klirrend an der Wand und die Scherben verteilten sich über sein ganzes Bett.  
Draco warf alles, was ihm zwischen die Hände kam, durch das Zimmer und auch als Zabinis Lieblingskristallstein, den er von Finnigan bekommen hatte, die Wand traf und zerbrach, so war der Zorn immer noch da, raste durch seine Adern und machte ihn halb wahnsinnig.  
"Verdammt seist du Zabini!" Fauchte der Blonde aufgebracht und mehr Dinge knallten gegen die Wand.   
Das Chaos konnte später mit einem einfachen Zauberstabschwenk beseitigen werden, aber jetzt gerade musste er sich irgendwie abreagieregen.  
"Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!" Brüllte Draco und mehr von Zabinis Zeug flog durch die Gegend.  
Potters glitzernde Augen, während er sich zu dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin beugte, tauchte vor seinen Augen auf, beide lachten, als würde sie ein Geheimnis teilen, von dem kein anderer das Recht hatte es zu wissen.  
Der Aristokrat warf sich auf sein Bett, wo er vorher tatsächlich ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten hatte, und hämmerte mit seinen Fäusten auf das Kissen ein.  
"Fuck you Potter!" Fluchte er während er versucht die Vorstellung des dämlich lachenden Gryffindors aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen.  
  
Es drehte sich immer alles um Potter! Alles, das wichtig war, drehte sich um Potter! Alles in seinem abgefuckten Leben drehte sich um Potter!  
Dass er bessere Noten hatte wie Er, dass er ein besserer Sucher war wie Er, dass er immer Seine Freunde terrorisierte, dass er Ihn niedermachte, weil er seine Eltern verloren hatte, dass er Ihn schikanierte, weil er ein dreckiges Schlammblut war, dass er Ihn verhöhnte, weil er Dumbledores Liebling war, dass er Ihn ärgerte, weil er immer mit was er auch tat davon kam, das er Ihn verletzte, Ihm weh tat, weil Er ihn fühlen liess, als wäre er ein Nichts und Potter war alles.  
"Ich hasse dich so Potter!"  
Draco presste seine Zähne zusammen während sich seine Hände in das Kissen krallten und er versuchte diesen kleinen, fiesen Kloß herunterzuschlucken. Er hasste Potter. Er hasste ihn so sehr, weil er so.. _so etwas _in ihm weckte.  
Wie konnte er es wagen?!  
Er war Draco Malfoy, er sollte sich nicht wie Dreck fühlen, nur weil der Grossartige Harry Potter.. weil er.. .  
Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf, er sollte nicht so die Beherrschung verlieren, wenn da gar nichts war, worüber man die Beherrschung verlieren könnte. Also hatte Narbengesicht mit Zabini geredet, na und?! Das sollte ihn in keinster Weise beeinflussen. In keinster.  
Sein Vater würde einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er wüsste, das Draco sich so verhielt. Dass er Kontrolle über seine Emotionen verlor, dass er Dinge tat, die er niemals hätte tun sollen... wie Potter zu küssen. Wie den dreckigen Muggelliebhaber zu berühren. Wie, es zu genießen.  
Etwas in Draco zog sich schmerzend zusammen, er biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er den leichten Geschmack von Blut schmeckte.  
Er war so erbärmlich, so schwach, in seinem aktuellem Zustand verabscheute er sich selbst.  
Der blonde Slytherin setzte sich von seinem Bett auf und als er die Scherben des Glasdrachen entdeckte, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte "_Reparo"_ und schaute den Drachen zuneigungsvoll an.  
"Es tut mir leid, Mutter, Vater." Flüsterte er lautlos und strich leicht über das kalte Glas.  
"Ich werde mich benehmen."  
  
`*~*´  
  
Später im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum ging Harry seinen Aufschrieb nochmals durch. Blaise hatte ihm nicht allzu viel erzählt, nur ein paar allgemeine Sachen wie Malfoys Geburtstag (21. Januar), sein Zuhause (Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire), Sternzeichen (Logischerweise Wassermann), Blutgruppe (AB), Lieblinsgfach (Zaubertränke [wer hätte das gedacht?] und Wahrsagern [Eh?]), seine Lieblingsfarbe (Silber und Schwarz) und so weiter. Malfoy mochte, laut Blaise, luxuriöse Designerklamotten und Einkauftrips. (Hallo, wie unmännlich war das denn?!)   
Und Harry hätte niemals gedacht dass Malfoys Lieblingstiere Drachen waren (obwohl, wenn er so drüber nachdachte... ) und er eine große Vorliebe für die Violine hatte.  
Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, während er wieder über diesen Satz flog. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er Malfoy und Violine mal miteinander in einem Satz verbinden würde. Aber er musste zugeben, dass all diese Dinge den Blonden irgendwie... menschlicher.. wirken ließen.   
All die Jahre war er nur ein herzloser Mistkerl gewesen, der ihn gnadenlos schikanierte, verzogen bist zum geht nicht mehr war, eine Person die Erheiterung im Verletzten anderer fand, die es liebte den bösen Slytherin zu spielen und sich als Junior Tod Esser aufzuführen. Aber nun bemerkte der dunkelhaarige Junge, dass da anscheinend mehr hinter Draco Malfoy steckte, als er es öffentlich zeigte.  
  
Harry lehnte sich in die rote Plüschcouch zurück und seufzte kurz als das Bild des hellhaarigen Jungen von vorher ungebeten in seinem Kopf auftauchte. Er hatte mit den sonst so pingelig gestylten und jetzt total zerzausten Haaren und dem leichten Verbleib des Schlafes in seinem Gesicht so richtig unMalfoyisch ausgesehen. Der Schwarzhaarige hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy einer war, der Mittagschläfchen hielt.  
Auch wenn er nicht wusste warum, versuchte Harry sich einen schlafenden Slytherin vorzustellen doch irgendwie wollte der imaginäre Malfoy nicht so recht schlafen, sondern beugte sich zu ihm herunter, seine Augen blitzten silbern, der Gryffindor konnte schwören, dass er den leichten Geruch von Pomelo und Regen schnuppern konnte und dann sah er Malfoy näher kommen, seine rosanen Lippen sahen weich und zart aus und das süße Gewicht verweilte immer noch auf seinem Unterleib... Harry bemerkte voller Entsetzen dass diese mentale Vorstellung _schlimme _Dinge mit ihm machte.  
Er krallte sich schnell die Wolldecke die zusammengefaltet am anderen Ende des Sofas lag und warf es sich über seine Beine und den Bauch während er verzweifelt an einen Snape im quitschpinken Tütü dachte.  
Der rabenschwarzhaarige Junge schnitt eine angewiderte Grimasse gerade als Ron sich über die Lehne beugte und ihn neugierig anschaute.  
"Bist du in Ordnung Harry?" Fragte er und legte den Kopf schief.  
"Jaja, alles okay." Antwortete sein Freund und lächelte ihn warm an.  
"Wo warst du denn heut Nachmittag, ich wollt dich fragen ob wir ein bisschen Quidditch spielen, weißt schon, meine Hüterreflexe ein wenig trainieren."  
"Ehr.. Hermione hat mich abgefangen, als ich an der Bücherei vorbeigelaufen bin, hat wieder wie besessen an ihrem Aufsatz gearbeitet. Und wie sie halt so ist, mich natürlich auch gleich gefragt ob ich schon was für das blöde Ding gemacht hab. Du kannst dir vorstellen was passiert ist, als ich sagte, dass meine Bemühungen gleich Null waren."  
Der Rotschopf lächelte mitfühlend und nickte. Sie wussten beide nur _zu _gut, zu was Hermione fähig war.  
"Naja, nach ihrer Standpauke bin ich runter in die Kerker und bin auf Blaise Zabini gestoßen, weißt schon, der Kerl, mit dem Seamus zusammen ist."  
Harry drehte sich um als keine Antwort kam und sah an dem Gesichtsausdruck seine Freundes, dass Ron diese kleine nebensächliche Tatsache *nicht* gewusst hatte.  
"Eurgh... du machst Witze, oder?" Sagte Ron und sah aus, als wäre ihm schlecht.  
"Ron, " Harry machte ein ernstes Gesicht, "du bist aber nicht homophobisch oder?"  
Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund musste er das wissen, auch wenn sich der schwarzhaarige Junge nicht eingestehen konnte, dass er... naja, du weisst schon, vom anderen Ufer kam.. himmel, da wollte er noch gar nicht mal dran denken. Schließlich wollte er nichts von Malfoy. Jeder, aber nicht er.  
"Quatsch Harry, natürlich bin ich nicht homophobisch! Aber ein _Slytherin_?! Was denkt sich Seamus eigentlich?!"  
"Dass Blaise ein guter Bettgenosse ist?"  
"Danke für die mentale Vorstellung."  
"Gern geschehen!"  
Die beiden grinsten sich an und dann entdeckte Ron den Zettel der neben seinem Kumpel lag, "Hey, was is das?"  
"Etwas um Hermione stolz zu machen. 'N paar Infos über Malfoy."  
"Darf ichs mir mal anschauen, vielleicht find ich ja was um das Frettchen fertig zumachen."  
"Ähm.. ," Zögerte Harry aber dachte dann daran, was sich sein rothaariger Freund schon alles von Malfoy hatte gefallen lassen und dass eh nichts interessantes drin stand, und reichte Ron das Papier.  
"Soso, dann hast du also deinen Nachmittag im Slytherin Kerker verbracht anstatt mit mir Quidditch zu spielen? Sag mir einen Grund nicht eingeschnappt zu sein?" Scherzte Ron während sein Blick über das Blatt flog und nach Sachen suchte die er gegen den blonden Jungen verwenden konnte, aber Harry hätte schwören können, dass sein Freund so einen gewissen Unterton in der Stimme gehabt hatte, die sagte, dass er wirklich enttäuscht darüber war.  
"Es tut mir so leid, Ron, ich schwöre dass ich es nicht freiwillig getan hab, ich wurde gezwungen! Ich würde dich niemals für eine Herde hinterhältiger Schlangen stehen lassen. Bitte vergib meine Untreue!" Harry gab dem sommersprossigen Jungen sein bestes untertänigstes Flehen und schaute ihn mit großen Hungeaugen an.  
"Ja ja, dir sei vergeben.. so, erzähl, wie isses da unten? Siehts immer noch so unbequem und kalt aus wie in der zweiten Klasse? - Was?! Malfoys Lieblingsessen ist Lasagne?! Ich werd das nie wieder essen!" Platze es dann aus ihm heraus und er sah wirklich entsetzt aus.  
"Ehrlich Ron, glaubst du nicht, dass dus grad ein wenig übertreibst?" Fragte Harry und zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich Malfoy hasse! Im Ernst, 16 Jahre sind echt genug um eine Person hassen zu können. Ich wusste über ihn und seine Abtrünnigkeit Bescheid bevor ich ihn überhaupt zum ersten Mal getroffen hab. Malfoys sind gefährlich, dass weiß jeder! Du kennst Lucius Malfoy, du kennst den Sohn, die sind doch alle gleich." Meinte Ron verächtlich und drückte seinem Kumpel den Zettel in die Hand.  
"Bist du nicht ein wenig unfair Ron, ich mein, wir kennen Malfoy kaum, also-"  
"Oh doch, und wie wir ihn kennen! Wir wissen, dass er uns die letzten sechs Jahre so mies wie möglich gemacht hat. Warum verteidigst du ihn eigentlich?!"  
Der Rotschopf schaute seinen Freund ungläubig an.  
"Ich verteidige ihn nicht! Ich denke nur, dass wir uns nicht so von Vorurteilen beeinflussen lassen sollten!"  
"Das sind keine Vorurteile Harry, *das* ist die Wahrheit!" Fauchte Ron, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge seufzte, blickte auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, der nun leicht verknittert war und wunderte sich, warum er den Slytherin eigentlich verteidigt hatte. Er teilte doch die Meinung seine Freundes, oder? Er dachte, dass Malfoy gerissen war und man ihm nicht trauen konnte... oder?  
  
`*~*´  
  
Erst als sie Abends im Bett lagen, die Lichter ausgemacht waren und der Mond seine stillen Strahlen durch die Fenster warf und kleine Schnarcher von Nevilles Bett ertönten, redete Ron wieder mit ihm.  
"Harry?" Flüsterte er unsicher von seinem Bett, das sich gleich neben dem des schwarzhaarigen Jungen befand.  
"Jah?" Antwortete sein Freund leise und schon etwas schlaftrunken, öffnete die Vorhänge an der Seite und blickte den Rotschopf an. Wegen des hellen Mondlichts konnte Harry erkennen, auch wenn verschwommen, da er seine Brille nicht trug, dass Ron ihn etwas verlegen ansah, Bedrückung kauerte auf seinem Gesicht und er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, ein Anzeichen, dass er nervös war.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren hab'," meinte der sommersprossige Junge, "Ich glaub, ich hab n bisschen überreagiert."  
"Nein, es is meine Schuld, ich weiß doch, wie sehr du Malfoy nicht abkannst und keiner kann dir das übel nehmen." Der dunkelhaarige Junge erwiderte und schaute seinen Freund aufrichtig an. Der Rotschopf hatte seine angespannten Gesichtszüge ein wenig gelockert und seiner Augen schienen leicht.  
"Naja... ich denke, dass stimmt wohl," meinte er, während er seinen Kopf in typischer Ron-Montur kratzte. "Mann, ich hass es, mich mit dir zu streiten." Gab der jüngste Weasley dann zu und wagte den leichtesten Versuch zu grinsen.  
"Ich auch." Harry lächelte sein wärmstes Lächeln und Rons Gesicht wurde zu einem einzigen Strahlen.  
"Ich bin froh, dass wir Freunde sind, echt Harry. Du bist der beste Kumpel, den ich jeh hatte."  
"Geht mir genauso."   
Der andere Junge begann ebenfalls zu grinsen und die beiden lachten lautlos, zwei Paar Augen funkelten mit Fröhlichkeit.  
  
"Wenn ihr eure schmalzige Wiedervereinigung dann beendet habt, könntet ihr bitte die Klappe halten? Manche Leute wollen hier drinnen schlafen." Kam Deans verpenntes Maulen und die beiden Jungs grinsten sich an.  
"Nacht." Sagte Harry leise und Ron nickte, drehte sich herum und nach ein paar Sekunden konnte man tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen von ihm hören. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, war ja mal wieder typisch für den Rotschopf binnen Sekunden einzupennen. Sein Freund hatte den tiefsten Schlaf den es nur gab.  
Aber es dauerte nicht lange und Harrys Augenlider flatterten auch und er schlief ein. Der Mond oben am Himmel gluckste lautlos.  
  
`*~*´  
  
"Harry, ey Harry!"  
Er verzog das Gesicht und winselte ein wenig.   
"Will nich.." Murmelte er schläfrig.  
"Steh auf Harry oder du kommst zu spät zum Frühstück!" Da war diese nervige Stimme wieder, störte seinen seligen Schlummer.  
"LassminRuhe.." Grummelte er und drehte sich um, quiekte leicht als ihm jemand seiner warmen und kuscheligen Bettdecke beraubte.  
Er drehte sich wieder um um den unerwünschten Störenfried mit seinen besten Mörderblick mit der Kraft von 1000 brennenden Sonnen zu strafen, doch als er es wagte die Augen zu öffnen, stach ihm das helle Licht schmerzhaft in die Augen und er schloss sie wieder in Nanosekunden.  
"Harry, beweg deinen faulen Arsch ausm Bett! Ich werd nicht wegen dir zu spät zum Frühstück kommen!" Beschwerte sich wer und sein immer noch im Schlaf-Modus seiendes Gehirn identifizierte Rons Stimme.  
Er öffnete langsam, gaanz langsam seine Augen und schaute die verschwomme Figur an, die sein Freund darstellte.  
"Jaah, jaah, ich bin ja schon wach. Ich komme." Meinte er brummelnd.  
"Machs lieber schnell." Mischte sich Seamus vorwitzige Stimme in ihr Gespräch und Harry konnte schwören, dass der Ire sich einen grinste.  
"Perverser." Murmelte er und stand auf, rieb sich die Augen.  
"Stolz drauf!" Erwiderte Finnigan selbstgefällig und als der Schwarzhaarige sich die Brille auf die Nase setzte, sah er, dass Seamus in der Tat sein freches Grinsen grinste. Blaise musste wohl auf ihn abfärben. Obwohl... vielleicht addierten sie ja ihre schelmische Frechheit und Schlagfertigkeit und das allein war ziemlich gefährlich.  
"Es ist immer wieder eine wahre Augenweide dich Morgens zu erblicken, oh verehrter und bewunderter Goldener Junge von Gryffindor." Meinte der Ire und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry knurrte nur, er wusste selber ganz genau, dass er nach dem Schlafen aussah, als hätte er eine Steckdose befummelt.  
Er streckte Seamus nur die Zunge raus und begann sich dann umzuziehen.  
Die anderen Jungs im Raum glucksten nur über das Gekabbel ihrer Klassenkameraden und nachdem dann auch der letzte Socke angezogen war und der letzte Pullover richtig saß (Neville schaffte es immer wieder, sein Sweatshirt falschrum anzuziehen), machten sie sich alle auf den Weg zum Frühstück.  
  
"Ihr seid spät." Meinte Hermione und blickte nicht mal von ihrem Honigbrötchen auf, sondern studierte eines der Bücher, dass ausgebreitet vor ihr lag.  
"Dir auch nen guten Morgen." Erwiderte Ron und setzte sich neben sie, nahm sich eine Schüssel und füllte sie mit Müsli.  
"Was lieste da überhaupt?" Fragte der Rotschopf, während er Milch in sein Frühstück leerte und den Wälzer mit Misstrauen beäugte.  
"Arithmantik. Ich hab in drei Wochen einen Test." Antwortete das Mädchen knapp und nahm einen Bissen von ihrem Brötchen.  
Die beiden Jungs rollten darauf ihre Augen und begannen ebenfalls zu frühstücken.  
"Übrigens, habt ihr den Aufsatz über die Liebestränke gemacht?" Fragte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haare irgendwann und schaute von ihrem dicken Buch auf, schenkte ihren beiden Freunden einen fragenden Blick.  
"Oh _scheiße!_" Entfuhr es Harry und Ron, so geschockt wie er war, bemerkte nicht, dass ihm sein Müsli vom Löffel tropfte und mit einem Pflatsch auf dem Tisch landete.  
"Dacht ich mir." Meinte das Mädchen spitz und holte dann eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Schultaschte.  
"Ihr habt 10 Minuten bis Zaubertränke anfängt. Beeilt euch besser."  
Hermione legte die Hausaufgaben auf den Tisch und stand auf.  
"Danke 'Mione, du hast hier grade zwei unschuldige Leben gerettet! Wir wüssten wirklich nicht, was wir ohne dich tun würden." Sagte Harry erleichtert und holte eine Pergamentrolle aus seiner Tasche wie auch Ron.  
"Ja ja, solange ihr euch nur nicht dran gewöhnt." Erwiderte die Hexe und gesellte sich dann zu den anderen Schülern, die auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern waren.  
  
`*~*´  
  
"10 Punkte von Gryffindor aufgrund Verspätung. Und brauchen sie ne extra Einladung?! Setzten sie sich!" Bellte Snape, als die beiden Freund 15 Minüten später im Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer erschienen.  
"Ja sir." Murmelten sie beide kaum hörbar und setzten sich neben Hermione, welcher Ron ihren Aufsatz zurückgab.  
  
"Heute werden wir mit dem _Offenes Herz _Trank beginnen, wie ich schon sagte, ein Gebräu, dass dem Brauer offenbart, welche Person sein Herz auserwählt hat." Snape schien bei diesen Worten das Gesicht zu verziehen und Harry gluckste leicht. Ihr Professor schien von der Idee mit den Liebestränken nicht besonders angetan zu sein.  
"Sie sollten keine Probleme mit dem Trank haben, wenn sie ihre Nachforschungen für den Aufsatz gründlich ausgeführt haben," da schluckte Harry, "außerdem werden sie, wie schon angekündigt, mit von mir ausgesuchten Partnern arbeiten."  
Jetzt grinste er jenes patentiertes Böses Sadistisches Grinsen™ welches Harry in Vorahnung erschaudern ließ und er liess seinen Blick schnell auf die Person fallen, von der er dachte, sie würde bestimmt sein Partner werden und welche er den ganzen Morgen nicht hatte anschauen wollen seit dem "Ausrutscher" gestern.  
Der blonde Schopf drehte sich ebenfalls und für einen kurzen Moment schauten sie sich ausdruckslos an, studierten den Feind ausführlich auf irgendwelche offenen Schwächen, bis der dunkelhaarige Jugendliche dann anfing den anderen anzufunkeln und der Slytherin höhnisch grinste.  
  
"Sie haben drei Unterrichtseinheiten Zeit den Trank herzustellen, wenn sie früher fertig sind," der Meister der Zaubertränke schaute die Slytherin an, "werden sie Bonuspunkte erhalten, wenn sie nicht zum Abgabetermin fertig sind," ein kurzer Blick zu den Gryffindor und Neville fiel fast vom Stuhl, "gibt es Abzug für die Aufgabe."  
Harry und Malfoy waren immer noch inmitten ihres berüchtigten "Wer zuerst wegschaut hat verloren Deluxe" Wettbewerb, der rabenschwarzhaarige Sucher versuchte seinem Rivalen durch seinen Blick mitzuteilen, wie sehr er ihn hasste und verabscheute und Malfoy funkelte mit ebenbürtiger Leidenschaft zuück, versuchte innerlich jedoch seinen Herzschlag zu ignorieren, der langsam aber sicher schneller wurde.  
"Mr. Potter, 5 Punkte von Gryffindor, weil sie einen Mitschüler ablenken." Meinte Snape plötzlich und die beiden Erzfeinde unterbrachen ihren Blickkontakt.  
Der blonde Junge lächelte noch höhnischer während Harry den Meister der Zaubertränke in Gedanken in die giftigen Fänge von Aragog verwünschte.  
"Schauen sie mich nicht so an oder ich ziehe nochmals 5 Punkte ab." Meinte der Lehrer boshaft und nahm dann ein Blatt von seinem Pult.  
"Paare sind wie folgend: Bulstrode und Granger; Crabbe und Thomas; Goyle und Longbottom; Malfoy und Weasley; Nott und Finnigan; Parkinson und Brown; Greengrass und Partil; Zabini und Potter."  
Las er laut vor und grinste dann zufrieden als er sah, wie die Löwen das Gesicht verzogen und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter, weil er erneut 8 weiteren Gryffindor den Tag versaut hatte.  
"Worauf warten sie? Gehen sie zu ihrem Partner und beginnen sie mit dem Trank. Die Zutaten finden sie auf der Liste, die sie letztes Mal abgeschrieben habe. Und nein, Mr. Longbottom, legen sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hin und lassen sie das lieber Mr. Goyle erledigen."  
Harry bezweifelte es ernsthaft, dass der so-dämlich-wie-starke Junge erfolgreicher als Neville sein würde, gab seinem niedergeschlagenen Klassenkameraden ein kleines Lächeln und packte dann seine Sachen, hörte wie sich sein Freund im Hintergrund über hirnverbrannte Frettchen und sadistische Giftpanscher aufregte und dass er das elendige Purblut zum Mond und zurückhexen würde, wenn er auch nur die kleinste Beleidigung fallen lassen würde.  
"Viel Glück Ron." Sagte Harry mitfühlend und schenkte seinem Freund ein aufmunterntes Lächeln und begab sich rüber zu Zabini, beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Ron seinen Stuhl erstmal an das andere Ende des Tisches zog, bevor er sich hinsetzte und Malfoy die ganze Zeit gefährlich anstarrte. Dieser grinste nur überheblich und schien den sommersprossigen Jungen schon dadurch zu beleidigen. Ron sah den Slytherjungen stechend an, oh ja, wenn Blicke töten könnten...   
Für einen kurzen Moment wanderten die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Gryffindors zu Malfoy, und er sah mit an, wie der Slytherin - graziös wie immer - sein Pergament - sicherlich die Zutatenliste - vor ihm auf dem Tisch ausrollte, seine sturmgrauen Augen flogen kurz darüber und dann bellte er etwas an Ron, der rot anlief und zurückfauchte, die beiden begannen lautstark zu streiten, auch wenn Harry nichts verstand, da er auf der anderen Seite des Raumes saß.  
  
"Warum machst du nicht einfach 'n Foto, das hebt länger." Erklang mit einem Mal eine nicht unangenehme Stimme hinter ihm und Harry drehte den Kopf herum.  
"Was?" Meinte er ein wenig verwirrt und ahnte, dass das neckische Grinsen das in Blaises Mundwinkel hockte, nichts Gutes verhieß.  
"Du hast Draco angestarrt." Summte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin vor sich hin während er mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstab das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel anzündete.  
"Hab ich nicht. Ich hab nach meinen Freund geschaut, wenns erlaubt ist." Sagte Harry grob und schaute den anderen düster an.  
"Jaja... ." Erwiderte Blaise in einem Singsang, holte seinen Aufschrieb heraus und begann fröhlich zu pfeiffen, was Harry innerlich zum Wahnsinn trieb.  
"Was ist dein Problem, Zabini?!" Zischte er mit gesenkter Stimme und schaute ihn eindringlich an.  
"Oh, ich bin nicht derjenige hier, der ein Problem hat, Harry." Erwiderte Blaise und lächelte unschuldig, "Könntest du die Zutaten holen, bütte?"  
Der Gryffindor schaute auf den Zettel, der ihm grad in die Hand gedrückt worden war, knurrte verstimmt und stand dann auf und ging zum Vorratsschrank.  
Zabinis unterdrücktes Lachen schlich ihm hinterher.  
  
Sie mahlten 100g Käferaugen, schnitten einen Strauch Zitronengras in ordentlichen Abständen, fügten 125ml Drachenblut (da musste Harry *schon* wieder an Malfoy denken) hinzu, sie schälten und zerkleinerten drei Knospen der zweiblütigen Herzlianen (der Trank wurde danach abartig pink) und waren mit der Zubereitung trotzdem immer noch nicht zur Hälfte durch.  
Harry seufzte, als er das Gebräu zweimal im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte, wie es erforderlich war, damit sich die Zutaten gut vermischten und seine Blick wanderte über zu Weasley vs. Malfoy. Erneut.  
Der schwarzhaaarige Junge war sicher, dass ein Gewitter über dem Kopf seines Freundes und seines Feines kreisen musste, kleine Blitze stachen immer wieder mal aus der stahlgrauen Wolkendecke, wenn der Blonde etwas schnarrte und Ron, immer noch so rot wie seine Haare, zurückmotzte. Harry wusste wirklich nicht, warum Snape die beiden zusammengepaart hatte, er und Malfoy waren ja schon eine sehr explosive Mischung aber *Ron* und der Slytherin war, wie als ob man mit einer Atombombe Fußball spielen würde.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke ging gerade an ihrem Tisch vorbei und sagte etwas, dass Malfoy zufrieden grinsen und Ron beben ließ. Der Junge mit den zotteligen schwarzen Haaren war sich sicher, dass sein Freund nach diesem Projekt einen Therapeuten brauchen würde. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, dass Snape dieses Thema nicht mochte und nachdem Dumbledore es aber angefodert hatte und es keine Möglichkeit gab, es zu umgehen, hatte der Professor anscheinend beschlossen, seine Schülern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen (okay, bei den Schülern, die er nicht bis ins Nirwana bevorzugte).  
  
Harry zerrte seinen Blick grade wieder von dem unglücklichen Paar (er sah, das Blaise wieder anfing so dämlich zu grinsen und wollte sich nicht schon wieder irgendwelche blöden Kommentare anhören) als mitbekam wie Snape ein wütendes "Longbottom!!" brüllte und dann zerschellte Glas.  
Und...   
"Du inkompetenter dummer Junge!! Ich kann nicht fassen, dass so etwas Unfähiges wie du überhaupt exestiert! Jeder sucht sich sofort etwas womit er seinen Mund verdecken kann und dann schauen sie, dass sie hier rauskommen!!"  
Die Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke klang eindringlich und als Harry sich umdrehte um zu sehen, was passiert war, entdeckte er eine zerbrochenes Flasche auf dem Boden liegen, gelbliches Gas breitete sich aus.   
Der Gryffindor schaute sich hektisch um, schnappte sich dann ein Taschentuch und eilte zum Ausgang. Andere Schüler drängten sich ebenfalls durch die Türe und wie es immer war, es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern, da jeder zuerst aus dem Kerker sein wollte.  
Harry drängelte sich durch die dichte Masse von Körpern, ließ sich, wie das Wasser, dass den Abfluss runtergurgelte, in den Strom ziehen, hielt sich immer noch das Tempo vor seinen Mund um seinen Atem zu verdecken.  
Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gestossen, stolperte und krallte sich aus Reflex an jemanden Umhang fest um seinen Fall aufzuhalten. Aber dadurch brachte er nur die Person vor ihm ebenfalls zum Stolpern und sie prallten gegen ein paar Schüler.  
"Potter, ich weiß, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin aber hättest du dir nicht jemand anderen aussuchen können, an den du dich krallst?! Und nehm deine dreckigen Halbblut Finger von meinem Umhang!" Begann der Jemand, den er als Stützte benutzt hatte zu fauchen und als der schwarzhaarige Junge aufblickte, schaute er in das säuerlich verzogene Gesicht Draco Malfoys. Natürlich. Von allen Slytherin, gegen die er hätte stolpern können, hatte es *dieser* sein müssen. Das Leben war manchmal echt mies.  
"Oh ich kann dir versichern, dass mich deine arrogante und eingebildete Person nicht im Geringsten antörnt, Malfoy!" Zischte Harry zurück und zog seine Hände vom Umhang des Slytherins zurück, schaute funkelnd in die blitzenden grauen Augen vor ihm, die leicht zu brennen schienen.  
"Das beruhigt mich wirklich ungemein!" Schnappte der blonde Aristokrat und schaudert ein klein wenig unter dem intensiven Blick des Grüns, die denen eines Katzenauges so ähnlich sahen.  
Schüler um sie herum beobachteten ihren Streit neugierig, der Unfall im Klassenzimmer schien im Moment vergessen.  
"Harry... ." Ertönte Hermiones Stimme hinter dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen und seine Freundin versuchte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Lass mich, 'Mione!" Fuhr er sie etwas unsanft an und starrte in die Augen seines Gegenspielers.  
So viele Gefühle wirrten durch ihn, wie ein Geflecht aus Efeu, dass in seinem Inneren seine Ranken zog, er konnte keine klaren Linien mehr erkennen, keiner wirklichen Struktur folgen, da sich seine Empfindungen miteinander kreuzte, in eine andere überging, plötzlich verschwand. Verabscheuung verlor sich in Anziehung, Verachtung mischte sich mit Verwirrung, kleine Flämmchen von Verlangen funkten auf, wollten ihn dazubringen, einfach ihre Feindschaft, Feindschaft sein zu lassen und diese wütend verzogenen Lippen als die seinen zu beanspruchen.  
Von seinen eigenen Gedanken verunsichtert und ein wenig verängstigt, weitete Harry seine Augen und tat zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurück. Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt gegen seine Brust, tanzte, hüpfte, übersprang ein Klopfen.  
"Was is los Potter?! Hats dir die Sprache verschlagen?" Höhnte Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme herausfordernd vor der Brust. Ein paar Slytherin prusteten spöttisch.  
Harry jedoch starrte nur weiter in die grauen Augen seines Rivalen, der langsam aber sicher anfing sich unter dem eindringlichen Blick des Gryffindor unwohl zu fühlen.  
Der hellhaarige Junge wollte sich nur mit Potter streiten, ein hinterlistiger und gerissener Slythern sein um sich selber und der Welt (auch bekannt als Zabini) zu beweisen, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen geändert hatte, dass sie sich immer noch hassten wie die Pest, der hochgepriesene bald Tod Esser seiende Malfoy Erbe und der verdammte Junge-Der-Einfach-Nicht-Sterben-Wollte waren!  
Aber wie immer musste Potter seine gründlich ausgearbeiteten Taktiken ruinieren und ihn vollkommen aus der Bahn werfen, denn der dunkelhaarige Junge drehte sich einfach um, ohne auch noch irgendwas zu sagen, ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Seine Schoßhündchen und der Rest der bekloppten Löwen folgten ihm zögerlich.  
"Draco, bist du okay?" Grunzte Goyle als der unoffizielle Führer ihres Hauses die Augen verengte und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er knurrte wie ein gereiztes Drachenmuttertier.  
Verdammter Potter.  
Der blonde Slytherin drehte sich um und stolzierte davon, der Ärger umgab ihn wie eine zweite Atmosphäre und sein Kopf war erhoben, als er seine perplexen Klassenkameraden zurückließ.  
Er würde ihm schon noch beibringen, nach seinen Spielregeln zu spielen.

`*~*´  
  
Ende Kapitel V  
  
  
Da, ihr habts geschafft, seid durch... *g* Der Teil wollte leider nicht so lustig werden, wie die anderen (wenn die jemals lustig waren^^;), ich hoffe ihr verzeiht.  
Ich kann euch leider noch nix konkretes über den nächsten Teil sagen, kann alscho wieder länger dauern... *vor fauligen Tomaten in Deckung geht* *winsel*  
Dafür könnte es sein, dass demnächst ne neue Fanficcy von mir kommt, hab nämlich 3 (!!*hoil*) Plotbunnies in meinem Kopf rumhüpfen, die mich Tagein Tagaus drangsalieren, verwirklicht zu werden. ;___; Eines davon wird sogar wieder zitronig*nyahaha* Wenn ich das überhaupt nommal wagen darf^^;  
  
Okay, genug gesabbelt (ich liebe es einfach! xD), ich möchte mich nun nochmal in aller Förmlichkeit (eh?) bei meinen Kommischreiberlingen bedanken, ohne euch hätte es wahrscheinlich noch tausendmal länger gedauert.. ist aber auch schlimm, wenn man so abhängig ist wie ich von euch*g* XD  
  
Lauter kleine Chibi!Draco (oder Blaise/Seamus/Harry) gehen an:  
isi (Viele Thanks für deinen Kommi, und türlisch gehts dem armen Draco auch so*g*); koryu (*rotwerd* Dangge*gar nit weiß was sagen soll* Dein Lob ist echt lieb*smile*); Lilith35 (*lach* Süchtig?*amKopfkratz* Wow!^_^); Modi (Alschoo, ich schreib die Geschichte meistens in Englisch und übersetz sie dann ins Deutsche immer nebenher [merkt man, ne?*sigh*] und im Deutschen hab ich gar kein Beta [merkt man ebenfalls T_T]); Mellin (Danggö*verbeug* und ich schrieb.. auch wenn in der Geschwindigkeit einer Rennschnecke auf Höchstleistung^^;;); Alagar (Dein Angebot rührt mich und ich nehme es gern entgegen*smile* ich mail dir asap, 'kay?); sabysemilla (Du hattest recht!*g* Und wie sehr Snape die Liebestränke missfallen, hat man ja gemerkt*nyahaha* XD *liebt es Charas zu quälen*); Bibilein (Schön, dass ich dich so unterhalten konnte^^); Lady Arrogance (Danke, danke, danke*verbeug* Ich freue mich jedesmal über deine Kommis=D); Shadless (*hach* Ihr seid alle viel zu gut zu mir^^" *verlegenlächel* Danke für dein Lob); lilya (Schneller gings nicht, I'm so sorry... ich hoffe, ich konnte es wenigstens mit dem Kapi wettmachen?); Leah (*lächel* Auch dir ein dickes Danke Schön!=); Ainaredien (Ich *bete* dich an!*vergötter* Deine Kommis sind Inspiri pur!*soifz selig* Hoffe, ich konnte dich vor Zuständen retten, aber ich glaube, ich komm arg zu spät, sorry!^^; Vielleicht hat dich der Teil ja wieder geheilt!*lach*); Amunet (*g* Schön, dass ich erheitern konnte mit meinen blöden Witzen*grinsels* Gomen der langen Wartezeit^^;); anettemargarete (Thx für dein Kommi!^^)  
  
Okay, nü abba wieder zurück zur Arbeit (muss Buchstaben für "Grafik Design" [= SchuleT_T] basteln), wir sehen uns (hoffentlich bald!!*Rotes Band um Stirn bind und auf Inspiration hofft*)  
  
Dat Dea Draconis-dings! 


End file.
